Busted
by YouCan'tControlMe
Summary: Liz and Avan are working on the set of a movie together but aren't allowed to date each other. Is their need for each other too strong to obey the director's orders though? Elavan. RATING HAS CHANGED. Sorry. I can't help what I am.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got really excited looking at a picture of Liz and Avan from ageeees ago, and this kind of happened. A review would be kind of awesome - let me know if you liked/disliked it. Oh, and tips would be fabulous as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

He slammed her into the door of her trailer, his lips bruising hers. She pushed him back, step by step, until they found her couch. She gave a final shove and Avan fell onto the couch, and she was quick to straddle him. Her hands buried themselves in his hair - knotting and pulling it.

"Babe- babe, you know the hair team are gonna kill me when they see this?" Avan broke away from her lips to grin at her whilst making an extravagant gesture to his hair.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's not going to hurt them to do it again, is it?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she hungrily attacked his lips again - and he wasn't about to complain.

Their hands roamed over each other's body - testing for the perfect place to stay. His ended up in the back pockets of her black jeans, and hers settled for grasping onto handfuls of his blue and grey plaid shirt.

Upon the ending of Victorious, they had both been approached by the director of Yesterday's Starfall - and both young actors had immediately fallen in love with the script. It was about a young actress and singer, Kara (played by Alisha DeForenza) who had just landed a main role in a movie. She already had a boyfriend - Jake, played by Avan, but cheats on him with a co-star. They end up together, but May, Kara's two-faced best friend does everything she can to make life difficult for Kara all because she's jealous of her impending fame - which is a role Liz aced. All in all, it's a great movie and both were delighted when they were told they got the parts they wanted.

They were so utterly absorbed in each other that they didn't notice a timid voice asking for Liz to go to hair and makeup - or the quiet knocks that followed. In fact, they both didn't notice Harriet, who was working on set as an assistant, until she made her way into Liz's trailer to see if the young star had fallen asleep or not and had gasped loudly at the sight of Liz on top of Avan, with his hands on her butt and hers on his chest.

They tore their lips away from each other and Liz guiltily jumped off Avan, both of them trying to straighten out their clothing and comb down their hair (Avan was having particular trouble with his - his hair just downright _refused_ to cooperate. He wondered why?).

A few moments passed - nobody knowing quite what to say. Harriet, who seemed to suddenly come out of her shock-induced trance, blurted out in her strong English accent:

"I really am sorry, Liz, it's just I called your name outside and then I knocked and when you didn't answer I kind of assumed that you had taken a nap or something I really don't know I'm really really sorry but hair and makeup want you to get ready for your next scene really quickly and I walked in to tell you that but I'm really sorry-"

"No, no, Harriet, it's fine. Really. Sorry we didn't hear - do you think you could tell hair and makeup that I'm really sorry and that I'll be over in a few minutes?"

Liz flashed Harriet a warm smile, playing it cool, as if Harriet hadn't just walked in on them making out. Harriet nodded and turned for the door.

"Thank you so much - I'll be ready in a bit. Bye!"

Harriet walked out. Leaving the trailer in silence. Suddenly, Avan started chuckling. Liz turned to glare at him - how could he laugh? Did he not realise how much trouble they could get in?

"Dude! Quit laughing - we're gonna get _nailed_ for this."

"I know, I know... It's just... The look on her face then!" Avan started laughing properly now, holding his sides and all. Liz started to smile - and tried to hide it, but was too slow for Avan.

"You're smiling! I knew it! I knew you'd find this funny! Go on, admit it! You find it funny as well!"

"I am NOT smiling."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. See? No trace of a smile on my f- AVAN!"

Liz was cut off by Avan launching himself at her and tickling her - hard, and mercilessly.

"Avan- no, stop, _Avan_- AVAN!Okay okay okay fine! I was smiling just a little bit NOW KNOCK IT OFF!"

He stopped tickling Liz, only to start laughing again at how they had ended up rolling off the couch - and how Liz was somehow under him.

"Babe?"

"Hm?"

"If Harriet walked in right now she might have a heart attack seeing what position we're in."

Liz sniggered softly. Then, her expression sobered and she looked at Avan somewhat sadly.

"I really wish you didn't have to pretend to date that Alisha chick."

When the production managers and the promotion team saw how 'cute' Avan looked with Alisha, they immediately ordered for them to date - even if it was only for show, it would get the movie oodles more popularity if two of the main stars were going out. As Avan and Liz weren't really dating or official yet, he couldn't say no and she couldn't object.

Avan's face mirrored Liz's when he heard that.

"I know, babe. I know. Just remember, no matter how much it seems like I really like her, I don't. As a friend, if anything, but the one girl I love is you."

"I love you too, Avan."

Liz flipped them over so that she was lying on his chest, and they stayed there for a moment, content in each other's embrace.

Suddenly, Liz gasped and sat up.

"Shit, Avan!"

"What?"

"I said I'd be at hair and makeup over fifteen minutes ago!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. This kind if wasn't meant to happen - as in, it was meant to be a oneshot, but I really intelligently forgot to mention that. You seem to like it, so I tried another chapter. Sorry about the wait and if this was crappy - I had to write it in kind of a hurry. **

**Enjoy! Or don't, but I'd love it if you did. No pressure though. Oh, and a review would be fabulous. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything recognisable. But, if I owned Avan...**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

"And why exactly would you want to do that?" I sneered at Avan, circling him. I kind of felt like a predator, circling it's prey. Focus, Liz.

"I- I don't know, May. I think I love her. No, I do love her. Her smile, her amazing personali-"

I cut Avan off, almost yelling at him. "Well she isn't yours anymore! She doesn't love you! Her smile, her 'amazing' personality, everything you love about her, it's not yours! It's Richard's, now, isn't it?" Avan sunk into a chair, hopelessness written all over his perfect face.

Well, that was sappy.

"May, I don't know what to do, though. We're meant to be. I know it. I FEEL it, dammit."

"Ugh, dear GOD, Jake. This is what goes through every single guy's mind when they break up with their girlfriend. 'Oh, it was meant to be, I love her, she loves me, poor me, I feel like a teenager in high school again...'" I mocked Jake, Avan's character. I briefly wondered if I could somehow slot the voice I used to mock Tori Vega in when I played Jade in Victorious into the movie. I quite liked that voice.

I really couldn't focus today.

"Do you really think so, May? She really doesn't love me?" Avan said, his puppy dog face off to a tee.

"No, Jake. She doesn't. And I know you're hurting now, but the longer you leave yourself like this, the longer you'll hurt."

"What?"

"You need to get over her as quickly as possible. Now, you could do it the long and painful way, which is go to the nearest bar and get yourself as drunk as possible, or you could do it the quick, easy and fun way."

"Which is..."

I strutted over to him, swaying my hips. The black jeans I wore fitted snug and I knew I was having an effect on him. I straddled his lap, almost having déjà vu from in my trailer.

"You could get with her best friend." I flashed him a sexy grin before attaching my lips to his. He gave a muffled 'mmph!' of surprise, which was written in the script, but he couldn't stop himself from giving into the kiss just a little before he pushed me off him.

"M-May! What the heck do you think-"

"Calm down, pretty boy. I was only trying to help, wasn't I? Now stop being difficult. I know a couple things that'll make you forget everything..." I smirked at him again, and re-attached my lips to his. He gave in a little longer this time before pulling away.

"No, May- st... We can't, May..." I started sucking on his neck, hitting that pulse point only I knew so well. He groaned - written in the script, but I knew it was completely real.

"What was that, baby?" I murmured against his neck.

"Just... Ohhhh, God, May..."

"That's what I thought. Now," I said as I crawled off his lap and stood, slowly unbuttoning the shirt I had on. He gave a grunt of impatience, standing up immediately. "Are you coming with me to forget, or not?" I finished with my shirt, letting it hang off my shoulders to reveal my black lacy bra, and walked off the scene, swinging my hips again. I heard Avan follow, and the director yell "CUT!" I buttoned up my shirt and walked over to where Avan was standing.

"Great job, babe. You know, that bra really really suits you..." He murmured in my ear, sliding a hand into my back pocket.

"Thank you, Avan, but must you publicly molest me?"

"Yes I must." He said, before squeezing my ass playfully and taking his hand out of my pocket. I rolled my eyes - seriously, this guy had the mind of a fifteen year old boy. I looked up, trying to hide my smile, and saw the director looking at us curiously whilst talking to a group of the backstage guys. I sobered immediately as he looked away.

Shit, I think he saw us.

I nudged Avan and whispered to him, although I kept my eyes to the front. "Avan, Mike saw us. As in, he really saw us. He was looking at me all curious and stuff."

Avan exhaled through his nose and ground his teeth together.

"Well, shit. Okay, okay, it's fine. We just have to be more careful. We were just saying good job. Politely."

"Yeah, if politely includes you grabbing my butt."

"It does in my world."

"Oh, and Avan?"

"Yep?"

"Good job."

"Cheers, babe."

Mike, the director, called us to him next.

"That was great guys - you did that perfectly. Anything you want to redo, or ask about or whatever?"

"Nope- hey!" Avan and I said at the same time, which then prompted us into soft giggles.

"Okay then. You two getting along okay?"

I shifted my knee to nudge Avan. "Yes, Mike. We're great friends, right Avan?" I flashed him a purely platonic smile. Nothing saucy about it at all.

He gave me an equally as innocent smile back. "Yep - we're good buddies!"

Jeez, we sounded like seven year olds.

Mike gave us a cross between a weirded out expression and a suspicious gaze, but dismissed us.

The hair and makeup team gave me a viciously dirty look on the way past, though. Ah well, I thought, sniggering in my head. They could take it up with Avan if they had a real problem.

I gave them a Jade West-worthy stare as we walked by, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me again. This was re-done and re-done and re-done and I'm not quite sure if it's up to scratch or not, but I just really really wanted to update. A guest (thanks for your review!) recommended that I try and make the chapters a bit longer - I'm working on it! I do try and add bits in here and there but sometimes the chapters are as stubborn as I am, and they kind of just refuse to get longer. Oh, I don't know. **

**And I posted another Elavan fic - and nobody's really said anything. If it was terrible, please tell me so I can try and make it less crappy! I'm annoying myself now, begging for reviews. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

"So, babe, what do ya think?" I spun around, holding a positively puke-worthy shirt up. Liz turned to me, and recoiled in horror.

"Avan, I swear to God, if you buy that shirt we will not do ANYTHING for the next thirty years." She looked deadly serious, even though I knew she was joking.

I put the shirt back, just in case.

She walks towards me and puts her hands on my chest.

"Besides, babe..." She practically purrs, her hands rubbing up and down. "I really prefer you with no shirt on."

Good God. The things this woman did to me. I pulled her into a secluded corner of the clothes shop we were in - I've forgotten the name - and pinned her to the wall. She let out a gasp, and looked up innocently.

"Why, Mr Jogia, whatever is the matter?" She asked me, using her Jade-mocking-Tori voice. She was oddly attached to that voice - I never bothered asking why.

I let out a low chuckle. "What's the matter? The matter is, babe, that if you keep on doing things like that in public, I don't think I'll be able to go outside with you anymore." We got the day off from filming and Liz and I decided to take the day out shopping for anything and everything - but as 'friends', of course. It killed me having to keep our relationship a secret, but landing this role was a big deal and I did NOT want to piss Mike off. The day started innocently enough, but we started teasing each other somewhere around lunchtime. She started it by dragging me into a lingerie store - and I may or may not have retaliated by 'accidentally' spilling water on her front and trying to wipe it off with a napkin. I also may or may not have gotten a little handsy whilst doing it, too. I didn't really care, though - the slap on the arm was worth seeing the lust in her eyes.

"Awfully sorry, babe." Liz apologised, but I saw the twinkle in her eyes. "How about I make it up to you?"

I eyed her a little suspiciously - I mean, I trusted her, but...

"Well come on then - I do believe you have a shirt to try on, don't you?" She handed me a random shirt and sashayed over to the men's changing rooms - stopping only once to wink at me over her shoulder. I glanced around the near-empty shop, making sure no one was watching us.

Miraculously, there wasn't a sales attendant at the entrance, and we were free to choose whichever stall we wanted as they were all free. She marched right to the end - the disabled one, I noticed. I raised an eyebrow when she paused at the door to look back.

She just smirked, walked forward, grabbed my hand, and pulled us in the small room. As soon as the door was shut behind me, we attacked each other. We hadn't properly kissed since the morning - only stolen ones when we were sure nobody was looking, behind clothes rails or whatever worked. My back hit the door as she pushed me into it, and I almost chuckled at how eager she was. I didn't, of course, because I was too preoccupied with her wandering hands. They were creeping up my shirt, her fingers dancing lightly on my abs.

I spun us round, and picked her up, holding her tightly at the top of her thighs. She gasped against my mouth and immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms snaking around my neck. I shoved her against the wall and began sucking on her neck.

"A- Avan?"

"Mmmm, babe?" I bit into her neck, and her legs tightened in response.

"Jesus... Avan, we're acting like... Ohhhhh... Like horny teenagers, baby..."

I chuckled, biting into her once again and smoothing the pain down with my tongue. I knew these would leave marks, but she wasn't exactly in the right mindset to tell me to stop.

"Well, do you mind acting like horny teenagers?"

"Not particularly," she replied in a breathy voice. "But, maybe we might wanna take this somewhere like, oh, I don't know, your house?" She tried to sound sarcastic, but when she was practically dry-humping me and moaning, it didn't come across too offensive.

"Besides," she added, her hands now on my cheeks, "it was meant to be me making it up to you." She pouted, and I couldn't resist leaning in to peck her gorgeous lips.

I leant my forehead against hers. "Love you, baby."

She smiled - one of her cute, sweet smiles - and softly kissed my lips. "I love you too, Avan."

It was amazing how the mood could go from so sexual we wanted to rip the clothes off each other to calm and loving in under a minute. We stayed there for a moment before I gently let her down, never breaking eye contact. We didn't want to go out yet - to return to being 'just friends'. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I brought her in for a hug. She stayed there for ages, her head on my chest, and I knew she was listening to my heartbeat. She said it calmed her down - she liked to listen to it when we were in bed, too, to lull her to sleep. I buried my nose in her hair, smelling her vanilla shampoo.

We were silent in the car, hands held whilst I drove. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence, kind of... Kind of a knowing silence. We didn't have to speak, we just kind of... Knew, that we didn't have to say anything.

* * *

We were curled up on the sofa in a very Beck&Jade like pose - her legs over my lap, mine hands over her thighs and her snuggled into my chest. I haven't told her for fear that she's slap me for being so sappy - she's a lot more like Jade than people realise - but these times with her are my favourite. Nothing sexual, just us. Me and her cuddling together like we're a normal couple - like we could go out and, I don't know, get ice cream together and kiss in the open and take a walk round the park holding hands instead of with a friendly distance between us. She looks so relaxed, too, and I only ever see this look when she's with me. Like everything's right, or something. It makes me proud, and I know it sounds stupid but when she looks up at me with he big, perfect, beautiful eyes and asks for a kiss, my heart swells up and starts beating so fast it doesn't know what to do with itself. She senses me looking at her instead of the black and white movie we have on, and looks up. Her brow furrows just the slightest bit and I didn't think it was possible for her to look cuter, but dammit, it just happened. I smile at her, and cup her cheek with one of my hands.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You want the truth or not?"

"The truth, of course, idiot."

"You might slap me, babe."

"Then that's your problem. Tell me!"

"Fine. I was just thinking how beautiful and cute you were and how I wish we were like normal couples."

She's silent for a moment, and then she brings up her hand to rest over the one I have on her cheek.

"I know, baby. I wish we could be like them too. I think both a bit too weird to be a normal couple, though." She joked, flashing a grin, and then sobering up. "But we'll figure something out, kay? Mike can't keep you two dating forever, and then you'll be all mine."

"You know I'm yours anyway, babe?" I'm a bit concerned that she might think I have feelings for Alisha.

"I know. But I can't wait for it to be official." She grins at me again and leans in for a kiss. I'm quick to grant her one, and it's slow and loving and has everything anyone could ever want in it. I want nothing more than to just stay there for years, but something makes me pause. She stops, as well. We both pull away.

That was Liz. They were saying her name, and they had a picture of her.

Oh look, it's me too. My name, and my picture.

No no no no. I was dreading what would come up next.

Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't.

And there's a photo of both of us, laughing in the mall, almost too close together.

Shit.

We were on the TV.

* * *

**Hi again. I really wanted to thank the reviewers for chapters one and two because (as terribly cheesy as it sounds, I know) they kind of make me smile. A lot. But I'll deny it if anyone asks. **

**So, thanks to:**

The two guests (I don't know if you're the same person, or different people, or whatever, but thanks!)

Heartaches (x2) 

x-clownsdontbounce-x (x2) 

**You guys are awesome. 'Nuff said. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! You guys are impatient! I tried my best to make it longer as well :) **

**Drop a review - it'd be nice to hear what you think. Don't hesitate about giving tips/ideas/criticism, though. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

We just sat there. We didn't say anything, just looked at the TV as some chick with a REALLY annoying voice exploited every aspect of the picture. We were laughing somewhere in the mall, looking into each other's eyes, walking shoulder to shoulder. We looked comfortable. We looked happy.

We looked in love.

It then flashed to a picture of Avan holding Alisha, one arm around her waist at a respectable height. They were posing at some dumb premiere, I think. Whatever. But he appeared to be kind of uncomfortable - and he wasn't looking at Alisha or the camera. His gaze was over to the right... A black and red dress... Oh crap. That was MY dress. He was looking at me whilst he was posing with Alisha. This just got better and better, didn't it?

"Well, _shit_." I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

It obviously wasn't on a big news channel, only a small one, but it was still on the TV. I zoned in enough to hear the presenter say "Tweet us and tell us what you think!" In her stupid preppy voice, And then the show ended with an irritatingly happy jingle.

I picked up my phone, and logged into Twitter, my movements robotic. I searched up that stupid channel and...

"Omg bade!"

"Is Avan cheating on Alisha?"

"Guys they r just frends stop overreacttimg"

"They belong 2gether Alisha should get out the way"

"Yay Elavan are together there babies would be like the cutest"

I can't disagree with you.

"Omfg Liz is such a home wrecker"

Oh. That one hurt.

The comments went on and on like this, some team 'Elavan' (apparently that was us. Cool, huh?) some team 'Avisha'. Our name totally sounded cooler, may I add. They had tagged all three of us in every single one, too.

I wordlessly showed Avan, and he groaned.

"Babe?" He said. Honestly, I didn't really know what he was going to say.

"Yep?"

"We're kind of dead, you know."

"Yep."

We sat without saying anything to each other, the only noise coming from the TV where an annoyingly perfect family were advertising a vacuum cleaner.

My phone rang, making us both jump and drop my phone. I scrambled to pick it up, and drew in a sharp breath when I saw the name.

Mike Grenchly. That was the director. The director who wanted Alisha to date Avan. Not me. Ohhhhhhhhkay.

"Avan! What do I do!" I don't usually panic, but... I was a little scared. Only a little.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"It's Mike! Oh God! He's gonna kill you, and fire me, and, and, oh God!"

"Babe, babe, calm down. He's not going to kill or fire anyone. Now answer the call before it's too late and tell him you're putting it on loudspeaker."

"Okay." I answered the phone, trying not to be too pessimistic. It wasn't working.

"Hey, Mike. Uh, I'm gonna put you on loudspeaker cos Avan's here and if it's about filming or whatev-"

"Liz, you know it's not about filming. I'm sure you've seen the news..."

I couldn't think of anything normal to say, so I settled for babbling about anything. "Listen, Mike, I'm really really sorry but we just went out as friends I promise that picture just makes things seem that way and that preppy annoying presenter blew things way out of proportion and I know things are going batshit crazy on Twitter but I swear that's just idiot people trying to-"

"Liz, Liz, slow down."

"Don't fire us!" I burst out, desperately. I didn't want either of us to get in trouble, but especially not Avan.

"I'm not going to fire you. We just need to do some damage control."

"O- okay. What's the damage control?" I felt like there was a catch somewhere.

"You guys just need to go on Twitter, Facebook, whatever, and make sure people know that you're just friends."

I was pleasantly surprised - I think we both were. We looked at each other, smiling - this wasn't as bad as it first seemed.

"Okay. That's fine- I mean, we were really wor-"

"And you guys have to stop going out together in public."

There was the catch.

"Avan? You there?" The phone almost yelled at us.

"Uh- ahem." Avan cleared his throat - as startled as I was. "Yes, Mike. I'm here."

"You need to start spending more time with Alisha. The only time the press have seen you together is at premieres for various things - and now that they've seen you hanging out with Liz, you need to appear closer with her. Go out for ice cream, see a movie. I don't know, whatever you guys want. Just act like a couple, alright? It seems tough, but I know it'll be for the best. The popularity that it'll get the movie..."

We both swallowed. I took the phone off loudspeaker.

"Uh, thanks, Mike. We'll get on Twitter and stuff right now. Thanks. Yep. Bye."

We sat there in silence again. It wasn't that much of a deal, I suppose... I just... It's just that I don't want to have to only hang out with Avan, my _boyfriend_, for God's sake, inside. We can't even see a movie together. Or go out to eat. Or do anything where people might see us. He has to hang out with that _stupid_ Alisha chick. Maybe...

"Doyouthinkweshouldtakeabreak?" I blurted out, not thinking. Jeez, I really did have verbal diarrhoea today.

"What was that, babe?"

It sounded stupid, but I swear I felt a stab in my heart when he said 'babe'. I took a deep, steadying breath.

"Do you think we should take a break?" I looked up at him, and his face then was enough to break my heart in itself.

"But Liz... I know this might be a bit hard but you said yourself that it won't be that long before you can call me yours, and I love you, you know I do... Don't you love me?"

I had never heard him sound so... So broken. I did that. I broke him. Oh God. I crawled into his lap and held his face in my hands. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't.

"No, baby, I swear I love you. I do, Avan. I love you. But... I just... Maybe it won't hurt so much, y'know, not being able to be together, if we actually aren't together. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose."

"Maybe I'm just being selfish, Avan, I don't know, but it might be easier for you as well. You can pretend to date Alisha, and maybe even try dating her for re-"

"No! I don't want to date her, Liz. I want you. And I do understand. It hurts me too, the way we can't go out properly. But I swear I'll make it up to you. When the movie finished and the all the promo is done and everything dies down a little, and we can properly date, I'll take you everywhere. I'll tell everyone you're mine."

I didn't have anything else to say to this, really, so I just buried my face in his shirt that smelled so much like him. I tried not to cry, because we weren't actually properly breaking up. We were just putting things on pause because I didn't want my heart to keep on hurting like this. I had absolutely no intention of seeing anyone else, though - everyone is just so suckish compared to Avan.

His phone buzzed next to me, and he picked it up and read the text. I didn't bother asking. He sighed.

"Babe," he started. I winced at the pet name. "I'm so, so sorry. Alisha texted. She knows - I mean, not about us, but... The rest. She asked to go out for dinner at some fancy place in an hour, so I have to go and get ready now. I'm really sorry."

I untangled myself from him, standing up. I shook my head and said I didn't mind. He could tell I did though. I walked him to the front door, not really knowing how to say goodbye when he pulled my into a bone-crushing hug. I clung onto him with equally as much force. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Wait for me, kay Lizzy?" With that, he turned around and walked out the door.

I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes at this. It wasn't a proper break up, was it? He wasn't actually leaving me for Alisha, was he?

Well then, why the hell does it feel like my heart's breaking? I sat on the second step, and just let myself cry. Because, to be honest, I really couldn't think of anything else to do.

* * *

**I know. I hate myself too. Don't hold back in the reviews. **

**Just gonna say thanks to the reviewers of chapter three:**

x-clownsdontbounce-x

youdontneedtoknowmyname13

BadeElavanfan

And the guest.

**Thanks, you guys :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there. I spent what felt like ageeees writing this chapter. Here are my attempts at flashbacks. I've got some fabulous ideas from **youdontneedtoknowmyname13** - thank you so much. Again, drop a review to tell me what you think about the chapter, the story in general, how I'm writing the characters, everything. Tips, suggestions, criticism are all really appreciated. Seriously, they are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. Do I really have to do this for every chapter? Ugh. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I felt drunk.

I wasn't actually drunk, because I'm driving and as much as everything sucks right now, I'm not quite that stupid.

My brain didn't really know what to focus on. I mean, a good portion of it was concentrating on driving me home, but the rest was just... Confused. I kept on thinking about Liz. About all the times that we'd had together... We were dating for the last season of Victorious, although we weren't official. We flirted in public - but that was okay. Nobody really noticed. And honestly? I'm kicking myself internally for being too much of a... A _chicken_ to ask her to be my girlfriend - officially. We didn't know how people would respond, and we didn't want the press exploiting our relationship. But what we didn't realise was that it happens to everyone in show business. Everybody has these doubts, but if they're a real couple, a couple that was meant to happen, the press don't bother them. The paparazzi can come up with as many compromising pictures as they can, and it won't even put a scratch on their relationship.

And now, because I didn't have the fucking balls to ask her, we've broken up. And I have to date Alisha. If we had just been official, then the director would have accepted it, and we would be together, and Alisha wouldn't matter, and everything would be awesome.

But no. Just call me the ball-less wonder, why don't you.

I pulled into the driveway of my house, slammed a few doers, and ended up in my bedroom. I didn't see my parents who were meant to be staying over - I think they're visiting a cousin or whatever. I couldn't remember. I didn't really care anyway.

I ended up face down on my bed, unable to get Liz out my head. I remember the first time we'd met.

* * *

I walked into the table-read room - I wasn't really sure what it was called. I was psyched! A role on a Dan Schneider programme. I'd watched and loved all his shows - All That, The Amanda Show, Zoey 101, iCarly... And now I was on one! I circled the table, trying to find my name and character... Ariana, Victoria, Leon...

Aha! Avan Jogia - Beck Oliver. I don't think I'd ever been so excited to see my name.

I took my seat, smiling at Leon - the guy with dreads. Next, Victoria came and sat down, bright smiles and 'Good morning!'s everywhere. We waited, and a few other people came in. A couple were backstage, and then-

"-and I swear to God, Liz, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" A bright voice sounded through the door followed by a lower-pitched chuckle.

"He walked straight past him?" Said the voice that had chuckled.

"Yep!" The higher voice was back.

Two girls - one with the brightest red hair I think I had ever seen, and one with light brown hair - walked in, chatting and laughing with each other. They paused at the door, noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked up with tired faces, wondering how they could be quite so boisterous.

The girl with the brown hair spoke up first. "You guys all look like Monday mornings." She spoke, without a hint of humour in her voice.

Of course, the room erupted into laughter, and the redhead sat down in Ariana's seat, and the brunette sat down next to me. She was... Elizabeth Gillies. She played Jade West.

Oh, and I played Beck Oliver.

Wait a second.

I dated her. In Victorious. As she sat down I took in her heavy combat boots, her ripped black jeans, her tight light blue top that fit her almost too well. I mean, I'd like to think I was a respectable guy, but DAMN. That top. Her skin was so pale, like... Like porcelain.

Nice, Avan. You little poet.

I finally reached her eyes. They were beautiful. Honestly - I'd never seen eyes quite that colour before. They were a mix of blue and grey, with a slight hint of green.

Of course, I hadn't known then that when she was turned on they got greyer and darker, and when she was really happy they went blue, but I didn't need to.

When I finally decided to return to earth I saw that she had an eyebrow arched and her lips slightly pursed.

"Well, did you enjoy the view? You should've taken a picture, really. You could have saved the moment."

"Uh, I, um, well, it's-" And at that moment, Dan walked in and began introducing everybody, not leaving me a chance to explain myself. Quite how I was planning on getting myself out if that one, I didn't know, but I would have liked to try.

* * *

I found myself crying. I rolled onto my back and let out a shaky breath. Ah well, I thought. There was no point trying to stop the tears. Best to get it out the way now. I sounded like a teenage girl. I pulled out my phone to check the time, and winced at the lockscreen picture. It was of me and Liz kissing. I let my mind wander back to the first time we'd kissed.

* * *

It was our end of season party and the whole crew was there. Lighting, editing, you name it. Whoever's house we were in was packed. Nobody really cared about us being too young to drink - there was alcohol, and one way or another we were bound to get it so the adults decided to give it to us willingly. None of us were stupid enough to get completely hammered, but we were all a little buzzed. There was a makeshift dance floor in the corner of the room and music was blasting, neon lights shooting everywhere. I patted Leon on the back and told him I was going to dance, whilst he was chatting to someone about music. I don't know, that guy's so likeable he could talk shit to someone for an hour and still be their best friend. I walked over to where Ariana, Victoria and Liz were, immediately drifting to Liz and putting a hand on her shoulder. We were only innocently flirting then, nothing too serious.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, easily swaying to the beat. I was quite a good dancer, if I may say so myself.

I was answered with a "not much, good to see ya!" from Vic, a "yay, Avan, you came!" from Ariana, and a "let's dance, Jogia" whispered (quite sensually) in my ear from Liz.

I let Liz drag me to the center of the dance floor, leaving Ari and Vic to giggle behind us as some Ke$ha song with a strong beat came on. She spun around, her almost bare back pressed to my chest, wrapped her arms around my neck, and began to grind against me. This wasn't like dirty, sweaty grinding like I'd come across, this was dancing. The way her hips moved perfectly in time to both the music and my hips was an art. Our bodies responded to each other, knowing what was coming. I could feel a few looks coming from adults (thank god neither her nor my parents were there, though), but hey. We were young, a little buzzed, and enjoying ourselves. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of my neck, and mine were wandering up and down the sides of her body, occasionally ghosting on her ass. By then, people had forgotten about us and Liz turned to face me, her arms still around me.

"Let's go sit." She murmured into my shoulder. I complied - I never passed a chance to hang out with her. She took me by the hand, and lead me outside. We passed the few adults who miraculously didn't notice us - that would have been hard to explain - and sat on an outdoor sofa, in a way, around the corner, protected from anyone's sight. She let out a happy sigh as she snuggled against me, my arm around her. I could feel the slight nip of the wind sober both of us up - to the point where I'd kind of forgotten I'd drunk anything in the first place.

We sat there for a while. She'd shifted so her legs were over mine and one of my hands was on her thigh - not trying to get grabby, or anything, just so I could silently draw patterns on the smooth bare skin. I knew she liked it.

I admired her dress - it was black and backless, so I could see more of her skin. It was weird - even her back was beautiful. I told myself off in my head - that was a bit too creepy. She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes - which I noticed were a perfect mix of grey and blue, this time - glinting in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out, not even thinking.

A smile graced her face. "You're not too bad yourself, pretty boy."

I'm not even sure what happened in the next few seconds, but I remember her soft, full lips pressed against mine. I didn't hesitate to move, almost shocked into action. I ran my tongue over her bottom lips, and she moaned in response, opening her mouth. She moved onto my lap, straddling me, her dress hitched up so I could run my fingers on the smooth skin of her hips. We broke apart for no other reason than we needed some damn air.

She smiled at me, and I swear my heart moved. She'd never looked as beautiful as she did then, panting slightly, hands on my chest. I smiled back.

"Well, Jogia. Where exactly does that leave us now?"

"I don't know, Gillies. But," I added, flashing a grin. "I do know that I kinda sorta really like you."

She laughed, pecking my lips. "Could you possibly sound more like a twelve year old, Avan?"

"Probably not, but I could try." I joked back. I pulled her down for another heated kiss.

"For the record, though, it kinda sorta really like you too."

I full out beamed when she said that - causing her to laugh again. She bent down and lay her head on my chest. I don't remember what happened after, but I do remember waking up to find her looking into my eyes, telling me something about how we had to go inside, that people were looking for us.

I never wanted to wake up any other way.

* * *

I sighed. I'd really screwed this one up, hadn't I?

* * *

**So there's Avan, being all mopey. Is it weird that I want to comfort him? Yeah, I know. **

**Just a few thanks:**

x-clownsdontbounce-x

denise

**Thank you guys for reviewing - especially **x-clownsdontbounce-x** for reviewing, like, everything. And PM-ing me. Doesn't anyone else find it super exciting when they get a message? No? Okay. **

**Oh, and sorry for updating so anti socially late at night - I swear, I'm nocturnal. This might be happening a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. So, I was approached with a fabulous idea by heartaches via a review of making this M rated - I would definitely love to try it. So tell me what you guys think - review, PM, whatever. If you want it to change to M, do tell me. And if you don't, then let me know. I don't want to make the majority of my readers cringe in horror and want to smash the screen they're reading this on by posting a wee bit o' smut. Anyway, review and tell me what you're thinking regarding the story, plot, characters, M/T stuff, anything. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own anything recognisable. Maybe, one day... **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

"Liz? Lizzy, baby?"

I woke up with a start, and the first thing I felt was pain. Pure pain, from the small of my back up to the top of my neck.

"Avan?" I looked around, eyes still a but blurry from sleep. Thank God, it had all been a nightmare or someth-

"No, sweetie. What on earth are you doing on the steps?" My mom said, her eyes full of concern when mine were finally clear enough to see. I looked around, and found that I was, inn fact, on the steps. I had fallen asleep, exhausted by my own crying - which would probably explain the unbearable pain exploding around my back. What? So I preferred beds to hard wooden steps, shoot me.

"I- I-" I began, stuttering, before I burst into tears again. I couldn't imagine what I looked like - crusty mascara lines down blotchy foundation from the last time I cried, sleep caked eyes and then some more crying. I probably looked like I'd been hit by a car. Which, I thought, would probably be preferable to the pain I was feeling right now. I swear, I swear up and down, on this whole house, that my heart actually hurt. Like there was a big, Avan sized hole in it. I cried harder, if that was possible, at the thought of his name. I missed his name. Jeez, what the fuck was wrong with me?

"That's it." My mom said with determination. I looked up, puzzled. What's it? "I'm calling Ariana." Just the mention of my best friends name, who didn't even know about me and Avan, caused another round of tears. My mom knew that if Ari was the problem (which was highly unlikely, but still possible, I suppose), I would have refused by now, so she got to work with her phone. I just sat on the steps, wallowing in my pity (and tears). Wasn't I suppose to have run out if tears by now, like that chick in Zoey 101 did? God, Avan and I used to watch that together all the time. My face crumpled at the thought.

My mom came and crouched in front of me, taking my hands away from my face and holding them tightly in her own. "I don't know what it is, baby, but Ariana was actually in town so she'll be round in about twenty." I just nodded, not trusting myself to wail like a baby if I opened my mouth. "Let's get you to the couch, kay Lizzy?" I feebly nodded again and let my mother help get me to the couch - where, less than an hour ago, I was cuddling with Avan. I just sat there in a daze, until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up like a zombie and opened the door to see Ari, all dressed up, holding her favourite handbag in one hand and her pink night bagnio the other, looking nice and cheerful - that is, until she saw my red, puffy, makeup streaked, tear stained face.

"Oh, Liz." She dropped everything she was holding, stepped inside, and pulled me in for a hug. I think I cried the hardest then. We moved to my room, Ari holding my hand whilst I made my way up the stairs blindly, and sat on my bed. My mom would get her stuff - she didn't mind. If Ari was excited she'd leave her stuff there too, and we'd race up to my room. Sorry, mom.

She immediately moved in for another hug, and I gratefully accepted it. She took a makeup wipe from my bedside and began wiping the remnants of whatever I had on off my face.

"Liz, what happened?" Ari cooed, and that's it. I broke, and told her.

"W- we broke up!" I sniffled, trying my hardest not to stutter. Her hand froze on my face, makeup wipe paused against my now considerably better looking cheek. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay. I am trying my very hardest not to freak out, because I know that would upset you. Okay. Okay." She shut her eyes, took a few breaths in and out, and opened them. "Liz, who did you break up with?" My face crumpled - I just couldn't help it. I tried to keep the tears in for the sake of my head - it was already pounding.

"Shh, shh Lizzy. It's okay. Just breathe a couple times and then tell me. It's okay. It's all okay." I obeyed Ariana and focused on breathing.

"M- me and... And Avan, Ari. We broke up." Her face was a picture then, and if I wasn't so heartbroken I might've laughed.

"Okaaaaaaay. You, and Avan, broke up. I would probably know how to handle this a little better if I knew you two were going out in the damn first place" she shot me a look, and I shrugged helplessly. "But, I'm gonna put that to the side because you need me, and you're sad, and I don't like it when that happens. Okay. Start from the very start. Leave no part out. As in, nothing."

So I did.

I told her about the dance, the kiss, when we started dating. I told her about not wanting people to know, sneaking around. I told her about our first time - not the details, of course. Just how perfect it was. And then I told her about the movie. How the director wanted him to date Alisha. How we had to be even more sneaky. How we got even better at lying. How that stupid, stupid photograph at the mall changed abso-fucking-lutely everything. I told her about how we were meant to be taking a break so it wouldn't hurt the both of us quite so much. And I told her how it felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart with a pair of Jade's really rusty old scissors. She chuckled at that one, and I managed a pathetic whimper-laugh.

"Oh, baby. My poor girl. Your poor heart has been through so much. Lizzy, I'm sorry."

We got off the bed and slowly made our way downstairs, not saying a word. She lead me into the kitchen where my mom was sitting, drinking a cup of tea and reading some magazine. I hoped to God that the picture wasn't in there.

"Mrs Gillies, I'm sorry to bother you but we need two large tubs of ice cream, a pot of frosting, a couple of slabs of chocolate, a packet of sweets - any kind - and all the action movies with hot guys you have. Pronto. Thanks." And with that, she dragged me into the living room, plonked my sorry ass on the couch, and sat next to me, her arms wrapped around me.

"You know, Ari" I started, my voice husky from all the crying. "There's a ninety-nine percent chance that I can't eat anything you just ordered from my mother."

"Oh, shush. You can eat some things, I've watched you. And I'm sure your mother will bring in some of your disgusting, useless vegan shit too."

"Why does the word 'shit' always seem to come after 'vegan'?"

"I don't know, but it's the right word to describe all your horrible vegan sh- stuff."

I laughed, and my mom came in with her arms full of everything Ariana had asked for. Ari hopped up, put Kick-Ass in the DVD player, got a blanket and sat down again. We snuggled together, and I kind of forgot about everything for a bit.

* * *

We ate, and ate, and ate, and watched movie, after movie, after movie, until we finally decided to go to bed. We got ready, and then crawled into my bed. Ari turned to me, and whispered:

"It'll all seem better in the morning, kay Lizzy? My mom always used to say that to me - and whilst I never believed her when she actually told me, she was right. It seems better when you've had sleep, when you wake up and look outside and it's a new day. It seems better - I promise."

I thanked her, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was a mouthful of hair. Not my hair... Oh, it was Ari's. I struggled to remember what had happened, and then...

Oh.

_That_ happened.

I brushed Ariana's hair out my mouth, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and scowled at my reflection. My hair looked like- well, it honestly looked like what the hair team had done to my hair when I was that Jade-monster in 'Who Did It To Trina'. Just without he highlights.

I missed those. And the piercings. I liked that look.

I woke Ari, and we both got ready and had breakfast. Well, she grumbled at my healthy breakfast choice whilst I dug around for some sugary cereal. Ah, Lucky Charms. And they weren't out of date. Score.

She had to be someplace important, so I thanked her for everything and saw her to the door.

"If I hear of anymore moping, I'll send round my manager. And she, my friend, kicks asses. Especially mopey ones." I laughed, and hugged her. "Oh," she added. "You have to be ready to film at three. Don't forget. Or skive. I'll know." She laughed, and hugged me again. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, mother." I teased. "Now, go be a superstar somewhere. Other people in the world need you, you know."

"Yes Liz, I know. But you'll always be one of the most important people that need me, kay? Don't you forget."

"I won't, Ari. Love you."

"Love you too, Lizzy."

"Okay, now go! Your fancy driver person is getting jittery."

"Bye!" She yelled at me, her head sticking out the window. Ah, the Victorious times.

I sighed when her car rolled away, and shut the door. My mom came up and hugged me tight. We stayed there for a while, before I gently pushed her off.

"I need to go out on some more socially acceptable clothes so I can go film, kay? Love you, mom."

"I love you too, Liz. If you need anything, just say."

"M'kay, mom. See you tonight, yeah?"

"Yes - tonight. I'm going to go do grocery shopping, okay?"

"Yep - bye!" I called over my shoulder, and went to change. Yeah, I was dreading today, but I was gonna kick ass at work.

* * *

**A/N: A review would be pretty dang awesome. So, if you want, review. If you write, which I'm aware some of you don't, isn't it nice to get an email saying someone posted a review? It is, isn't it. I'm turning into my mother, answering my own questions. Shit. **

**Just a thanks to the reviewers of chapter 5:**

youdontneedtoknowmyname13

heartaches

x-clownsdontbounce-x

and the guest. 

**Thank you all so much, with the risk of sounding sappy, you make me smile :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, sorry this is so short - but I really couldn't babble on any longer. It might be a bit rubbish, too. I'm sorry, I need to get from one bit of the story to another so I used this crappy chapter. Speaking of the next bit... This story's rating is going to change to M. I'm really sorry if you are really, really opposed to smut but... What can I say? I'll probably warn you guys - so if you want to continue reading then you probably can? I don't know. Don't hate me! It's just a few people have said go ahead with the rating change and nobody had come for my life yet so... Yeah. **

**A review would be kind of amazing. Um, it sounds really stupid, I know but... they motivate me. There! I said it! I feel like a review-seeking whore. I'm sorry. I just love reviews, y'know? I'll stop now. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything recognisable. This is kind of depressing.**

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I was sat in my chair, just getting my hair touched up - what? My hair takes a lot of work - when I heard the mutters. I followed all the gazes to the sight of someone walking in. Jeez, it's not like this didn't happen every da- oh.

Ohhhhh.

_Holy shit. _

It was Liz. But not just Liz. It _was_ Liz. Her dyed-black hair was done _perfectly_, and she was wearing this top- I mean, this top was... Like, it was, a really, really dark, almost sultry shade of purple, and low cut and a little see through at the top and she was wearing this black lacy bra that she _knew_ I loved, and it was poking out the top a bit and _oh my God_ she was wearing these properly skin tight - and I mean skin tight to the point where I wondered how she'd got her ass in them (pardon me, but how?), and I know Liz is a classy girl but you could see the sides of her thong, and holy hell was it sexy, and these boots... These boots were... Holy shit. Just... Holy shit. They were exactly the same shade of purple as her top ( I mean, how in the name of holy god above did girls do that? I swear there are around seventy bazillion shades of purple, so...?) and they were thigh high. THIGH HIGH.

Her boots were _thigh high_. I'll wait for that to sink in.

All I could think about was her, wearing that damn bra, and that damn thong, and those damn boots, standing at the end of my bed and I was gone. I swear, I could think of nothing but her.

I actually saw a guy run out the door holding his hands in front of his pants. And he hadn't even seen her naked.

Apparently Satan has me on his hit list, because I was on my way to hell. It was like the devil walked in, in Liz form. She flashed me a smile as she walked by and I swear, I almost passed out when I saw the back of her. That top was practically backless. It had these lines of fabric and they were oh-so-conveniently placed so that I - I mean, we, as in, everyone - could see the back of that bra. I was almost angry. It's okay, though. She'll change out of it for the scene we're about to do. It's cool. Calm down.

* * *

"Okay guys. We're gonna do this scene really quickly because I know some people have to go or whatever - and we don't want to keep them waiting. Okay, this is... This is Liz and Avan again, in the bar this time. Jake has gone to try and forget what he's just done with May, and then she turns up. Okay, Liz... Liz?" He questioned, looking around. We heard footsteps from the hallway and Liz burst in, a little flustered and-

Bloody hell. She was wearing the same fucking outfit. Holy baby Jesus.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Mike, hair took a bit longer that expected because they wanted to do something fancy and it did NOT want to cooperate. Sorry. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing big. I assume you know what scene we're doing?"

"The bar scene."

"Yes, and I need you to be extra manipulative and sneaky. Even more so than usual."

"That can be arranged." She smirked evilly but somewhat seductively, and I swear I melted. Why, God, oh why was she doing this to me? We didn't break up! It wasn't messy! It was a mutual... A mutual... What's the word... A pause! It was a pause! Why is she torturing me?!

"Okay guys, places." Mike yelled some other orders and the dozens of extras took their places. I passed Liz on the way to my bar stool and whispered in her ear.

"What the hell are you doing, Liz?"

She looked genuinely confused, and my face softened. "What? What am I doing?"

I tried a different approach. "Why on earth didn't you change?"

"Oh, because they said I was dressed perfectly for the scene. Go sit!" She shooed me to my seat and I wandered there, positively befuddled. Before I knew it, "Action!" was being called and the scene got busy. I got into Jake mode.

I stared down at my glass, trying my hardest to feel like I already was. Oh, that was easy. Now comes the hard part.

"Jake! Jake, what are you doing here?" Liz, sorry, May, came over.

"Oh, hey, May. Just, y'know. Getting a drink. Like one does when sitting at a bar."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Doofus." She flicked me in the forehead, and then wobbled, pretending that she was drunk. Perfectly. "You're all mopey. Stop it. We're in Pulse, for God's sake! Come and dance!"

I shook my head. My character wanted to wallow in his self pity. May, however, wouldn't take Jake's no for an answer.

"Don't be a killjoy! You're dancing. Now." She grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help but shiver at the contact. She pulled me off my seat, and dragged me to the dance floor. We were at the edge, music blaring. I was really having déjà vu from the end of season party.

"Stop being so uptight. You're here in a club, and you're going to be dancing. Let yourself just... Flow. With the beat. Come on, Jake. Dance with me." There was so much... Want, dripping from those three words that I thought I would just keel over there and then. I let Liz spin around and she pressed her crotch up against my ass, and moved in time to the music. I responded, being so handsy that I thought she was going to turn around and slap me. She didn't. Thank God. Her slaps hurt, you know. I ran my fingers everywhere - and I mean everywhere, and so did she. All the tension that the real life us, the real life Liz and Avan had gone through was showing now, and just prayed we could stop when the director said-

"CUT! Liz, Avan, perfect. Perfectperfectperfect. I know we shot this a couple times, but I think this is it. You guys just seem so... Real. In the moment. This is the best by far, I think. Everybody, take twenty. I'm gonna run that by some guys and hopefully we can move to the blinking scenes. Great."

I heard what Mike said, but didn't process it. I was breathing heavily, as was Liz, and we were just staring at each other. Nobody noticed - and if they did, we weren't paying attention. Just staring. And breathing. And feeling.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

We stopped the scene and just stared at each other. I don't know what came over us but we were just so grabby in that. Our hands were everywhere they weren't meant to be. We needed each other. I felt it. All that... Trouble, was converted into passion. All the anger, angst, unhappiness, love, hatred, insecurity... Was just channelled. And I'll be damned if I can stop it too. We both knew. We both felt it. This was foreign to both of us. We didn't know how we were going to deal with it, and it was probably going to be the wrong way, but I don think either of us were going to survive the day without at least going crazy if we didn't do anything.

Avan walked by me and bent down.

"My trailer, in five."

That was all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, me again. I just wanted to remind you guys that the next chapter would be M rated, in case you really weren't paying attention at the top. Which is fine. Whatever. **

**A couple thanks are to be given (even I don't know what I said there): **

liz-avan

heartaches

x-clownsdontbounce-x

and the guest!

**Also, and I know I'm a massive knob for forgetting this, but hey, thank you to the 5 favourite-ers and the 7 followers. **

**You guys should rule the world. With the help of Liz and Avan, of course. Duh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there. So I'm a little really extremely nervous about posting this seeing as it's my first time writing smut and the sensible thing to do would be try smut in a oneshot and delete it if it crashes and burns, but no, I'm super not-intelligent so I'll post it in a multi-chap. Which, of course, is super smart. Not. **

**If you completely ignored all of that (I don't blame you), a little warning:**

**_SMUT AHEAD_****. That should do it. If you don't like it, I strongly suggest you don't read it, and come back next chapter where I'll welcome you with open arms and a loving smile and probably considerably less sex. So yeah. **

**A review would be immensely helpful. Tell me how I did with the smut. Tell me what you think in general. Of anything. And everything. But not lampshades. They're a sore spot. **

**Disclaimer: Yep. Nope. Don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

She walked past Harriet, muttering something along the lines of 'I'm tired, going to sleep for fifteen. I'll set an alarm' Harriet nodded and kept her head down - she hadn't mentioned anything about walking in on Liz and Avan, and she felt extremely awkward around them. How exactly do you go about addressing the matter of two costars making out when they really shouldn't be?

Liz walked to her trailer and looked around. Good. No one was there. She quickly darted around the back to Avan's and knocked, strangely nervous. For a second she thought he wasn't going to answer - God, how could she have been so stupid? Of course he didn't want to see her, he was prob-

"Hey, Liz." She looked up from her fixed glare at the gravel and into his eyes. First mistake. They were glinting with anger, burning with lust and sparkling with love all at the same time. How?

"Oh, hey Avan."

"Come in." He was acting all nice in case anyone saw. She knew it. She climbed into the trailer and set her bag down next to Avan's couch whilst he shut the door, and-

Slam.

Her back was up against the wall of the trailer, her arms pinned to her sides and just LOOKING at Avan then was enough to start the heat pooling in between her legs. He brought his mouth close to her ear.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Liz? And don't play innocent like you did before the scene. Why are you dressed like that?" He growled into her ear.

"I just wanted to change things up a little, Avan." He slammed the part of her wrists he was holding into the wall - not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for her to feel it and _God dammit _if she wasn't going to have some sexy bruises there tomorrow.

"Do you know, Liz" he started. "Do you know how much you affected me today? How much you affected every single male in the building? Heck, even some girls looked hot and bothered. You know David wasn't there for the beginning of filming? It was because he had to go and 'take care of himself' in the bathroom after you walked in."

For once, she had nothing smart to say. Who was she kidding? She didn't have anythIng to say, smart or stupid.

"You have been torturing me ever since you walked in. So, Liz, do you know what I'm going to do?"

She could only shake her head - the small motion making her more dizzy than she already was.

"I'm gonna torture you right back." The only thing she was able to do between hearing that sentence and Avan's lips slamming furiously into hers was gasp.

She moved just as urgently as he did. It was a rough battle of lips, tongues and teeth before Avan got the upper hand and began exploring her mouth. He let go of her wrists and brought her legs up one by one so that he could unzip and take her boots off. Taking advantage of the position, she grabbed at his shirt and almost tore it off. By some miracle, she managed to get it over his head without hearing a rip. Avan, after many attempts, managed to roll down her pants as much as he could before he let Liz kick them off herself. She flung her arms around his neck and he brought her thighs up so that she could wrap herself around his waist.

He walked over to a tabletop with, Liz, who had started moving her hips in the most glorious of ways, still wrapped around him. He broke the kiss only to yank the purple top off her and skilfully undo her bra. She was left in nothing but her see through, lacy thong whilst Avan still had his jeans on, but she didn't care. He attached his lips to one nipple and took care of the other with his right hand. His left was busy snaking it's way down her body, playing with the sides of her thong. Her breathy moans could probably be heard outside the trailer - but neither of the two cared. He swapped his mouth and hands, switching his attention to her other breast. His right hand came up this time, knotted itself in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled just as he bit into her nipple and then soothed the sting with his tongue. She arched her back and gasped at the tinge of pain, but couldn't deny that she loved it. As his mouth moved up, sucking, kissing and biting all over her chest and neck, her hands which were grabbing fistfuls of his hair, were shocked into action. She leant down and started unbuckling his belt - the fact that she was pushing her breasts into his chest was a bonus. After fumbling with it for a bit and trying to regain use of her brain, she got it undone and unzipped his pants. She used her legs to kick them down, and they were even.

She rubbed him through his underwear, extracting a 'fuck' from Avan. Without warning, he picked her up again and this time lay her down on the couch. She looked up at him, her eyes mirroring the fire that his own held as he bent down and kissed her. He moved down her body, planting sweet pecks everywhere until he finally got to her underwear and _took them off with his teeth_. She swore she almost came at the sight.

He took his time with her, his tongue working wonders, teeth grazing over her most sensitive area. He brought her close to her release, with her shaking and moaning under him-

And then moved away. She was seeing too many stars or get mad at him, but she did protest.

"Jesus, Avan - what the fuck are you doing?" He simply smirked, and moved himself up her body to kiss her. She lost track of why she was mad at him.

"It's annoying, isn't it?"

"God, what is?"

"Being teased. Really, really irritating."

"For God's sake Avan, yes it is. What is your point?" Liz gasped, barely able to think the words, let alone say them.

"This is what you were doing to me, all day long. Teasing." By now, she had managed to take his boxers off - how, she didn't know, but she did it.

"Come on, Avan." He chuckled next to her ear, and she shivered.

"What's the fun in that?" He was determined to get her back for the teasing earlier today, and it was working so well until, in one of her stronger moments since getting in the trailer, she flipped them over and was now straddling Avan.

"I think you'll find that this is the fun, actually." Liz said, bending over so that she could say the words against his lips but not quite kiss them. She drew back, I staid planting wet kisses all over his chest and neck, before settling on his jawbone.

"Fuck, Liz" he weakly muttered as she dug his teeth in. Sure, it would look like he was attacked by a small dog or something, but to be honest, neither of them really gave a fuck.

She made her way to his ear, nipping on the earlobe so that he hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "What is it, baby?" She ran her long, black-painted nails up and down his chest, digging them in slightly around his ribcage because, hey, it might have been a little twisted, but they both enjoyed a little bit of pain.

He'd finally had enough. "Stop teasing" he growled, and she only just had time to think 'how ironic' before he lifted her up with his fingers tightly around her hips, sure to leave bruises, gave her time to adjust, and let her sink down on him and _fucking hell_. She moved, hesitantly at first, but more confidently as the time went by. He pulled her head down to kiss her - more to muffle her moans then anything, and without meaning to he hit that spot and she couldn't see straight because _holy shit_ and he hadn't stopped moving either which was damn amazing, and then he came as well which just made everything burst into neon colours behind her eyelids. Both were moaning - well, more grunting in Avan's case - and coming down from their high but they really couldn't be bothered to do anything but lie there just content with what they had-

"So you left this in my car on our fake date and- HOLY FUCKING HELL SORRY SHIT MOTHER OF GOD-"

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that. Um. Let me know if your eyes are on fire because everything you just read was that crap-filled or if you're jumping with joy because you just got a pet llama with a ribbon tied around its fat, fluffy middle. **

**A couple of thanks are due:**

blazer143

heartaches

The guest

liz-avan

And x-clownsdontbounce-x 

**For reviewing chapter seven. I love you all. What do you guys say? 'Virtual cupcakes for all of you'. Like, I don't really know how that works, but I hope the frosting is good quality. I don't know how good Fanfiction is at baking. **

**Drop a review if you want. I know I want. But, do you? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys. I just wanted to say a mahoosive thank you to the reviewers of chapter eight because I was so nervous about posting smut, and you guys made me feel better :D. So thank you. A lot. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. No, seriously. Tell me what you loved/hated/thought/ate last. I want to know. Oh, and if you have any tips/suggestions for the characters, story, anything, PM or review or whatever, because I'm always looking to improve. Even though I know I'm practically perfect. Just kidding, just kidding. *Breaks into 'Nobody's Perfect' by Jessie J*. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

"So you left this in my car on our fake date and- HOLY FUCKING HELL SORRY SHIT MOTHER OF GOD-" Alisha barged in, obviously not hearing either of us - or bothering to knock - and promptly turned around and slammed the door shut. I yelped, jumping off Avan and grabbed the nearest item of clothing - one of his plaid shirts, whilst he grabbed his jeans and some top. We could hear Alisha apologising profusely outside the door and rambling on about something - who could blame her for whatever mental state she was in, though? She had just walked in on us fucking.

"Someone always interrupts us when you're on top, Liz. I think the universe is trying to tell us something." Avan muttered beside me, and, despite our current situation, I laughed.

"Shut up, idiot. We have to go and refer Alisha to a therapist."

"Oh, just give her the number for yours, babe." He joked. I shot him a withering glare, and he held his hands up in surrender. After attempting to comb my hair down - which was useless seeing as I couldn't get my fingers through half of it (thanks, Avan), we opened the door of the trailer to find Alisha leaning against the wall outside, her pale cheeks still bright red, clutching one of Avan's coats.

We kind of just stood there, looking anywhere but at each other. How in the name of God were we meant to explain this? I spoke first, seeing as Avan had apparently turned into ice next to me because he didn't look like he was moving any time soon. Was he breathing? Probably.

"Listen, Alisha, I'm really sorry you had to, um, y'know. See... That..." I didn't really have an excuse so I figured I might as well apologise.

"I kind of am too." She let out a nervous chuckle. "I really should've knocked. Sorry. It's just I was in a rush cos they wanted me to try out some clothes for the next scene we're shooting, and I figured I would just drop it or whatever and I really wasn't expecting... Um... Yeah, that." She mumbled.

We didn't really know what to say next. Okay. Examine the situation. Avan and her are meant to be dating. We were dating. We broke up. We then had hot (glorious) sex when we were broken up. She walks in on us during said sex.

We are SUCH idiots.

Remembering why she came in the first place, she thrust Avan's coat into his hands, and upon seeing that I was shivering a tiny bit (his shirt was cute but really thin) he immediately handed it to me, and I shrugged it on. Alisha watched the whole thing, eyes slightly narrowed.

"So," she began. Oh God, she doesn't sound happy. "You guys are... Together... Yes?"

"Um..." I said. Shit, this just got more awkward. Shitshitshitshit. Avan butted in.

"Yes. We are." Okay, then, apparently we were. This whole pause thing was really not working well for us. "Sorry, Alisha. We are, um, together and have been - and Mike was beginning to suspect things. We, um, decided not to tell people because word gets out, y'know?"

"Yeah..." She looked a little suspicious. "I know. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and call my girlfriend."

I looked at Avan, relieved that we were finally out of the awkward situation.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for being so understa..." I drifted off, realising something. "...nding." Wait. Woah. Wooooaaaahhhh." My mind did a u-turn. Explaining, explaining, awkward, has to phone girlfriend, re- STOP. Has to phone girlfriend. She has to phone her girlfriend. The girl in front of us who just walked in on me riding Avan had to go and phone her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say you had to phone your girlfriend?" I asked, sure I had heard it wrong. Her eyes twinkled in response.

"Yes, Liz. I did." Alisha said. Meanwhile, Avan was just staring at her, open mouthed, like she had just told him that she was going to strip there and then and give me a lap dance. I elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he seemed to wake up a bit.

"Oh, and I have to go and collect forty dollars. I just won a really interesting bet. Thanks, you two." Bloody hell. I was at a loss.

"I really am sorry for acting so thick right now, but do you you think you could explain what's going on? You can come in the trailer." I gestured to the door behind us, and Avan simply nodded.

"Okay - but like I said I have a phone call to make so this has to be quick." I darted in the trailer, quickly shoving everything embarrassing in a corner. Alisha came in, Avan right behind her. She chose to sit on the stool in front of the couch (I can't possibly think why she wouldn't want to sit on the couch, though), drew in a breath to begin and stopped, her attention on one of the cupboards. I looked over and-

Killmekillmekillmekillme. Lo and behold, my thong was hanging off the cupboard corner, swaying with the breeze that came in as I opened the trailer door. It was mocking me, I swear. Could this possibly get any. Fucking. Worse? I jumped up, my cheeks about as red as the couch I was sitting on (which, for the record, looked like a giant tomato), grabbed it, and threw it to the corner, all whilst Alisha was staring at me with one unimpressed eyebrow raised.

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly, looking at Avan who had actually thrown it there, but it seemed he was still in shock from the earlier statement. Ohmygod. I'd be the richest woman on the planet if my life was made into a sitcom, I swear.

"So, my girlfriend. Not much to say. I met her just after we started filming, after Mike wanted us-" she motioned to herself and Avan "-to date. I tend to keep my relationship with her off set, though." She said, shooting an amused look to both of us. Why did it suddenly seem like she was ten years older than us? "She's not in our business - she's an accountant. She's really really nice, and wants to stay out the limelight until she feels she's ready - so I'd love it if you two would keep your mouths closed about this." Avan and I nodded. "We've done well keeping it a secret, so I'd hate for that to be ruined. Oh, and the bet." She laughed lightly, and the atmosphere changed in the trailer - I could see Avan visibly relax. "Oh, the bet's so funny. Louis - you know Louis? - and I couldn't help but notice you two."

"I'm sorry, what?" It was Avan who spoke this time.

Alisha laughed again. "I'm sorry - but it's not exactly hard to notice. You guys basically eye-fuck each other."

"What?" Both Avan and I chorused.

"You two. You were never overly physical with each other, but your eyes said it all. You'd look at each other during filming, or if we'd have lunch on set or whatever, and you were literally mind-fucking each other. It was hilarious and awkward at the same time, because you had no clue you were doing it but it felt like we were watching you undress each other. Oh, and not to mention the fact that in the first scene you two did together - y'know, the one where you seduce him, Liz - she crawled off your lap and you almost growled. The look in your eyes basically said 'later'."

We looked at each other, dumbfounded. Since when do we eye-fuck each other? Beats me.

"So Louis and I made a bet that you'd definitely get together before we finished filming. The fact that you were together in the first place was just a bonus. I should get at least another ten for that..." She trailed off, thinking about her bet with that Louis guy. "So, I should get going. See you guys on set later!" And with that, she stood up and walked out the trailer. Realising that she was free to tell the world that she'd just seen us fucking, I ran to the door and called after her.

"Wait! Alisha! Don't tell anyone, please?" I begged. She smirked and laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I won't as long as you won't. Deal?"

I nodded furiously. "Deal." She said bye and walked off. I went back into the trailer and sat next to Avan. Nobody spoke for the first couple of minutes.

"Babe?" He said.

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure." I said, honestly. "Oh, and Avan?"

"Yes?"

"We are so late for filming."

"Why hasn't Harriet come then?"

"Think, babe. What happened last time?"

"Oh. We're screwed, then."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: Are these A/N's at the bottom annoying? Anyway, I have to thank people or their reviews for chapter eight:**

heartaches

Bade4e

The guest 

and x-clownsdontbounce-x

**You guys are still awesome. You get... Um, virtual... Puppies? Wait, you might be allergic. Llamas. You get virtual llamas. Enjoy them.**

**Oh wait, I almost forgot. I wanted to thank my ten followers and five favourite-ers. And - I think this is totally crazy, by the way - thank you to all people who have just taken time to look at this story. Its gotten over 1,300 views which is awesome. Anyone else out there get this excited about views? No? Okay. Well, I still do. So thanks to those that just read this, too. **

**So drop a review if you want, telling me how I did. Or just telling me about your day. Sometimes that's fun too. Follow and favourite too - I always love it when I get an email saying you guys have followed/favourited this. It makes me all happy and warm inside. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So hi. This is kind of a filler chapter (I think that's what all you experienced writers call it) and not much is happening. Sorry. I'm super tired and just wanted to update, and if I added bits there wasn't a good point to break off and life is just so hard, y'know? *sniffles* Anyway, sorry it's so short again - I promise the next chapter will actually be worth reading and will have a lot more Elavan in it. Sorry. **

**Leave me a review if you want - they're kind of really awesome. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

After getting a few weird (and some knowing - were we really that obvious?) looks after stumbling in late, and then getting severely told of by hair, makeup and wardrobe (I can only imagine what they would have said to Liz if mine was bad) we did another couple of scenes before Mike let us go.

"Hey, Liz. You busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Come over."

She eyed me, an indecisive look on her face before she settled for "Are you sure that's wise?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't care. I want to spend time with you. I want to talk."

Her face immediately softened, and she blushed and looked down.

"Mm'kay. I'll meet you by your car." She smiled at me, and walked off to get her bag. I really did just wanted to spend time with her. I mean, we lasted - what? About, maybe even less than, a day? - without each other, so that has to be saying something. The pause was not a good idea. I know we'd have to stop going out together, but we could make that work, couldn't we? I reached my car, and leant against the door, lost in thought. A couple guys from the cast walked by, and I gave them a halfhearted wave. And to top the confusion off, it turns out that Alisha is secretly a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever, and she has a secret girlfriend. There are too many secrets for me to keep up with here. What? I'm just an actor, I'm not meant to be clever.

Liz popped up in front of me from out of nowhere and smiled. I think I just fell in love all over again. Her smile was... Perfect. Not her smirk, or her grin, or her ridiculously sexy half-smile that I cannot say no to, her smile. Her honest, happy smile. And the world doesn't see enough of it. This smile makes her face glow, I swear, and her eyes kind of glint a bit, and they get bluer, and she's just gorgeous. Well, she's gorgeous anyway, but she looks like an angel when she smiles. Even if she's wearing all black. She's still an angel.

"...so if we could do that, it would be great and I know you're not listening to me so I might as well mention that I just made a lesbian porn video with Ariana and I was thinking you could be the first to see-"

"I'm sorry, you made a WHAT?" I'd heard that wrong, right? Please say I heard that wrong.

"Oh, I thought that would get your attention."

"Les... Video... Ariana?"

"I was kidding, horn-dog. You clearly weren't listening to me so I had to say something that would make you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, sorry. I kind of drifted. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was saying that if you could drop by my house on the way so I can pick up an overnight bag or something, since I know it's on the way to yours."

"No, sure, that's fine." I opened the door for her and she got in, thanking me as I shut it and went to open my door. I climbed in, started the car and pulled out the parking lot. It was a comfortable silence - we just didn't feel the need to talk. She switched the radio on and an oldies channel came on, and she immediately started singing. The song came to an end a couple minutes after, and a traffic report started.

"Wait," I said, "so did you actually make a porn video with Ariana or not? I'm confused here."

She laughed, the sound filling my car, and turned to me, smirking. "No, why? Do you want me to?"

I squirmed in my seat - I was a dude after all, and she just laughed some more, enjoying how awkward I was being. I was saved by the radio, though, because "We Will Rock You" came on and we had no trouble yelling the words out as loud as we could (which earned us a few weird looks from other drivers, but hey. Whatever).

* * *

LIZ'S POV

We pulled up outside my house and I jumped out the car saying I'd be back in five minutes. I rummaged in my bag for my key (why did I have such a goddamned big bag?) and finally found it. I burst through the door, yelled a quick 'hi' to my startled mom and raced upstairs. I had to pack. And not just pack, pack nicely. To impress. And it had taken me at least three hours to decide on my outfit today to impress Avan, and so I needed the same result with only five - sorry four now - minutes to spare. Okay. Underwear... Pink bra (was that Ariana's?), boring, boring, boring, oh! Black and lacy. Matching panties, where were they, need more time, found them! I chucked them both on my bed. I heard my mom come up to my bedroom doorway to see me rushing round my room like a madwoman and I managed to mutter a "not now, packing, not much time, sorry" before attacking my closet. Okay, jeans. No, gross, too small, too big.

"I have nothing to fucking wear. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Forgetting my mom was literally right next to me.

"Language, Liz! And what about these?" She said, pulling up the leg of a pair of acid wash jeans with an awesome pattern up both legs.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouIloveyousomuchmom" I snatched the jeans off the hanger and chucked them on the bed. Tops now. Too big, too shapeless- what is this? Oh, it was that corset thing for Halloween... That was fun... Focus! Aha! I pulled out a fitted black top with a plunging neckline that had sheer fabric covering the deep V. Perfect! I practically emptied my jewellery box into an overnight bag I found and shoved the clothes in there before grabbing my wash bag. Toiletries, check, blah blah blah, makeup, lipgloss, foundation, concealer, blah blah, eye stuff... Okay, all there. I sped past my mom again and shoved it in the bag before zipping it up and surveying the area around me. It kind of looked like a bomb hit my room. Pyjamas! No, don't use those, not sexy enough. Umm... Oh! I rummaged in my drawer for the baby doll night top that I bought that did wonders for my boobs and the matching pair of shorts. Well, I say shorts, they were honestly more like a belt.

I checked the time - I'd only spent seven minutes in here. Okay. Not enough for him to worry. Okay. Calm. Don't look flustered. Okay. Shoes! I grabbed the nearest pair of black boots that would match the jeans and shoved them in the bag as well. My mom was still standing there, looking bewildered.

"Sorry, mom, got to go. Love you loads, be back after filming tomorrow, bye!" I kissed her cheek and leapt down the stairs. I felt a bit bad leaving her seeing as she had come up to visit, but we were planning a spa day on Saturday and she had another week and a half here. Besides, I think I heard she had plans to catch up with Joan today, or something.

I heard her follow me down the stairs as I had reached the door.

"Liz! Stop! Stop zooming for one second!"

"Okay, okay. I'm still."

"Where on earth are you going in such a hurry?"

Oh. Do I say... No. "Um, just a friend's, don't think you know, um, him..." I could tell my mom knew it was a lie - she raised me, for gods sake.

"Okay. Do you need a ride?"

"No mom, thank you though. Love you loads. Bye!" I opened the door, hoping she would just walk away or something and phone me later or something, but no, she had to stand at the door and wave. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and normally I love her doing this but I really didn't want her to do it today because-

"Liz, honey, isn't that Avan's car?" Shitshitshitshit.

"Oh whoops got it wrong you do know this guy whoops love you mom bye!" I said, turning around and wincing, hoping she would drop it.

"Be safe, honey!" She called after me. She didn't drop it. Thanks mom, now the neighbourhood knows that I'm spending the night with a guy. Cheers.

"Gross, mom. Eww. That was unnecessary." She just laughed, and I heard the door slam as I got into the car.

"Please tell me you didn't hear what she said." I said, resting my forehead on the dashboard in despair at my embarrassing mother.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that I didn't?"

"So much."

"Then no, I didn't." I groaned as Avan started the car. The little bastard was chuckling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank the awesome humans that reviewed chapter nine:**

Rose

heartaches

The Guest

x-clownsdontbounce-x

And blazer143

**Thank you guys - the reviews really do mean a lot. Gah, sappy. **

**Leave one for this chapter. Y'know, if you're up for it. Are you? Tell me in your reviews. See what I did there? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. A longer chapter to make up for the smaller one last time. Kind of a lot happens here, so I hope you like it. Oh, and there's some Elavan smut ahead. Don't judge me. Yeah, I'm looking at you. I see those judgey eyes. Knock it off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

They drove to Avan's house with the radio softly playing in the background, light topics of conversation drifting to each other. Liz suggested watching a film and so they decided that they'd have a movie night as they hadn't had one for a while. They pulled up and Avan leapt out of his seat to race around and open Liz's door for her. She smiled at him a little, and flicked him on the forehead.

"Doofus." She laughed, but took Avan's hand to help her out anyway.

"Yeah, but you love my charming doofus-ness, don't you?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She just laughed again, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah. I love you." Her face was muffled by his chest but he still heard her. He pulled her in closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too, Gillies." They pulled away - but not before Avan tactfully slipped her bag off her shoulder and onto his own. He flashed a playful grin and she laughed.

"Okay, okay, Prince Charming. Let's get inside before I faint from all the chivalry. What movie are we thinking of picking?"

"Hmm. I don't know." He said as he unlocked the door and motioned for Liz to get in. He reached behind him and locked the car.

"How about a really funny one? I think we could use it, Jogia."

"That is true. How about you go pick one whilst I put your bag in my room?"

"Cool."

"Oh, and Liz?" She looked up from the DVD stand.

"Please take those boots off."

"Why? I didn't think you guys ha-"

"No, because if you don't, I might be forced to do unmentionable things to you right there." He said, climbing the stairs. "Take 'em off!" He shouted over his shoulder.

She couldn't deny that what he said turned her on. Just a bit. Hmm. So he liked the boots. She could do something with that. She sat down on the couch and began taking them off, thinking about how she could use the boots to her advantage. Her cheeks flushed. Okay, maybe not that much of an advantage.

Liz heard Avan come thundering down the stairs and held up her movie choice for him to see.

"'Bridesmaids'? Good choice, Gillies. I'm liking it. Want popcorn?"

"Butter?"

"Of course."

"Then duh! I'll come help." Liz slotted the movie into the DVD player so it could run past the adverts. They made their way out into the kitchen and Avan got the popcorn and began heating it.

"Hey, what's your poison tonight?" Liz asked, opening the fridge.

Avan smiled coyly and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her and resting them on her ass.

"You." He said and pulled her down for a kiss. They got lost in the sweetness, relaxing into each other's touch wh-

DING!

The microwave sounded, and they broke apart, Liz yelping and looking at Avan like he'd just hit her.

"Fucking hell, Avan, I think my heart just stopped!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen, did I?" He said, a smile playing on his face and they both gave in and dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, what do you actually want?" Liz said, opening the now closed fridge.

"I tol-" Avan began.

"Besides me. And if you keep on wazzing me off you won't be getting that either." She said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll have... Coke?"

"Coming up." Liz said as she pulled two bottles of Coke out the fridge. "Mmm. The popcorn smells good. Almost-" she walked up to Avan, placing her hands on his chest and bringing her mouth up to his, not quite touching though. "- as good as you." She said, her tone sultry. With that, she walked away laughing, the popcorn in one hand and the two bottles of Coke in the other. Avan just shook his head and walked after her.

"Tease!"

"I know." Avan sat on the couch and Liz followed, putting the popcorn in between them and the drinks on the floor. She snuggled into his chest as he pressed play - the first scene came on and they immediately burst into childish giggles. Hey, at least it wasn't awkward.

* * *

They got about halfway through the movie before they became more interested in each other. Liz turned around so that she was facing Avan and leant down for a sweet, slow kiss, enjoying each other's company. It soon got more heated though, as Avan sat up and pushed her so that he was on top, resting on his elbows. She unbuttoned his over shirt and pushed it off, running her hands up and down his arms, as he slid his under her top and played with the underwire of her bra. She sat up and lifted her arms, wordlessly asking Avan to pull her top off. He massaged her breasts through her bra and she groaned into his mouth, any plans she had to tease him fleeing her brain. She pulled on his top and he lifted himself just enough to quickly rip it off and throw it across the room - he'd pick it up later. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra as she reached down to unbutton his pants and slip her hand into his boxers, running her fingers up and down his already hard length. He muttered a weak 'fuck' before bending down to kiss her neck and chest. She arched her back and groaned again.

"A- Avan?"

"Mmmmm?" He mumbled against her chest and she swore she felt the vibrations between her legs.

"We really shouldn't be-" he bit down on her collarbone "-_holy fuck_ we shouldn't be doing this on your couch - _shit _- aren't your parents staying over?"

"Mmmm, they are. But they're out." He groaned as she wrapped her hand around him and pumped slowly. "And who cares about my couch?" That was the end of coherent speaking for both of them (other than a few swear words here and there) as Avan pushed her pants down (he cursed their tightness to hell and back) before she took over, kicking them off. He pushed her thong aside, and slipped two fingers into her center, extracting a raspy moan. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and twisted his fingers inside her, and she came undone beneath him, moaning and panting. Without saying anything, Avan pulled down his own jeans and boxers, tossing them behind him and pushed into her, still tender from her last orgasm. Her phone rang behind them, but she shook her head at him as if to say 'ignore it'.

"Fucking hell, Avan- _shit_-" she hissed, biting into her lower lip. Her nails ran up and down his bare back, leaving red lines and a few crescent moons when he hit that special spot inside of her. He thrust into her, grunting slightly (which, for the record, she found insanely sexy). He felt her tense underneath him, whimpering in a way that spurred him on even more.

"_Shit_, Avan. I'm close- Holy..." She trailed off and dug her teeth into her lip even harder. He brought his head down to bite on her collarbone, and it sent her over the edge, moaning and hissing even louder as he came inside her too. He lifted a hand to tilt her chin up, kissing her softly. He pulled out of her and lay beside her, exhausted. He reached for his plaid shirt, handing it to her whilst pulling on his boxers.

"Can we be bothered to go upstairs?" He said, looking at the clock. It was half eleven, and they were exhausted.

She pouted, and shook her head. He chuckled, kissing her pout away.

"Kay then. We'll just snuggle here." Her phone rang again, and she groaned.

"Go away!"

"Babe, I don't think the phone's gonna listen."

"Oh shut up. I'll leave it."

"But it rung before. It might be important."

"Since when did you become the sensible one?" She grumbled as she got up. She grabbed her (cracked) phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, sorry. No, his ran out of battery. Yes, he is. Joan, I can't hear you. Are you crying? WHAT HAPPENED? Okay. Which one? Okay. We're getting in the car. See you there."

Avan jumped up, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Why was she crying? What happened? Why are we getting in the car."

"Just get dressed and stop acting like an inquisitive four year old. I'm keeping your shirt." Liz said, pulling on her pants and keeping Avan's plaid shirt on. They pulled the rest of their clothes on, Avan shrugging on a hoodie over his undershirt instead. They rushed out to the car, Liz still trying to zip up her boots.

"Liz, you still haven't told me where we're actually going yet."

"Cedars-Sinai. Drive."

"What?" He started the car and pulled out the driveway. "Why?"

"Ariana. Hit by a drunk. Step on it, Jogia."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Um, tell me if you liked that in the reviews. Tell me if you didn't like it. Just tell me what you're thinking in general. **

**Thank you to the reviewers of chapter 10:**

blazer143

The Guest

x-clownsdontbounce-x

And liz-avan. 

**Thank you guys so much - reviews really do make me smile. Which my parents say I should do more of. So, you're making my parents happy too, and the world will be at peace. **

**Yeah, so feel free to follow/favourite/review. I love all of you who have already done that. Well, I kind of just love anyone who reads this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey again. I felt bad for the cliffhanger thing, so here's another chapter, free of charge. Um, enjoy it, I suppose. **

**Previews are always greatly appreciated, but don't feel as if you can't suggest anything. **blazer143** has helped loads - I would PM you but you're kind of a guest. You'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

God, I was panicking so much. I loved Ariana so, so much - she honestly was like a sister. I mean, 13, Victorious, living together, singing duets... So many memories with her. She has to be alright. She will be.

Her mom hadn't given me any other information that she was hit by a drunk driver whilst driving by herself to some shop or whatever, so I had no idea how she was. Or what condition she was in. Or if she migh- No. She won't. I looked outside, but didn't recognise where we were.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"No babe, fifteen more minutes maybe?"

"Can you drive ANY faster?"

"Not if you don't want me to get several hundred speeding tickets."

"Okay. I'm scared, Avan."

"I know, Liz. I'm scared too. I know you were much closer to her than I'll ever be, so I can't imagine what you're feeling. She'll be alright, though. She's a fighter, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's ju-" I choked in a sob. "-she's just got so much ahead of her, y'know? And for it to all be taken away by some drunk fucker, Avan, it's just not fair." At this point I was almost crying, my face wet with tears.

"Hey, hey." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly before bringing it down and rubbing my knuckles. "It's okay. She's okay. She'll be fine. Okay? Don't cry, babe. It breaks my heart. You're too beautiful to cry."

At this point I highly doubted that, with red eyes and makeup trailing down my face - oh, and the fact that my hair probably looked like several birds lived in there because Avan just had this thing with pulling it - yeah, I don't know either - but I just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful girl." I seriously must have been a saint in a past life or something to deserve him. We drove the rest of the way in silence until we pulled up in the parking lot. We got out together and walked in, hands held. To be honest, even if we weren't dating we would have held hands going in, so suck on that, media.

We got to the front desk, where a middle aged (and very serious) woman was sat.

"Um, sorry, hi. We're here to see Ariana Grande?" Avan said, squeezing my hand again.

"Okay. Names please?" She said, checking a clipboard next to her.

"Oh, um, Avan Jogia..." She nodded.

"And Liz Gillies. Sorry, Elizabeth." I said, momentarily forgetting that it was a hospital and of course they were going to want my full name.

"And can I see some ID please?" She said, after crossing two things off the clipboard.

"Oh, sh- shoot. I didn't bring anything. My purse and everything's at yours, Avan."

"Um, I've got my drivers licence." Avan said, pulling his wallet out and showing her his licence.

"Okay. And you don't have anything, miss?" She said, frowning a bit. I shook my head. Oh, shit. What? So I was too busy worrying about my best friend who had just got hit by a fucking car to worry about bringing my damn bag, sue me.

She turned to Avan. "Can you confirm that she is Elizabeth Gillies?"

He nodded furiously. "Yes, she is." She looked a bit sceptic but rolled her eyes in the end.

"Fine. My kids watched enough Victorious for me to know it's you, but tell anyone about this and I'll lose my job, so zip it. Go ahead - third floor, room 185."

We yelled our thank you's behind us and raced towards the elevator. Honestly I wasn't thrilled about it but I wasn't about to walk to the third floor. I bounced on my heels like a child as we were sent up.

Avan put a hand on my shoulder. "Babe- Liz, calm down. We know it's not that bad because we would have been sent to the ICU. She's fine. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, sorry. I suppose." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and I walked as fast as I could along the hallway without actually running. Okay, okay, rooms. 179, 180, 181, blah, blah, 185. Got it. I knocked, and heard Joan say "come in" softly. I cracked open the door and almost died in relief.

She was sat up, in bed, a bandage wrapped around her head and torso, and her leg elevated in a bright pink cast. Which, may I add, was bright pink. I internally rolled my eyes at that. But the best part was that she was awake and gingerly waving an arm at me. Of course, I was heartbroken to see her with even a scratch on her, let alone broken whatevers, but she was alive, and awake, and waving, and okay.

I burst into tears.

I ran to her bed and threw myself on her, making sure to do it lightly and avoid the bandaged bits, and she laughed, which made me cry even harder.

"I- I was s-so worried ab-bout you!" I blubbered a bit pathetically.

"Aww, Lizzy. It's okay. I'm okay. Just some wanker that was drunk out his mind. I'm okay." She ignored the "Language, Ariana!" from her mother. I heard my mother say something to her - probably discussing how we were both swearing too much. Sorry, mom.

"I was so scared! I got the phone call and I swear I almost died. God, Ari. I don't know what I would have done if you were seriously seriously hurt."

"I know, Liz, and it was scary, but I'm not hurt that badly. Two broken ribs, a tiny cut on my head and a broken leg. I'm fine. Oh, and I got a pink cast! Look! Look!" I laughed at how excited she was over the pink cast, but I wouldn't have her any other way. I leant in to hug her again.

"Love you Ari."

"Aww, is someone getting mushy?"

"Oh, shut up." I said, lightly poking her arm. She giggled.

"I'm just messing with you. Love you too."

I sat down on a chair beside her. The conversation that my mom was having with Joan stopped, and it was quiet for a while.

"Hey, Liz?" We all looked up.

"Is that Avan's shirt?" The room fell silent and I blushed a bright red. "You aren't wearing a bra either. Did I interrupt something?"

"Ari!" Avan whisper-yelled as I said "Dude! Shh!" And both the mothers in the room turned to look at us.

"No, Ari." I said through gritted teeth. Sure, the girl had just been hit by a car but she chooses to notice my lack of underwear and clothing choices. Why, Ariana, why?

"Then how do you expl-"

"Okaythat'senoughofthat do you know what's happening to the drunk driver, Ariana?" I said, eyes wide open as I glared at her and blurted out anything to change the subject.

"We'll talk later, Elizabeth." My mom said, giving me the evils. Oh God, we were going with whole names. Shit. I glanced over at Avan who was staring intently at a poster on the door about germs and hand sanitiser and whatever else and being insanely quiet. Cheers. Loads of support. Thank you. I noticed, however, that even his tan skin was a bit flushed.

"Oh, calm down, Pam. You can't really ground her anymore, and besides, it wasn't exactly one sided, was it?" Joan said giving Avan a very pointed look. **(A/N: Really sorry, I didn't actually know if Pam is Liz's mom's name but I did a bit of research and that's all I could find, so tell me if it's wrong and I'll correct it. Sorry.)**

Oh, holy shit, could this get any more embarrassing? My mom, best friend, and best friend's mom were discussing my sex life which just so happened to involve the boy sitting next to me.

Avan blushed an even brighter red and quickly excused himself, saying he was going to get a coffee and that he would bring me back a tea. As soon as the door closed I brought my head down to the side of the bed, gently hitting it. Ariana and her mother burst into giggles, whereas my mom just smiled. I think she was still a bit wazzed off.

"Hey, I thought Avan was dating that, oh what's her name, that, oh! That Ailish girl?"

"It's Alisha, and it's just a publicity stunt. She, uh, she's otherwise engaged, relationship-wise." I said, my voice muffled by the bed.

A chorus of 'ahhhh's and 'ohhhh's sounded.

"And if we're quite done with discussing my sex life, could we please move on? And not mention anything I just said to another soul? Ever?" I said, my face still in the bed. I was so getting Ari back. Y'know, when she wasn't in a hospital.

They all chuckled, even my mother.

"So, I assume the other driver, cough bastard cough, wasn't exactly okay either?" This time the adults ignored my language and Joan shook her head.

"No, he's in the hospital too. He got away with only a few scratches and a fractured arm." I think I might have growled.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"We don't know yet. Quite frankly, he's too drunk and shaken up right now to talk to, so we'll see how he's doing in the morning."

"Besides having a major hangover, of course." I added in.

The door opened and Avan walked in, coffee in one hand and my tea in the other. He handed it to me.

"Thanks babe." I muttered.

"It's cool." He sat beside me and placed a hand at the small of my back. He leant down, his mouth next to my ear. "Do they know?" He whispered. I nodded. "Are they cool with it?" I nodded again. "Good."

"Oh," I said. "And thank you so much for leaving me alone in a room with people discussing my - sorry, our - sex life. That was real comfortable." He looked shocked.

"They were discussing WHAT?" He whisper yelled.

"You heard me. And Joan added that 'it wasn't exactly one sided'. So that was fun. Not. It's okay. They're fine with it, and they won't say a word either. We're fine." I leant my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Awwwww! You guys are the definition of adorable!" Ariana exclaimed, and both Avan and I groaned and she giggled. How her consistent giggling wasn't hurting her two BROKEN ribs, I had no clue. The girl never ceased to amaze me. I swung my legs over Avan's and shut my eyes. It was late and I was tired, but I wasn't about to leave Ari when I'd just got here.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door swinging open and male voices. I assumed it was the doctors or whatever, that is until I heard:

"Liz? Crap, is she asleep?"

What? Why do the doctors know my name? Let me sleep, I'm tired. Piss off, idio-

Woah, the back of the doctors heads sure did look like-

Oh.

"Liz! You're awake! I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Liz! It's great to see you!"

What the-?

"Graham? Eric? When the fuck did you get here?"

"Charming as usual, Miss Gillies. We got a plane into LA- when, Graham?" Eric asked.

"Uh, around a week ago. We've been busy but we were gonna come see you at some point. Then this happened, so... Yeah." Graham said.

I shook Avan awake as I slipped my legs back off his lap. I would usually do it a little gentler, but since my ex just showed up with his friend after, what? At least four years since I'd last seen him, I really didn't want him to suspect anything. Yeah, I trusted Ari, Joan and my mom, but I'm not sure I could risk it with him.

"What? What's wrong, is everyone okay?" Avan said, his voice husky from sleep and EXCUSE ME but that was sexy and a half and I could totally just jump his bones right now. Focus, Liz. Control. You are not a hormone-crazy teen any more. Chill.

"Yes, Avan. Uh, we just got some unexpected visitors. You know Graham and Eric, right? They were in town and Joan apparently called them too." I gave him a 'be careful and don't let anything slip' look. He subtly nodded and stood to shake their hands. I stood up as well as I remembered I hadn't actually said 'hi' or anything, just swore at them. I hugged them both, and we got chatting. I noticed Avan getting bristly. Wait, was he- was he jealous?

Oh, this is going to get awkward.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. Again, thank you to blazer143 for the ideas of more drama and the ex. As I said, I really do always appreciate ideas/tips/suggestions. Really. **

**Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 11:**

blazer143 

and the Guest. 

**Oh, and thanks to **heartaches** for reviewing chapter 10 - sorry, I couldn't be bothered to go back and edit the last chapter. Forgive me? **

**So review if you want - I like them a lot. Um, you guys can have a virtual, um... Beach house in California? I'd offer you mine but it's in a terrible state. Um, a nonexistent state, that is. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So hi. Here's a bit of fluff, along with some jealous Avan. Yeah. You all take a minute to imagine a sexy, jealous Avan. That's right. I'm really sorry because I genuinely had this chapter all written up early afternoon, but there wasn't any wifi at the beach, the wifi at the villa is down and there wasn't any at the restaurant. So I'm currently using my mothers wifi hotspot (how cool is that?) which might blank out any time (not so cool). Sorry, life story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I didn't like this.

I did not like this at all.

I appreciate that they've both moved on, and all, but still.

She dated him. He dated her. They broke up. Not because they didn't want to date any more, or something like that, but because they didn't want to do long distance.

What if there are still... Feelings there? What if she still likes him? What if she likes him better than me? What if she realises she's wasting her time with a loser like me and wants something else?

I really didn't like this.

I mean, it was okay at first - they said 'hi' and everything, and the pleasantries were exchanged, but then they started on the dating. And the history. And the inside '13' jokes. And I was left there. As an awkward fifth wheel. Ariana and Graham. Liz and Eric. And then me. Kind of just sitting there. Joan and Pam had gone out to grab something to eat seeing as they'd been here a while before us (thank God, I don't think I could have coped with many more evil looks from Pam) so that just left us. I was happy that Graham was cheering Ari up and all but... Eric was cheering Liz up too.

Dammit, what was up with me? I wasn't jealous. I don't get jealous. I let people do what they want, and I do what I want, and everything's alright and peaceful.

Except I really REALLY wanted to punch Eric in the face. Which I somehow thought wouldn't be all that peaceful. So I just clenched my fists and forced a smile. Liz sat down next to me - not as close as I would have wanted her to, but still - and noticed my fist. Without breaking eye contact with Eric, she crossed her legs so my hand was hidden from both Eric and Graham's view (but not Ariana's) and squeezed it in her own, massaging it in her hand until I unclenched it. She held it and shot me a reassuring smile. How did she know? The girl's a confusing genius.

She pulled her hand away from mine, and I must have looked like a kid who just dropped his ice cream because she stifled a giggle.

"Listen, guys, we'll be back in a bit. I'm super hungry, there's a vending machine down the hall and Avan owes me food." She said, looking at me pointedly.

"It's true. See you guys."

We walked out and I had to resist the urge to wrap my arm around her waist as we walked past Eric. She dragged me into an empty corridor opposite Ariana's room. I briefly wondered how we were here past visiting hours but then again Ariana is kind of... Famous. And rich. So... My train of thought was interrupted when Liz wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"What's gotten into you?" She said, concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting all stiff, and not laughy like the usual Avan."

"Well I'm being nice to them, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are, but you're not being... Yourself. You're acting all..." Realisation spread across her face. "Jealous." She finished. "Are you jealous?"

I looked away, expecting her to laugh in my face and tell me to 'quit it'.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Um. I suppose. Kind of." Here came the laughing...

Instead, she took her hands and put them on my cheeks, her rings cool against my skin, bringing my head down to rest on hers.

"I love you. Not Graham, and certainly not Eric. We broke up."

"I know, but it wasn't because you really wanted to, is it? You didn't want to do the long distance thing."

"Okay, maybe that's true, but I don't have any feelings for him now except friendly ones. Like I do for Graham. I love you. I promise."

"I just don't want to lose you."

She smiled. "You won't lose me, baby. I'm yours and you're mine. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." She snaked her arms round her neck again, curling her fingers into my hair.

"Now come here, you jealous sap." I wasted no time in bringing her in for a sweet, slow-moving kiss. I walked forward until I heard her back thump softly against the wall. My hands massaged her lower back and she moaned, opening her mouth so I could massage her tongue with mine. We got lost in the moment, absorbed in each other. That is, until we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

We jumped apart, trying to straighten out our clothes and hair.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," Joan said dryly, "But your mother-" she nodded to Liz "-has just gone to the bathroom and will be here any second. So, before she grounds you for life and castrates you-" she nods to me this time "-I suggest you hurry into Ari's room." She said, a twinkle in her eye as she spun on her heel and marched off.

We both groaned, knowing that although Joan was joking Liz's mom would be along in a second and we would have to go back in. Liz pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Love you, Avan. Don't forget."

"Love you too. I won't." I said back, pecking her lips, before walking back into Ari's room to see her chatting to both guys and her mom (who raised her eyebrows at us). All eyes turned to us as we sat down.

"Where's your food?" Ariana asked, giving us a knowing smirk.

"Huh?" Liz said, confused.

"You said you were going for food." Eric said.

"Oh, there was nothing Liz-friendly in the vending machine so she decided to pass." I said, quickly butting in and saving both out asses. Joan narrowed her eyes at the lie, and Ariana looked at her and almost burst out laughing. Eric and Graham just kind of looked... Puzzled. The door swung open, stopping the awkwardness from progressing quite so much. Liz's mom and a man - the doctor - walked in.

"Okay, so Miss Grande..."

"Please, it's Ariana. Miss Grande is weird. And formal."

"Alright then, Ariana. I know it's late but your head injury should be okay as long as the gauze is changed regularly - which I've told your mother how to do - so that should be fine, your leg will be fine and I've prescribed strong painkillers if that's giving you any trouble - the instructions are on the box if you forget but take two if you experience any discomfort every six hours. Your ribs will set but unfortunately there's noting we can really do about them. The painkillers work for them as well, but obviously don't do anything that might harm them - and singing, laughing, coughing and unfortunately sneezing might hurt a bit. If you're okay with this, you can go home tonight unless you find any other reason to stay until tomorro-"

"Nonononono, I'm fine to go home now! I promise!" She squealed, wincing a little when she tried to sit up to fast. "Owowowowow." She groaned.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, it would be wise to avoid twisting your torso and doing anything too physical. I'll send a nurse in with the rest of your things."

The rest of the early morning went by pretty quickly, Ariana went home with her mom and Liz's mom, and Liz came home with me. We climbed in the car, pretty exhausted seeing as an hour or so of sleep on an uncomfortable hospital chair doesn't really do much.

"I'm glad she'd okay, Avan." Liz said, a genuine yet tired smile on her face and it may have been the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"I'm glad too, baby." The rest of the drive was spent in silence, me focusing on driving whilst Liz dosed in the seat next to me. We pulled up in my driveway and when I got out to open her door, I found her sitting there, asleep. I smiled to myself and undid her seatbelt. I hooked one arm under her knees and another supported her back as I picked her up bridal-style, being careful to mind her head on the car frame. She grumbled a little at the movement, but snuggled her face into my neck. I somehow managed to shut the car door, lock it, and unlock the door to my house without dropping her. I took her up to my room and put her on my bed, and she sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I gotta... Um, I gotta take my face off my makeup. Wait, that was wrong. I meant I need to take my makeup off my face. Better." She grumbled to herself more than to me. I chuckled as she trudged into the bathroom after grabbing her wash bag from her overnight bag. A couple minutes later she came out makeup free and stated that she had brushed her teeth and that I could use the bathroom, I noticed that she was only wearing my shirt (with nothing underneath). It was a mixture of cute and sexy but most of all perfect and looked just so right and I think I fell in love with her a little (lot) more. I went and got ready and crawled in bed next to her wearing my boxers. She felt me come in and immediately turned around so she could snuggle into my chest and listen to my heartbeat.

"Love you, Lizzy. I said, and pressed my lips to hair, breathing in the vanilla scent as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, me again. So that's that. Um, leave a review if you want, I kind of love them. A lot. **

**Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 12:**

X-clownsdontbounce-x **(possibly x2 I don't know what I did for chapter eleven I'm sorry I have problems)**

blazer143 (x2)

The Guest

and heartaches **(honestly I've confused myself here about what I've thanked you for, so whatever, just thank you). **

**You guys are amazing, and awesome, and cool, and I love you. **

**Review, favourite and follow if you want. Um, cos that'd be sweet. Oh, and I've gotten over 2,000 views for this. Which is a whole load of fabulous. Thank you guys. **

**Bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi. So here's an update (duh). I'm flying home today (I was on holiday) so I don't know if that means I'll be writing quicker or not. Depends what I get up to on the plane. **

**What I meant to put one of the last couple of updates is that my heart hurts so badly because we lost a legend - a comedian, actor - what wasn't he? - named Robin Williams. He was - is - an amazing man, and such an inspiration. The world misses him. I just know it. So, RIP Robin Williams - a man who left too early for it to be fair, but who left behind a truly heartwarming memory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I woke up to an empty bed and the sound of someone clanging in the kitchen downstairs. I groaned and rolled over (what? I'm really not a morning person) and as I did I saw the digital clock on Avan's bedside table. It read... I blinked a couple of times, trying to see through the sleep in my eyes and almost fell out the bed when I saw it was quarter past one. In the afternoon. And I should have been at the studio ready to film FIVE HOURS ago. Oh, shit. I Mike must want my head on a platter. I leapt (okay, fine, I stumbled after tripping over the sheet) out of bed and tried not to break a bone or whatever on my way down the stairs before I shoved open the kitchen door to see Avan, wearing only his boxers, with a tea towel over his shoulder, flipping a pancake.

I'm sorry, but it took me at least a minute to process the sight. My boyfriend was like a fucking Greek God. I soon snapped out of it and remember why I'd got out of bed in such a goddamned hurry.

"Avan! Did you forget that we actually have jobs? We were meant to be at the studio over five hours ago! Why in the name of God didn't you wake me up?"

"Babe, babe, chill. List-"

"What do you mean 'chill'? I'm not okay with Mike wanting to kill me and making me get up even earlier than I already have to because he knows I hate mornings and he has the power to d-"

"Baby, calm down. Mike called, he's giving us today and tomorrow off because apparently some close friend of his or something died in a car crash so he wants us to be okay, and spend time with Ariana or whatever. It's okay. I wouldn't have let you sleep in that long if I knew we had to go in." He slid the pancake off onto a plate of at least three others.

"Oh." Not going to lie, I felt a little bit of an idiot. "Okay."

"I went out this morning as well to get some breakfast, and guess what I found in the shop?" He sounded way too excited for what time it was. It doesn't matter if it was almost half one, I just woke up and so it automatically feels like six for me.

"What did you find that's made you happier than all the kids I know at Christmas?"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I glared at him and he laughed. Apparently my Jade stare doesn't work when I just woke up. "Anyway, I found pancake mix!"

That was it? "Why the fuck are you so fucking excited about fucking pancake mix?"

"Language, Lizzy. What would your mom say?"

"She would probably side with me and tell you to stop being to damned excited about pancake mix."

"Ouch. Anyway, this is a Liz-friendly pancake mix!"

"Since when have pancakes been hostile to me?"

"No, I mean it's all gluten and whatever else free!" He looked genuinely excited and happy, which put me in a better mood. He looked adorable. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, baby. Oh, and good morning. Afternoon. Whatever."

He smiled and pecked my lips. "Good afternoon, Lizzy."

He finished cooking the pancakes whilst I made him coffee and myself some herbal tea, chatting about random things.

He put down two plates of pancakes on the breakfast bar and I got out the chocolate sauce (for me) and the maple syrup (for him). We sat, and whilst I put a reasonable amount of chocolate sauce on my pancakes (or so I'd like to think), he absolutely drowned his in maple syrup.

I laughed as he closed his eyes in bliss as he took his first mouthful. "You are such a Canadian. Do you want any pancakes with all that maple syrup?"

He looked at me innocently before covering his full mouth and speaking. "I can't help it!" He said, or rather tried to over the pancake in his mouth.

"It's so sugary! How do you just do... That?!" I said, and gestured to his plate.

"'Sugary'? Says the girl with chocolate sauce on hers."

"I put a respectable amount on mine!"

"Oh, sure." I turned to him, and lightly smacked his arm.

"I do!"

"Fine, you do." He said, and I turned away.

"Ha! Thank you."

"But do you know what else you do?"

"Huh?" Quick as a flash, he spun towards me and dragged his finger across my nose and cheek. A finger which I soon realised was completely covered in maple syrup.

"You 'do' have maple syrup on your face." He said, not smiling at all.

You wanna play it this way, Jogia? Oh, you're on.

I grabbed the chocolate sauce bottle, and his eyes widened.

"No, Liz, put the bottle down." I undid the cap. "I said put it down, not open it. Liz, babe, I'm sorry for putting maple syrup on your face bu- LIZ!" He yelled as I got bored of him rambling on and squeezed the bottle. Hard. Some even got in his hair.

Extra ten points for that, Liz. I am goo-

And there was maple syrup in MY hair. In the midst of my gloating, he had undone the lid of his syrup and tipped it over my hair.

"JOGIA! YOU ARE DEAD!" I yelled, hopping off my stool and chasing Avan around the counter. I ran my hand through my hair as best as I could, covering it in syrup before grabbing Avan's wrist, turning him to me, and smearing it across his front. We then both grabbed our weapon of choice and began squirting each other, sauce flying everywhere.

I slipped on some sauce and fell on my side, laughing hysterically before hooking my arm around his ankle, tripping him as well. We both just sat there, laughing at the state we were in. Once the laughter had died down, Avan turned to me.

"Y'know, Liz, I bet we taste pretty damn good right now."

"You think?"

"How about an Avan and Liz sundae?" He smiled impishly.

"Sounds delicious." I said, as I leaned over and kissed him. I wasn't going to deny that he tasted good - I mean, the boy was mostly covered in my favourite sauce. This was probably one of his fantasies. Well, I wasn't about to complain. I pushed him back, kissing down his chest and savouring the taste of the sauce. I pushed his boxers down - which were absolutely covered in sauce - and wrapped my hand around him, spreading the sauce that was already on my fingers up his length. He drew in a breath as I kissed lower and lower, finally wrapping my lips around him. He hissed through his teeth as I took more of him in my mouth, varying the pressure the way I knew he liked it. I ran my tongue up and down him, and he moaned, grabbing my hair and pulling slightly and _fuck me_ if that wasn't quite possibly the sexiest thing ever. I brought my head down and deep throated him (thank God for not much of a gag reflex) but looked up and made eye contact, and moaned as I did so, the vibrations sending him over the edge as he came in my mouth.

I sat back on my heels and smiled almost innocently as he pulled his boxers up. He smiled back, and pushed me like I had done to him and I giggled (I know, I'm not proud of it) as my back hit the floor.

"Your turn." He growled by my ear, and nipped it lightly. He began kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt-

"Hey, Avan, could you help me with my bags please honey?" His mother called from the front door as she opened it. We sprung apart and leapt up, probably looking like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I was thinking th- oh my goodness me, what on earth happened to your kitchen?" She said, dropping her handbag in shock when she saw us. I tried to subtly do up my shirt but I think she saw. Oh well. As long as she wouldn't tell on us. Now I did sound like a kid.

"Hi Mrs Jogia!" I said, trying to soften the blow.

"Oh hello Liz, dear. I thought I told you to stop calling m- is that Avan's shirt?" Shit. Okay, time to lie.

"Yes it is - I forgot pyjamas because we had a movie night last night before we heard about Ariana. He leant me this."

"Yes, I heard about that. Such a shame - but I'm so glad she's okay."

"We are too. It was a little scary, wasn't it, Avan?"

"Yeah, it was. Um... Yeah."

"Now, about your kitchen..." She started. Ah shit. Well, we knew we had to clean it up at some point.

* * *

AVAN'S POV

After we had cleaned the kitchen with my mom popping in to check on us every five seconds, Liz went up to grab a shower. I mean, I was hoping we'd get to do it together but I guess that's out of the picture.

My mother is such a clockblock. Never thought I'd say that, but it's true. I went into the kitchen to see how my mom was doing after visiting whoever.

"So, mom, how was-"

"You're dating Liz, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't possibly- I mean, what..." She gave me a pointed look, eyebrow raised, hand on hip.

"Yes, mom. How did you know?"

"Because a mother knows best, my dear. And you look at her like every other couple who are madly and deeply in love do." I nodded. What? The woman was bang on.

"I do love her, mom. We tried taking a break to see if it would be better for us - y'know, because it sucked so much for both of us with me dating Alisha - and it didn't even last twenty-four hours. I cried, mom. I love her so much. And I know she loves me. Sometimes I don't think my heart can handle how much I love her."

"Don't let her go, Avan. Okay? Promise me you won't let her go?" She said, taking my still sticky face in her hands and looking me square in the eye.

"I won't. I couldn't let her go if I tried."

"Good. No matter what, you fight for her, won't you? Because you only love like this once in your life, as much as people try to kid themselves that they can do it twice, or even three times."

"I'll fight until the end. I love her." I said, completely honestly.

I couldn't imagine my life without her. I couldn't imagine not going to sleep with her arms wrapped around me, or not waking up with her dyed black hair in my mouth and seeing those beautiful blue-grey eyes flutter open, or not getting her tea just the way she liked it, or not hearing her sing at the top of her lungs on the freeway in my car. I just really couldn't imagine not loving her. She was such a big part of my life, and it was scary to think that I'd really have almost nothing left if she was gone. It hurt me so, so much when we took that godforsaken break and we didn't even properly break up. I wouldn't let her leave. I swore to myself I would keep on tugging on her hand until she turned around and walked into my arms again. I would make sure she was mine, forever.

"Good. You've done well, my dear. And she has such a good heart. Perfect for you."

"I couldn't ever do anything better. She's too good for me, mom. I know she is. But I won't let her go."

My mom just smiled at me, and walked away as I heard Liz come down the stairs. I didn't notice the outfit, or how her hair was done, I just saw my perfect, perfect Liz, looking so happy. And I knew then that all I'd ever do would be to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers of chapter thirteen:**

desperatebade

And heartaches.

**Thank you guys so much :) Um, sorry to be a review-seeking whore again, but I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I'm okay if you just didn't want to review it, of if your internet is being a bitch, but did I do something wrong? Tell me if I did. If I'm overreacting, then tell me to shut up. Ah, whatever. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi. Um, this idea is from ****heartaches**** - thank you so much for that. Genius. The idea that Avan comes up with is kind of partly from **x-clownsdontbounce-x** but I changed it a bit... I'll definitely take you up on the rest of that, though. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. I know, life sucks. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I came down the stairs after showering (I had to wash my hair THREE times to get that damn maple syrup out of it) all dressed, my makeup done, when I heard Avan talking to his mom. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but... New rule: it doesn't matter when it's your boyfriend. I sat down on the stairs, thanking God that they weren't creaky.

"...or even three times." I heard Avan's mom say. Three times what?

"I'll fight until the end. I love her." Avan said.

Woah, wait. That would involve him telling his mom we were dating. Had he told her? Did she know? Was she okay with it? Wait, it was me he was talking about, right? Oh God, what if he was talking about another girl and he actu-

"Good. You've done well, my dear. And she has such a good heart. Perfect for you." Said his mom.

"I couldn't ever do anything better. She's too good for me, mom. I know she is. But I won't let her go." Well, he couldn't be talking about me. _I_ was the one that didn't deserve _him_. _He_ was too good for _me_. Not the other way round. No, stop being insecure. He said he loves you. Does he? Yes. He said so. He wouldn't lie. Oh God, I was having a full on argument with myself. I stood up and walked down the stairs, smiling, because damn, he still looked cute covered in chocolate sauce and even with my doubts about what he said, it was adorable and made me all tingly inside.

I've been spending WAY too much time talking to Ariana.

He smiled back and leant in to kiss me when I reached him, but I stopped him with a finger.

"Uh-uh. Not until you go take a shower, sweet thing." He pouted, and I laughed.

"Fine. But you're making it up to me when I get down."

"I'll consider it." I joked, winking at him.

"Good, cos the offer is only up for a limited time." He slid from the stool and started to walk upstairs.

"Avan?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you tell your mom about us?"

"Not exactly. She figured it out herself, I don't know, something about mothers knowing best. I couldn't lie to her - she saw right through me. Sorry, it would have been better to tell her together bu-"

"Were you talking about me?" He smiled and came down the stairs a bit further.

"Was Miss Gillies eavesdropping?"

"Maybe, now quit smiling like a loon and answer me." The smile dropped off his face and was replaced with a look of affection. Why did I doubt the boy in the first place? Stupid me.

"Well I was just telling her how perfect you were. And how much I love you. But you knew that anyway, didn't you?" He frowned a bit, picking up hints of my insecurity. Did I pick this up from being Jade for so long? I don't know. I don't mean to, it's just... I didn't want to lose him. He was so damn kind, and nice, and better than me and one day I swear he'll realise he can get a girl that's as perfect as he is. If that's possible.

"Promise?" I said, looking into his dark brown eyes. They were just so... Deep. And the colour was so rich - it suited him so well.

"Lizzy, why are you doubting me?"

"I don't know. Just... Cos."

"Well, stop it. I promise I love you, kay? With all my heart. All of it. You are a part of it now, Liz."

"Mm'kay. Avan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too. So, so much."

He smiled, and before I could stop him, he pecked my lips.

"Just to tide me over. Love you." He turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Shower well!" I called after him, and I heard him chuckle. I sat down on the stool after I had wiped it down, and just thought about things. Avan's mom walked past, and hesitated beside me. She smiled knowingly, but kindly.

"He loves you, you know?" She said, her voice soft and calm.

"Yeah, I know. " I smiled, more to myself than her. "And I love him too."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks for not freaking out when he told you."

"I think a part of me already knew when I saw you two together."

I blushed. "Are we really that obvious?"

"Not to those who don't know love, no. But to me, and others that have been and are in love, it's as clear as daylight. Avan's told me before about him 'fake-dating' that co-star of yours, and it's a shame that you have to keep it secret. But as long as you're both as okay with it as you can be, you'll be fine. I know it."

"Thanks, Mrs Jogia."

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" She said, sighing and smiling.

"Sorry - probably not. Old habits die hard."

"Don't expect him out anytime soon," she called over her shoulder as she walked away. "You know how that boy is with his hair!" I smiled, and made myself a cup of tea (seeing as my old one went cold thanks to our sauce fight).

* * *

AVAN'S POV

After I came down from my shower (and making up for my lack of kissing before I went up) Liz and I just chilled, watching a few things on TV. Ariana's car crash came up quite a bit, which didn't surprise us. It got to about four in the afternoon when I had an idea.

"Gillies?"

"What?" She said, not rudely, still typing on her phone.

"I have an idea."

"Hit me." She said, turning off her phone and looking at me, curious.

"I was thinking that, maybe to cheer Ariana up, we could invite the guys over."

"Who?"

"Y'know, our Victorious gang. Ariana, Daniella, Matt, Leon, and Vic. If they're in town, and everything. Maybe..." I took a deep breath in and out. "...We could invite Graham and, um, Eric over. Um, if you guys want."

She smiled and crawled over to climb in my lap to kiss me sweetly.

"Aw, baby. They're actually busy today - calm down, Graham said so on Twitter - but it's sweet of you to suggest it. I'm proud." She said, kissing my nose.

"Oh, thank God, I really didn't want them here." I said, and she laughed.

"Okay, sweet moment over then. But it's a really good idea. You text the guys, I'll text the girls?"

"Sounds good. What time? Around... Seven, maybe?"

"Perfect. Is your mom gonna be here?"

"No, she's visiting, umm... A family member. I can't remember which one." It was great my mom being here, but it did kind of suck that I had to work and she had other people to visit. Ah well.

"How much alcohol do you have?"

"Probably not enough. Want to go shopping?"

"Let the booze-shopping commence." She said, hopping off the couch and promptly falling over when she realised her leg had gone to sleep.

"Owowowowow leg asleep can't feel it oh God your floors really hard oh God the pins and needles owowowow I hate this I hate this owwwwwwwww!" She moaned, rolling around on the floor in fake agony. Well, I thought it was fake.

I laughed, and pulled her up, letting her lean on me as she limped to the door. We drove to the store and she texted the girls, while I was driving and I told her what to text the boys. I have a feeling she added kisses to the end of the text judging by the was she giggled when she sent them. That would be fun to explain. We got beer and wine, and some vodka and mixers. We didn't want to get completely drunk - that would be stupid, but we wanted to relax and catch up (and besides, everything is way more fun when you're a little buzzed). It's not like we weren't old enough. When we got back, we had replies from everyone. Ariana, Daniella and Matt could make it, and Vic and Leon were trying to move things around so they had tonight and tomorrow morning free. In the end, they were all able to come and Liz and I couldn't wait to see them - Liz was practically bouncing in her seat she was so excited. I suddenly thought if something - us.

"Um, Liz?"

"Yep?" She replied, her voice high with excitement.

"Do you think we should tell them about us?"

The bouncing stopped.

"Um... Hmm. Okay. Um. I'm not sure. I know we can trust them, but... What do you think?"

"I think that maybe we should. It'll make the night a lot less awkward and then we won't have to lie to the guys that are practically our family."

"Okay. Yeah, good plan. We'll tell them. Or show them until someone asks. Like, hold hands and hug until someone gets a clue. Kay?"

"Yeah, I like that better than awkwardly announcing it. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 14:**

lovElavan

blazer143

heartaches

And x-clownsdontbounce-x **(x2 I think you guys need to stop doing this to me I have a simple brain and you confuse me D: only kidding, I love each and every one of your reviews :D)**

**So leave a review, follow and favourite if you want. I'm not forcing you to. If you have any tips/suggestions/criticism/ideas please tell me - I'm up for anything. Honestly, I am. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews I have anyway - I can't believe this story has so many. Your support is awesome :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So hi, I'm really really exceptionally sorry that I didn't update yesterday, some shit hit the fan yesterday at home and God forbid I actually get the time to sit down and write. And I'm not proud of it, but I watched Killing Daddy for the third time last night. Don't blame me, blame Liz Gillies' fucking ****_awesome_**** acting skills. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

When we got back we tidied up a bit, and put the drinks away. By then it was six, so we had an hour before everyone arrived (or were meant to - knowing Ariana and Vic they'd be late). We decided to just sit on the couch and watch some random shows - and then Avan took the remote and changed to Nickelodeon, and lo and behold, what was on there? Victorious. We laughed and I moved to change it when we realised it was the beginning of Jade dumps Beck - but Avan grabbed my arms and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Nope, no way, we have to stay here and watching us break up. And then get back together. With you fake crying in the middle of it."

I groaned, and rolled my eyes playfully. "No we don't. Just change it, please?" I begged, pouting. He just laughed, shook his head and kissed me quickly. I grabbed hold of his face and pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

"Wouldn't you rather do this?" I asked when I pulled away before he leaned in and kissed me again. To my dismay, he pulled away and realised what I was trying to do.

"Don't try and distract me with your lips!"

"Well, was it working?"

"...Maybe. Anyway, we're watching this. So quit complaining." He said. We both focused on the television just as Beck said "She threw a rock at me." And we both burst out laughing. Everything from then on seemed hilarious, and even more so as I brought up the fact that the girl guest starring as Alyssa Vaughan tried to flirt with Avan shamelessly even though he kept on (politely) rejecting her. We laughed through the rest of it, and were almost crying when we heard the doorbell ring. We looked at the clock, and it had only just gone half six. I went to answer it whilst Avan stayed on the couch. Screw it if people thought it was weird if I answered his door for him.

"LIZ!" Ariana screamed (how? Broken ribs? Screaming?) and lurched forward before steadying herself on her crutches.

"Hey there. You might want to stop wobbling because if you fell I'd consider leaving you there." I joked, the smile on my face giving away how happy I was to see her. I stepped out and pulled her in for a hug, careful to avoid her various injuries.

"How the hell are you actually here early?" I asked.

"Oh, I got bored at home being useless and I missed you guys so I decided to make my mom drop me off here! She went, though. She had to pick up Frankie. It's a shame he couldn't come." She said, pouting.

"Ah, whatever. We'll catch up soon. Come in. Avan's lying on the sofa being a bum."

"I heard that!" Avan called, and we both laughed.

"Wait, your boyfriend is wearing clothes, isn't he?" She asked, eyebrows raised as she nudged me.

"Jesus, Ariana, we're not rabbits." I said, laughing at what she said.

"Oh, so you haven't had sex today then, have you?" She asked, fake sincerity all over her face. I blushed, my face heating up.

"AVAN! Ariana's here, come out and say hi RIGHT NOW please while I get her something to drink." I said, not-so-skilfully avoiding the question. She giggled as I turned away.

"Just so you know, I'm asking Avan!" She yelled, and I groaned. Would she ever quit it?

"Please don't embarrass me further." She laughed again, and I heard her say something to Avan.

"Too late, Liz!" She called after she had said whatever it was to Avan, and footsteps sounded behind me as I got a bottle of lemonade from the fridge for Ari.

"Babe?" Avan said.

"Yeah? Hey, could you chuck me the bottle opener?"

"Sure." He said, and threw it to me. "Um, I just wanted to make sure you're really okay with telling everyone about us because I know it was my idea and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything and I just came to check because seeing as Ariana knows it might be best to tell her she can or can't tell the gang before we even mention alcohol because you know ho-"

I cut him off with a kiss, stopping his rambling with my lips and wrapped my arms around his waist as he relaxed. I broke away and kissed his cheek.

"Baby, baby. It's okay. I'm fine with telling them. Stop worrying. We're fine. They'll be fine. They're our friends. Besides, if they react badly we can just chuck 'em out, hey?" I joked, and he chuckled softly.

"Okay. You're right. Well, we can chuck Matt out easily. I think Leon and I are quite well matched."

"Hey, what about the girls? Daniella could kick your ass any day. She's big on fitness and martial arts and all that jazz." I said, squeezing his waist.

He grinned. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to keep me safe, then?"

"Maybe. Then again, it would be pretty funny..." I trailed off, and he grinned and leant down to kiss me. It was only meant to be quick, but I moved my arms from his waist to his head and held it in place. He smiled into the kiss.

"Hey guys I was wondering wh- DO YOU EVER STOP?" Ariana came in, then covered her eyes in mock-horror. We broke apart, smiling guiltily.

"Um, sorry. I guess. Well, not really."I said, walking over to where she was and picking up the lemonade bottle from the counter next to her. I took her arm.

"Come on, uncover your eyes. We're decent. I got you lemonade?" I said, in a ply for forgiveness. She immediately grabbed it from me and took a sip.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Just please, don't have sex while we're sleeping over. Please."

I laughed, and took the lemonade from her so she could crutch her way back to the other room.

"Fine. Only because you're broken, though."

* * *

We welcomed the rest of the gang in, sometimes holding hands and sometimes with his arm wrapped around my waist. They gave us some suspicious looks, but hey. That was what we wanted. Vic finally arrived half an hour late, and blamed it on a meeting that had overrun.

"I am so sorry, literally, the meeting was meant to finish at half six so I figured I might be able to make it to your house around seven if the traffic wasn't that bad but it finished at quarter to seven and the traffic was being so bitchy. Sorry?" She said, and held up a bottle of Bailey's, which just so happened to be my favourite.

"Are you trying to buy forgiveness with alcohol, Victoria?" I asked.

"You bought mine with lemonade!" Ariana called from her seat on the couch.

"Shut up!" I called back and she just laughed. "Fine. But don't be late again. Go sit - you want a drink? We got wine, beer - but we're thinking of saving the hard stuff for later."

"Oh, a glass of red would be awesome. Thanks, Liz."

"No problem." I said, and walked off to the kitchen where Avan had pulled out three beers for himself, Matt and Leon.

"Hey hey. Can you pass me the wine? Vic wants a glass of red."

"You know, no one's said anything yet." He said, passing me the bottle as I got two wine glasses out.

"Hm? About what?"

"Us. And we haven't exactly been subtle, either."

"I suppose." I poured the wine. "But we were always pretty handsy, weren't we? Y'know, always hugging and holding hands even when we weren't together. But Vic'll crack soon - I bet. She's never been one to ignore the elephant in the room."

"Really? Vic, and not Matt?"

"God, no. Not Matt. Why Matt?"

"I don't know. He just seems... Like he would ask. I don't know. Wait, you said 'you bet'?" He said, turning to me with a mischievous smirk.

"I did say that. Why, Mr Jogia, are you thinking of having a little wager with me?" I said, leaving the wine glasses on the table as I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest.

"I think I might. And what do you think the winner should get?" He said, placing his hands on my butt. I let him for the sake of it.

"How about... They win the other to be their slave for two whole weeks." I brought my mouth up to his ear. "You know, cooking, cleaning... In bed..." I said, and nipped his ear.

"You're on. He said and leant down for a kiss. At the last second I pulled away, grabbed the wine and walked out.

"Tease!" He yelled.

Ah, what can I say? I was so winning this bet.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers for chapter fifteen:**

x-clownsdontbounce-x

blazer143

Anon

lovElavan

The Guest 

And heartaches. 

**Thank you guys so much. Your reviews make me smile like I've just escaped a mental hospital. Uh, which I haven't, of course... **

**Review, favourite, follow if you want. That would be cool. Tell me what you think, and if you have any tips, suggestions and/or ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. They help me so much, honestly. Bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi, hi, hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated for what feels like ever. Apparently I have to have this thing called a life, too? Heard of one? Neither have I. Anyway, hope you enjoy this because I feel like it's ridiculously long and I spent at least half of last night trying to write it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

A couple of hours (and a lot more drinks) later, we were all pretty drunk. It wasn't our intention in the first place to get completely hammered, but hey. We were young. Whatever. I couldn't keep my mind off of the bet that I made with Avan, and I was determined to win. Which, of course, meant that I had to make things a little more obvious for Vic - who, after her third glass of wine was drunk, and the couple of shots she did after didn't help at all.

We were all kind of just lazing around, chatting to each other when I had an idea. We were drunk and giggly and clumsy, so what better thing to do then-

"I'm turning on music! Get off your asses and dance!" I yelled, slurring my speech more than I would for the amount of alcohol I had. The tipsy-er I looked, the better my little 'act' would be. The gang cheered as I shoved my phone on the dock and put on some random song with a strong beat. We all mucked around, grabbing random people to dance with and spinning around, until I got the perfect position. Vic was just across from me, and Avan was behind me. Just right.

I grabbed Avan and pulled him close, grinding against him. He responded immediately, and I caught Vic's eye and he leant down to kiss my neck. Her eyes widened, and she averted her gaze and grabbed Leon to dance with. She nudged him and pointed to us, and he shrugged, too drunk to care. Perfect. Avan wasn't doing anything to Matt to make him suspicious.

He better brush up on his cooking skills because I was not going to be doing it for the next two weeks. It got later and later, before I looked at the clock and realised it was half eleven. Jeez, I hadn't realised that we'd spent almost four hours just talking and dancing. Someone turned the music down and we kind of all collapsed on the couch, not feeling bothered to dance any more. Ariana, who had taken full advantage of the fact that she hadn't needed to take any of her painkillers and was drinking like there was no tomorrow (and trying to dance, the poor thing. She was a good dancer, it's just, with a broken leg and an awkward cast it was never going to end well in the first place...), piped up.

"I wanna play a game!" She yelled, her eyes wide and her speech slurred.

"Well, what game do you want to play?" Daniella asked, poking her (non broken) side and making her giggle. Again.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Matt yelled, sending us into fits of laughter.

"Okay Matthew, hit me. What should we play?" I said, trying to sound serious. It didn't work.

"Let's play... Spin the bottle!"

Avan laughed. "That's such a high school game!"

"So what?" Matt yelled, pushing his glasses up (quite dorkily). "It can still be fun! Besides, we're all past drunk so we won't even remember who we kissed!" He said, his hand gestures extravagant.

"Okay, okay. I think I put the vodka bottle... Here! Okay. Got it. Circle yourselves up!" I said, grabbing the bottle and shooing everybody onto the hardwood floor.

"Any rules?" I asked.

"Gender doesn't matter!" Ariana said. Well, we were all quite good looking. Eh, none of us minded.

"And the kisses have to be legit, with tongues. No closed mouth rip offs!" Leon added.

"Okay. Done." I said, and put the bottle in the middle of us all. We decided Avan would start, then Matt, Daniella, Ari, Leon, Vic, then me. Avan started, and it landed on Ari, who smiled, looked at me, and leaned in. Honestly, I might have gotten jealous a tiny tiny bit with him kissing someone like Victoria if I was sober (because I knew they were really close friends before), but my brain was like mashed potato I was so drunk. I blamed it on the tequila Avan found at the back of some cupboard. I never did particularly well with that...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard cheering from the others as Ari and Avan kissed. Hey, I knew I could trust her. And him. They broke apart, giggling like children. Avan sat back down and placed an arm around my waist as he leant towards my ear.

"I like your kisses much, much better, by the way." He said quickly nipping my ear. I pushed him off good-naturedly and laughed.

"You better." I said, as the bottle was spun by Matt. Nothing really eventful happened - the funniest kisses were probably Matt and Ari, Leon and Avan, me and Ari and then me and Vic. Daniella managed to get Leon three times, so I think the world was trying to tell her something there. I, on the other hand, managed to get all the girls and Avan - and we might have gotten a little excited. I saw the look in Vic's eyes as I pulled away, though. She looked like she was figuring something out... Or trying to, anyway. As clever as Vic was, the slight problem was that she was completely shit-faced. Yes. Come on, Vic. You can do it. Then, I had an idea. A perfect one.

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I looked over at Liz who was still chuckling at whoever just kissed - I think it was Vic and Ari. This would be hard to explain if anyone ever told, wouldn't it? She seemed innocent enough, but her expression changed. It went from 'oh, that's funny' to 'oh, there's an opportunity I can use'. Damn. What was she thinking? Even when I was drunk - and I could safely say that I was, even if I was probably the least drunk out of us all (the most being Ariana) - I could detect the changes in her face, her body, her words. I knew my girl inside and out, and I was proud enough. Apparently, though, I didn't know her enough to predict what was coming next.

"Let's play truth or dare." She said, grinning deviously as she checked for reactions in the group. She stopped when her eyes reached mine, and she winked at me with suck a ridiculously sexy glance that I was ready to drag her out if there to my (our) bedroom upstairs. Okay, now I see what Liz means when she says we're acting like 'horny teenagers'. I saw her catch Vic's eye after that, and she gave her a playful look. Oh.

Ohhh. I see what she's up to. She's trying to prompt Vic to ask about us. Dammit, I knew she was up to something. Damn, damn, damn. Okay, she was winning the bet. But, maybe I could make this a little bit fun for us.

The whole group nodded, but decided to take a break to grab a glass of whatever alcohol they wanted, and Liz said that as Leon was in the downstairs bathroom she was going upstairs. I slipped out of the room and followed her upstairs and into the bathroom before grabbing her hips and slamming her (somewhat gently) into the wall. She gasped, but stayed put.

"A- Avan? What-" I cut her off, slamming my lips into hers roughly. It was a messy kiss, but filled with passion and we just couldn't get enough of each other. But, if these were going to be my last few hours of being a free man, I was going to spend them torturing her in the best way.

My hands snaked up and down her sides, lifting the hem of her short, casual dress that she had changed into before the mini-party higher and higher each time. My fingers brushed her hip bones, and she shivered, my touch cool against her skin. I rubbed her through her underwear, her moaning at the contact. I wouldn't go any further, though, before I had answers.

"Jesus, please, Avan."

"What are you doing with Victoria?" I asked, my mouth close to her ear, ticking the spot beneath it just the way she liked.

"God, Avan, I don't know. I'm not doing anything. Now shut up and kiss me." She said, trying to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what your doing with Vic." I said, pushing her underwear aside.

"Holy- Avan, stop being such an a-" I slipped a finger into her. "-AHH, asshole, Avan."she said, and I could practically see her resolve crumbling away.

"What are you doing with Vic, Liz?" I moved at a painfully slow pace.

"Fine, fine, God, Avan. I'm trying to give her hints about us so I'd win now would you PLEASE stop teasing me like this?" She said, clawing at my shirt. I had other ideas though.

"Nah." I pulled my finger out and straightened her dress, kissing her cheek. "Let's go. They'll wonder where we are." She gave me a look that made me wonder whether I'd wake up with my balls still attached to me tomorrow morning, but it was worth it.

I chuckled as I made my way down the stairs whilst she waited, probably cursing me to Hell and back. I walked in, and the gang had already left me and Liz a space next to each other in the circle they made on the floor.

"Where's Liz?" Leon asked.

"Oh, I don't-" I began, before Liz interrupted me as she walked in.

"Here! Let's play." She sat down next to me, and I could almost see the anger radiating out of her.

"Okay, who goes first? And do we want to use the vodka bottle to spin?" Ariana asked, her bright pink cast propped up in front of her.

"Hmm... How about we use the bottle to decide the first player, and then use it to pick the rest as well?" Vic said. I'm actually surprised she could speak at this point.

"Good idea. I'll spin." I said, and gave it a hard twist. It landed on Daniella.

"Yay! Okay, spinning... And... It's... Matt! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth." The gang groaned. "What? I'm warming up!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, okay. Um... Have you... Ever...been caught... Wanking by a family member?" The group burst out laughing as Matt turned red.

"Only one time! My dad walked in, then walked straight back out and it was never mentioned." We all laughed. The dares flew round and secrets (really, really funny ones) were revealed. Ariana had to take her bra off and hang it on Matt's ears, Daniella had to give Leon a full on, close to stripping, lap dance (whilst Liz put on some ridiculously sexy music that I didn't even know she had - it was her dare). I had to guess all the girls' bra sizes (which was awkward seeing as I actually knew Liz's), and Liz had to guess the length of all our, um, male... Areas... (We can thank Leon for both of them). It turns out that Vic has laid seven guys, Leon has had over fifteen girlfriends, and Matt once tried dating a guy - which, 'was the epitome of a dating disaster' - his words, not mine. It was finally Vic's turn to spin, after she had gotten dared to put two ice cubes in both her bra and panties, and she spun it and it landed on...

Liz.

"Mm'kay, Elizabeth, truth or dario?" She said, giggling.

"Don't call it 'dario'. Anyway... I pick..." She looked at me and winked. "Truth. Ask any question you want."

Vic looked uncomfortable, and even more so when Liz put her hand on my knee. Her eyes darted from me to Liz, before she finally blurted out:

"Are you and Avan dating?" Whilst blushing wildly.

Liz, to the surprise of the whole circle, except me, got up and started dancing whilst whooping. She ruffled my hair, and I groaned and his my face in my hands.

"I win! I win! Haha! I win the bet, and now I get you for two, whole, glorious, relaxing weeks!" She yelled, clearly excited.

"Not relaxing for me." I said from behind my hands. She sat down, still beaming like she'd just won the lottery.

The whole group was silent as they looked at us like we'd just confessed we'd gotten married when we were eight. Ariana, however, was giggling because the secret (that she'd somehow managed to keep even whilst drunk) was kind of out.

"Okay, I am so confused right now." Leon said, shaking his head.

"I second that." Said Daniella.

"Third." Matt piped up.

"Can I fourth it?" Vic said. Poor thing, she only asked a simple question.

"I know what's happening!" Ari said proudly, through giggles.

"What is? Can someone explain this? What bet? Why was Liz dancing? My head hurts." Leon said, massaging his temples.

Liz laughed. "Yes, we are dating."

Vic whooped. "I knew it!"

"But you can't tell anyone. As in, ever. And if we become official, then you've gotta act surprised. You're all actors, it shouldn't be hard." The group nodded.

"And what is this 'bet' you're talking about?" Daniella said, cocking her head.

"Ohhh, that." Liz turned to me with a full on, manic grin on her face. Huh, she was even pretty looking like a psychopath. Well, I knew that, I guess - she looked insane in Killing Daddy the whole time.

"I said that Vic would ask first, and Avan said that it would be Matt... So, we, uh, placed a little bet."

"For what? Money?" Matt asked.

"Um, no, for-" Liz began, struggling to find a less awkward way to explain this.

"We betted that one would be the slave of each other, right?" Liz nodded. "So, like cooking and cleaning." Liz nodded again, and the gangs faces stopped looking so confused.

"Yep. And I won. So get your masterchef butt on, because I'm expecting a fancy, Liz-friendly dinner tomorrow!" She said, laughing with glee and putting her head in my lap. My hands immediately found her hair and started playing with it softly.

The gang looked at us, silently figuring things out.

"Wait, so how long have you been dating?" Vic asked.

"Since the end of season three party." I said proudly.

"Woahhhhh. That's long. I thought you were mean to be dating Alisha DeForenzo?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, that's a little bit really fake. She's kind of... Um, with... A girl."

The whole group 'ahhhh'ed.

"But really really really don't tell anyone." Liz said.

"We won't, Lucy." Ariana teased, and she got an empty beer can halfheartedly chucked at her.

"Shut up!" Liz said, and we all laughed. By then, it was half three and everyone was yawning. Yeah, we weren't really that good at being party animals.

"You guys wanna go crash now?" I asked, and here were collective mumbles of agreement.

"Okay, there are two guest bedrooms upstairs, the one with the two single beds the guys can take, and the one with the double and the single, the girls can take."

"Where are you and Liz gonna sleep?" Ariana asked cheekily.

"I think it's time for your bedtime, Ari. Let's get you up the stairs because, frankly, I don't trust you not to fall down them." Liz said getting up wearily like a mother and avoiding the question. The group laughed. Ariana agreed, though, and we heard her giggling up the stairs. As they ascended, we heard Ariana say (through giggles):

"You didn't just get him for cooking and cleaning, did you?"

"Ariana, get your butt off those stairs. I'm not carrying you. And what do you mean?"

"Y'know (more giggles)... Bedroom activities?" She burst out in laughter.

"ARIANA GRANDE-BUTERA! Shut your drunk little mouth and get your ass upstairs and into your bedroom before I push you!"

"Okay, okay, Jade, chill!" Ariana squeaked when she said this. "Ooh yay! You're carrying me!"

"And it's the last time!"

Their voices disappeared upstairs, and the whole gang turned to me, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Bedroom activities?" Vic said, trying to hide her smile with a disapproving face (it wasn't working).

"She didn't confirm it!" I said, a little helplessly.

"Well she didn't deny it either!" Daniella argued back.

"Shut up and go to bed!" I said, and they all laughed at me. What? I was a bad lier when I was sober, let alone drunk.

Oh well, all I knew was that Liz was going to get me back for earlier, and honestly? I was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry for the wait, I really am. Thank you to the reviewers of chapter sixteen:**

blazer143

The Guest

4223marilyn

Anon

heartaches

Autumn

And liz-avan

**Thank you guys so much, seven reviews made me so damn happy :D **

**Leave a review if you want to, they are much appreciated, and don't hesitate to give tips/suggestions/criticism. Oh, and follow or favourite if you want. That makes me happy too. So yeah. Bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had an audition and things got hectic. So... Schools coming up, so that might mean slightly more... Delayed, shall we say, updates. I won't abandon the story, God no, it kills me a little inside when people do that, I'm just saying the updates will be maybe a day more apart. Not now, so I'll do my best to cram some really good, long ones in before the 30th. Yeah. On the other hand, which is massive good news (for me, at least)... I have a plan! For this story! Like an actual plan! Which, by the way, I am quite proud of, because I never have plans. It always just ends up kind of random. Anyway, I'll shut up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

After nothing happening last night between me and Avan because a) we were drunk, b) there were other people in his house, and c) I did promise Ariana, nothing happened last night and we woke up the next morning with killer headaches. Surprisingly, I was one of the first to wake up. I went downstairs after halfheartedly splashing some water on my face to find Avan, Leon and Vic up.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and looked at Avan.

"You want tea?" He asked, and I nodded, putting my head on the table and trying to ignore the pounding inside it.

"And some Advil?" I nodded again.

"Coming, babe." Vic and Leon made 'aww'ing noises, and I growled at them to shut up. They just laughed.

Avan set the tablets and mug down in front of me, and I kind of mumbled a 'thanks'. Kind of.

"You're welcome." Avan said, kissing me on the side of he head as he went to make coffee or something.

"How are you guys so... Okay?" I asked him, when I had drunk some of my tea and taken the pills and was feeling a little less like a zombie.

"I don't know, I guess the beer doesn't give me much of a hangover as the bottle of vodka you singlehandedly drank." Avan teased.

"At least I can hold it! If any of you guys had tried to do that we'd have puke all over the damn place." They nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Liz... I got lucky last night, the wine just makes me drunk but with no hangover. The only reason I'm suffering a bit is because of the shots I took. How on earth did you manage to drink that much vodka?" Vic asked me.

"One of my many talents." I said dryly.

"It's true." Avan came and sat down beside me, sipping a mug of coffee. "I remember the first time we went to a proper club together - it wasn't a big one, so we didn't get noticed or anything, but it was cool enough."

* * *

AVAN'S POV (FLASHBACK)

"You swear no one will see us here?" Liz asked. We were doing pretty well with the whole undercover dating thing, so she wanted to make sure we could be ourselves here.

"Babe, perfectly sure. You know when I used to hang out with Miley a little bit?" She nodded. "Well, she used to come here all the time, and never got noticed. Not once. And we're not quite as big as her yet, so I think we should be fine." I nudged her, and smiled.

"If you say so... Fine." She grinned cheekily. "What do you say we hit up the bar?"

She dragged me over and ordered two shots of vodka for herself and me.

"Woah, there. You sure you wanna start with that?" She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed.

"What, are you saying I can't hold my vodka?" She challenged, a devious smirk now on her face. "Cheers." She clinked her glass with mine, and threw the alcohol down her throat without even flinching. I did mine a second after, and couldn't help but wince as I felt it run down my throat. She laughed at me, and ordered two more. She kept going, and going, and going with the vodka until we'd had at least six shots each. Then, she pulled me onto the dance floor and somehow only managed to drink vodka-based drinks after that - and she didn't even look green. I, on the other hand, had to stick to things like beer after the shots. Sure, she was completely hammered by the end of the night (and I'm not proud of it, but so was I) and she had a killer headache (though not the quite as bad as the one she had now) the next morning, but it was pretty damn impressive.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

"Yeah, that was fun..." I admitted. I mean, anything else I will throw up, but vodka? Nope.

Avan chuckled, and kissed my head again, and I swear you'd think we'd just turned into two adorable, fluffy puppies, the way Vic and Leon were looking at us. As I was about to complain at them looking at us like they would at babies, I was interrupted by Daniella stumbling down the stairs, looking even worse than I probably did.

"Hiiiiiii. Can I have coffee? Please? And could you tell your floor to stop moving, please?" We all burst out laughing, and she sat on another stool and covered her ears.

"Nonononono, no laughing, my everything hurts. How are you alive, Liz? After all the vod-"

"It's her talent." Vic butted in, and Daniella nodded, and then moaned at the movement. She gratefully took the coffee and the tablets that Avan put in front of her.

"Ooh, yay, drugs. Thanks, Avan. Liz's lucky." She said, lightly nudging me.

"Shut it. You know you guys can't tell anyone, right?"

They mumbled 'we know', barely audibly.

"Isn't Ari gonna be your problem?" Leon asked.

"Ah, no, not really. Actually, she kind of knew. Before. And we're still secret, so..."

"What? How come you told Ariana?" Vic piped up, outraged, only to be waved at irritably by Daniella who seemed a little too absorbed in her coffee to be normal.

"We didn't, uh, actually tell her, I suppose... Um..." I looked at Avan, and he shrugged at me. Thanks. So much help. Leave the woman who had drunk at least half a bottle of vodka on her own to do the explaining.

"Well, when Ari, um, had her accident, um, I was staying at Avan's. So, I went with him."

"Why should that be weird? You stay at Avan's all the time. Doesn't she?" Vic asked, and Leon nodded.

"Stop being so smart in the mornings! I don't know, Ariana's just... Knowing. I don't know. Shut up."

They all chuckled, much to my obvious distaste. God, now they probably think I was lying and that she walked in in us fucking or something. Well, one person already had. Fuck it, I couldn't be bothered to fix it.

* * *

Over the next half an hour or so, Matt and Ariana surfaced, Ariana looking considerably worse off than all of us. Once they had come down and taken painkillers along with their drink of choice, we all went into the other room and just sat down.

"Lizzy, why the fuck did you let me drink that damn much last night? Peeing with a cast on? That's hard! Peeing with a cast on, whilst drunk? Near impossible! You're lucky I didn't break more things!" Ariana complained to me.

"There really wasn't any stopping you last night, Ari. You were on a little alcohol rampage. And you probably wouldn't have stayed this unbroken if I hadn't carried you up the stairs."

"Now, I don't remember much from last night, but you managed to carry me up the stairs, and you had like, what? Half a bottle of vod-"

"Talent." Avan, Vic, and Leon said at the same time.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, what time do you guys have to be out of here?"

"As long as I'm meeting my agent by four, then I'm good." Vic said.

"I'm cool the whole day." Was Leon's reply.

"Whatever." Said Matt, and Daniella.

"Well, we have to leave for filming around three, so we could hang out till around half two?" Avan said.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to be out by one. Shit, it's like twelve thirty. Okay, I'll go dress, and call a cab for ten to or something. Be down in a sec." Ariana said, jumping up. Well, she tried to. I had to kind of push her off the couch so she could actually get up.

By the time Ariana finally came down, it was ten to one and her taxi was pulling up. We all hugged goodbye, and promised to do this again sometime soon. We all knew 'soon' would be a lie - come on, we were all busy people, but we hoped to meet up. Whenever. Just seeing the guys was good. We all crashed back on the sofas and chatted for a while.

"So," Daniella began. Uh-oh, I did not like the tone of that. "How far have you guys gotten? I mean, since you were togeth-"

"What is it with people and their fascination about our damn sex life? It's not that interesting!" I exclaimed.

Daniella laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it, change the topic. So what have you guys-" she motioned to Leon, Vic and Matt too. "- got planned?"

"Well, we're obviously doing the movie, and I know Liz's working on some original songs." Avan said. "They're really good. You're hoping to have them out a couple months after promo, maybe, aren't you babe?" I nodded, and snuggled into his chest. I'm so glad we told them, I love my Avan-snuggles. Did I really just think that?

"I'm working in the music. Y'know, selling stuff here and there. Working on more tracks. Just stuff, really." Leon chimed in, and we all turned to where Matt and Vic were sat.

"I am working on music. Um, maybe a Nick movie sometime soon. I'm not sure." We all murmured in appreciation at the Nick movie - we were on the damn channel, for gods sake.

"I'm spreading the funny." Matt said, and we all laughed. Avan and I had actually showed up at one of his concerts, surprising both hi and the audience. Maybe not the wisest thing to do, because although it was before the movie and although Avan wasn't meant to be dating Alisha, we still weren't official. Rumours were flying after that - and I suppose I don't blame the press. We did randomly show up at his gig, together. Well, we were in the area and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Spreading the Matt magic. The Matt comedy magic. Hey, I'm definitely touring with that. 'The Matt Comedy Magic'." He started booming in a deep dramatic voice, and we couldn't help but laugh. "What about you, Daniella?"

"Just working on some martial arts and dancing classes. I'm thinking of becoming a teacher, and doing it in the local centre. I'm not sure, really. Acting was fun, and I'd never turn down a role for a small movie, like a Nick one like Vic, but I really like the whole teacher-dance-arts thing. It's fun, and active, I suppose. Yeah..." We all kind of commented on that for a bit, until the conversation died down.

Matt, being the kind soul he is, then decided to bring up dating. Thank you so much. So grateful. After a few awesome and totally not awkward comments such as 'you're practically married!' and 'go on, Avan, ask her!' we finally managed to divert it a little bit to celebrity couples.

We all went out after that, for a quick late lunch before the others headed off and we drove to set for filming. During the ride, whilst we held hands over the centre console, Avan struck up a conversation whilst I played with his fingers.

"Lizzy?"

"Mmm babe?"

"We went down really well with them, didn't we?"

"Yeah. It was weird, they didn't really seem that surprised. Do you think we're that obvious?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it just shows we're meant to be."

"Sappy."

"Love you too, Liz."

There was a pause.

"Avan?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thanks for inviting them over. I didn't really realise I kissed them that much until I saw them, y'know? It was great seeing them. Thank you, babe."

"Glad you're happy."

"Oh, and Avan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Love you." I smiled to myself, and he lifted our hands up to kiss the back of mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers of chapter seventeen:**

blazer143

heartaches

4223marilyn

The Guest

Anon

And lovElavan

**Thank you guys so much, it means so much when I get all your reviews. **

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review - tell me what you thought/liked/disliked and if you have any tips/suggestions/criticisms. I read, and appreciate, them all. Bye. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi. Um, just a reply to **Lana (the guest)** seeing as she doesn't have an account:**

**Girl, I don't drink wine. I'm fourteen. I apologise profusely for the mistake I made there, I honestly do, but I'm just going by what I've heard my older cousin say - but I might be getting that wrong. So I'm really, really sorry about that, but I am young, and I'll try and keep that in mind for when I write more about alcohol, if I ever do. Um, I'll do my best to make things more accurate in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, and my knowledge of the effects of alcohol isn't up to scratch, but I hope you'll forgive me for that. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

Nothing eventful happened in filming that day, and we actually finished early for once. Mike did pull us aside though, and ask us if we were okay about Ariana, which was nice of him. He was a cool guy, even though a part if me will always sort of hate him a bit for making me keep my relationship with Liz a secret. Not quite logical, seeing as we were keeping it secret anyway, but... Whatever. It made sense in my head.

On the way back, Liz was apparently craving sushi so we stopped in a small place around ten minutes from my house. I knew the owner, and he definitely wouldn't rat us out. It wasn't like a date, or anything, but still. We weren't meant to be seen together, so I knew we'd be okay there. We sat down and ordered, Liz violently shaking her head when offered a free glass of wine. I had to laugh at that one, and got us both water.

"What? Even thinking of alcohol makes my head hurt." She explained.

"Aw, it's okay. So how was your scene with that..." I began, trailing off when I couldn't remember the name of the guy her character was meant to be scheming with.

"Oliver."

"Yeah, that Oliver guy. Um, was it... Fun?" I said, trying to keep my tone nonchalant.

"Okay, chill down." She laughed lightly. "Sure, the other girls on set may like him but I don't. He's too... Pompous. A good actor, though, I'll give him that. But he wouldn't stop boasting about his mansion in Beverly Hills, or his, um, his special car, his... Lamb... Lamb-something. I don't know. It was boring."

"His Lamborghini?"

"That's the one. He didn't seem to get that I wasn't interested in him or his car. Although..." She started, then looked off into the distance. What?

"Although what? What are you although-ing?" She looked back at me and broke out in giggles.

"I'm just kidding, bab- um, Avan." She looked around, then relaxed when she saw no one was near. "You're fun to wind up, y'know." She smirked at me, then winked.

Damn, her winks always get me.

"Well, that, that, Rebecca girl, that extra, she's cute." She raised her eyebrows at me, clearly not believing me. I didn't blame her, really.

She leant in, knowing the way she was bending would pull her top down.

"Oh, she's cute? That's fine. I mean, if you want you can drop me off at my house and go have fun with her, or we could go back to yours, and I could... Put my prize I won from the bet in action?" She said, her voice husky.

I shoved the few remaining pieces of food in my mouth and pulled out more than enough for the bill, throwing it on the table and jumping up from my seat, thanking God that she had finished.

"Oh, we're going?" She pouted, and I had to resist kissing her. It was hard. "What if I wanted dessert?" She looked up at me through her lashes as she stood up. I pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"Believe me, I'll treat you back at home." I heard her gasp, and I took her hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I gathered what was left of my wits and managed to drop Avan's hand as we left the restaurant, because even though the place is small you don't know where the paparazzi may be. The whole of me was jelly. Literally, I couldn't think straight. The way Avan whisper-growled in my ear sent shivers everywhere. Jesus, this man did things to me. We got in the car, and I sent my mom a quick text to let her know I'd be gone another night seeing as she already knew about yesterday. She said something about being safe, again, but I honestly wasn't sure because all that was on my brain was _AvanAvanAvanAvan_.

We pulled up outside his house and by then, it was around evening because we finished filming around six, and it took us an hour to get to the restaurant, and half an hour to eat, and then another ten and I really didn't care as I all but ran to his house, getting him to unlock the door and stepping in. He came in behind me and I pushed him back up against the door and kissed him with all of the lust and anger at what he did yesterday and love, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. He smiled against my lips, and I lifted one leg up to wrap around his waist and he hoisted me up so I was clung to his hips, shifting to try and get any friction I could. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"A little eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up, and take me upstairs." I growled before kissing him again, and jumping down, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. We undressed in under thirty seconds, which was fast even for us, and he pushed me back on the bed, kissing up and down my body.

"Jesus, Avan, I need you." I said a little breathily. Okay, a lot. He bit down hard on top of my right collarbone.

"Baby, not where they can see. A lot of my tops- oh, God-" he smoothed over the little nip with his tongue which just felt so indescribably good, "-are low cut, baby." I halfheartedly complained. Guess I was putting makeup on it then.

"But-" he said, kissing my pulse point on my neck, which completely wiped my brain of any thoughts I might have had before "-you just taste so damn good." He mumbles against my skin, before pushing into me.

"Jesus- Avan..." I trailed off, my nails digging into his back, making him hiss. I don't know how long it took - seconds, minutes, hours - before I came, throwing my head back, letting him kiss my neck. He did too, seconds later, sending more aftershocks through my body. He pulled out and lay beside me, pulling me on top of him at the same time and running his fingers lightly up and down my back whilst I listened to his heartbeat.

"Love you." I surprised myself by speaking first.

"Love you too, Lizzy. Want me to turn on the tv?"

"Only if we can watch old movies."

"Done." He did just that, and we just lay there, tangled in each other, watching some of the classics on his tv at the end of his bed. I turned to watch him in the middle of one, just kind of... Admiring him. He really was perfect. He had a slight bit of stubble which he needed for his role, but I honestly didn't care. It was actually really, really hot. His eyes reflected the moving lights on the tv, the deep brown lit up. His hair was originally in a ponytail but sometime in between getting in the house and now I had taken it out of the hair tie so it was let down, and my fingers were currently tangled in it. I leant up to kiss him, a soft, sweet one, and he turned his attention away from the tv to me. I really did love him. I settled back down on his chest, contented, and he turned the volume down so we could relax a bit more. I closed my eyes for a bit, and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start to... Was that... Banging? On the front door? Jesus Christ, what the hell was the time? I switched the tv off because the commercial currently on was really irritating, and checked the time on the digital clock on the bedside table. It was quarter past three. In the fucking morning. I could have slept for another five hours! Who was at the fucking door? I kind of grumbled to myself as I attempted to untangle myself from Avan's arms, surprised that he hadn't woken up. I was meant to be the heavy sleeper! Answering the door at quarter past fucking three in the fucking morning was meant to be Avan's fucking job.

I was not happy.

I made my way across the bedroom to see who it was before I remembered that, as much as whoever it was might like to see me naked, I had to put something on. Fuck, effort. Why wasn't I a nudist? I grabbed something off the floor, then sighed in relief when I found it was Avan's plaid shirt. I threw that on, then went downstairs to open the door and give whatever bastard thought it was funny to knock - pardon, BANG - on someone's door at quarter past three in the morning a piece of my goddamned, angry mind, because I'll be damned if I don-

It was Zoey Deutch.

Zoey Deutch was at Avan's front door, at three AM in the morning, and she- was she crying? Yes, yes she was. Zoey Deutch was, in fact, crying. And at Avan's front door. And I had just answered it. In only his shirt. Not the point though. What do I do?

"Liz! I- I'm so s-s-sorry, it's j-just I need a p-p-place t-to stay and I-" her face crumpled and she started crying even harder. I motioned for her to step inside and she engulfed me in a hug. Okay, apparently I was now hugging Zoey. We weren't enemies or anything, no, she was a nice girl, but we weren't exactly... Best friends. So this whole showing up at three (never mind that it's not my house) and hugging me thing? Yeah, it didn't happen a lot. I brought her into the kitchen and sat her down, making two cups of tea because I remembered she likes the same tea as I did, and I honestly thought we'd be down here for a while. Once she had calmed down a bit, and drunk her tea, I risked asking a few questions.

"Zoey?"

"Mmm?"

"Um, I suppose it's cool if you don't want to answer, but why are you here at..." I checked the clock. "...Four in the morning?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing." She said, and laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, we were having a movie night and I forgot my pyjamas. Sorry about it being me, by the way, I guess you wanted Avan, but he's sleeping." She gave me a disbelieving look at my lie, and then her face softened when she heard my apology.

"No, no, I'm glad you're here. You're probably the best person I could talk to right now."

"Okay, um, talk about what? I mean, I assume you do want to talk..." I trailed off, giving her the opportunity to say whatever she wanted. I didn't really know what to expect, really.

"I'm pregnant." Well, I really didn't expect that.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Thanks to the reviewers of chapter eighteen:**

heartaches

Lana

lovElavan

The Guest

blazer143

And 4223marilyn

**Thank you guys so much. Drop a review, or PM me or whatever if you feel like it. Tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think is gonna happen, what you want to happen, and any tips/suggestions/criticisms. I take everything into account. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated for what seems like ages... Was it ages? I don't know. Anyway, some of you (well, one reviewer but I'll say some to make myself feel better :P) are worried about the whole Zoey thing. Don't be. Remember, this is kind of an AU thing (I really don't know what you guys call it, sorry) so Avan and Zoey never dated. Y'know, cos he's been dating Liz since the end of season three. In my world :D

Um... Not as many reviewers last time.., did I do something wrong? Did you really, really not like the introduction of Zoey? I know I sound super needy right now, and I'm sorry, and I hate myself for it, trust me, but... Didn't you like it? Sorry, I'm whoring again. Sorry.

Oh, and have you guys heard My Everything? My eardrums almost exploded in happiness. The whole album has been on repeat since I bought it :D Ariana Grande 3 I usually hate those hearts I don't know where that came from.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

Zoey burst into tears at her confession, and all I could do was pull her into a tight hug. What? Who? When? So many questions. I couldn't ask them now, though, she was beside herself.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, you're fine, everything's okay." I said, somewhat comfortingly. I hope.

"How?" She sniffled out. "How is it okay?" And with that, she cried harder. I didn't even know that was possible. I just let her cry into my (Avan's) shirt for another ten minutes. She finally spoke up.

"It- it's not some random guy, Liz." She hiccuped. "It's a guy I- I've known f- for ages, and one time we must have forgotten t- to u- use..."

"Shh, it's okay, I know." And that, kids, is why you don't bother with condoms and instead use the pill, like me. Seriously, it's so much easier.

"And I've b- been feeling ill a- and I took the test a- and my parents are o- out in Italy meeting with a director or something a- and I didn't want to be h- home alone so I came to A- Avan's because he's a really g- good friend..."

I bristled up a little at that one. Sure, we had been dating since the end of season three on Victorious, but we wanted to keep it a secret and so Avan started hanging out with Zoey. They weren't actually dating (I knew that, I went home with the boy most nights) but he made it look like they were. Of course, Zoey knew they weren't dating too, and I respected that and everything, but... I was wary. Zoey was really, really close with him and pretty, and had rich parents... And now I was thinking like Jade. Great. I blamed it on the fact that it was a bitchy hour in the morning.

"Okay Zoey, I'm going to wake up Avan and explain everything, and we'll talk it over, kay?"

She just nodded, and I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. This really, honestly felt like a dream. It was weird. I creeped up beside Avan's sleeping form and lightly shook him.

Nothing. Huh. I guess our... Activities, shall we say, earlier really wore him out. I brushed the hair out his face and kissed him gently.

"Avan, baby, wake up." I cooed softly. He groaned a bit and tried to turn over but I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Come on, you big lummox.

"Baby, I need you to wake up. Please? I have a problem." His eyes blinked open quickly before squinting at the lamp I'd put on.

"Wh-" he cleared his throat, the sleep evident in his voice (which was so hot). "-what's wrong? What problem? Are you okay, Liz?" He sat up, eyeing the fact that I was dressed and much more awake than he was.

"No, baby, I'm okay, I suppose, but... Zoey isn't."

"What? Zoey? As in... Zoey Deutch?" He said, confused.

"Yes, baby. She knocked on the door at quarter past three, or something, and you didn't wake up so I went downstairs. Um, she's a bit of a mess."

"Why is she a mess? And what if it was a crazy murderer downstairs at the door and you answered it?"

"Well, it wasn't a murderer. Avan, Zoey's pregnant."

"It could've been a murd- wait, what did you say?"

"Zoey, the girl that's currently sat in your kitchen, probably crying over a cup of cold herbal tea, is pregnant. And she wants to talk to you."

"Are you joking?"

"No I am not. Get your ass downstairs. Wait, put some clothes on your ass first and then go downstairs." I said, finding his boxers on the floor and throwing them to him, followed shortly by a pair of sweats I found in his cupboard. He put them on and went downstairs, me following behind him, and he entered the kitchen like it was a cage. Full of lions.

Zoey turned around at the noise, and smiled weakly at him.

"Hi. I guess Liz told you everything."

"Well, I got the pregnant part." He said, taking a seat next to her and pulling one up for me. "Zoey, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"It's nothing big, it's just... I've been seeing a guy, really undercover, that I've known for ages. We forgot... Yeah... And I didn't really think anything of it, I know I should have, but..." She stopped and took in a shaky breath. "I found out and I was in the house all alone, because my parents are in Italy and I really wanted a friend so I drove over here, and I know it's early and I'm really sorry, but I thought you'd be the best, but then Liz answered the door which was even better cos she's a girl and... Avan, I don't know what to do." Zoey said, her eyes glistening.

"You can stay here, obviously, until your parents get home. Did you bring clothes?" Avan said.

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"That's okay, well pick them up tomorrow. Are you gonna tell your parents and- I'm sorry, what's the guys name? Do you know if he'll stick with you?"

"Thanks Avan. I think I'll have to tell my parents, and I'll definitely tell Greg. He's a sweetheart, and we're quite serious. God, I'm such a mess, I'm sorry I came here, but Greg's with his parents in NYC for the next five days and I... I just needed... Someone. I'm sorry."

I spoke this time. "No, no, don't worry. It's no trouble at all. Honestly, I'm glad you came - I'd hate to think of you moping around your house alone." She smiled at me, and is rubbed her shoulder.

"Can I ask a question?" Zoey said, quite timidly.

"Sure. What?" Avan replied.

"You're together, aren't you?" She said, looking down.

"Fucking hell." I muttered. "Are we really that goddamned obvious?"

She giggled a bit. "You are wearing his shirt. And his arm keeps hovering around your back, like he wants to hold you." I looked at Avan, and he actually looked amused at the situation. How many people did that make it? My mom, his mom, Ariana, Matt, Leon, Victoria, Daniella, Alisha, and now her? Jeez.

"Oh," she added as an afterthought. "You have sex hair, too, Liz."

Well, that was that. I subconsciously ran a hand through my hair, feeling the knots that Avan _so kindly_ put there. I blushed, my face heating up. Avan looked a bit sheepish too.

"You can't tell anyone. He's meant to be dating Alisha." I said, wearily.

"Oh, is it for publicity?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Avan and I said at the same time.

"Well," I started, getting up and taking both our mugs. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ridiculously tired and we have an early start tomorrow. What do you say we go sleep for the remaining hours of the morning?" Avan and Zoey both nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan, Liz. Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for this. You've been so amazing, and it was really out of order to just come barging in like this, but thank you so much." Zoey said, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. I smiled kindly (or I thought it was kindly, I probably looked like Godzilla due to the lack of sleep and the damn sex hair. Thanks again for that, Avan).

"I'll find you something to sleep in..." Wait, it wasn't my house. I only had my... Fancy nightwear here. Damn, I still haven't used that. I made a mental note not to forget about it. I looked at Avan, and he nodded. "Is one of Avan's shirts okay? Then we'll get your stuff tomorrow."

She nodded gratefully. Honestly, I wasn't thrilled about seeing her in one of Avan's shirts (I liked to think that way MY after-sex thing) but the girl couldn't sleep in- were those designer? Yes, her jeans were designer. Typical. Almost all my clothes were from Nasty Gal. What? I liked their clothes. Avan liked them too. So ha, Zoey. Wait, shut up brain, she's not here to contend with you.

But if she was, she'd win.

Is it weird that I'm imagining the voice inside my head to sound like Rex from Victorious? Wait, don't answer that.

I let Avan show Zoey to the guest room (seeing as it was his house) whilst I climbed into bed. After a while and a hushed conversation, he padded back into the room, took his sweatpants off and slid in next to me, and I immediately turned to I could curl into a ball next to him, my head next to his chest. He breathed in deeply, and I knew he was smelling my vanilla shampoo. He probably knew I was listening to his heartbeat, too. I forgot about Zoey for a bit, and I ears his breathing steady and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I still feel bad for sounding all needy up there. Thanks to the reviewers of chapter nineteen:

4223marilyn

blazer143

And heartaches.

Thank you guys so much! Hope this chapter explained things a bit more...?

Review, favourite and follow if you want. Tell me what you think about the whole thing as well. Likes, dislikes, comments, criticisms, ideas, tips, suggestions... Whatever. Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi. Sorry this took ages, I'm packing for school because I have to leave tomorrow. Yes, that's right, on a Saturday *sigh*. I apologise if Liz seems out of character (I mean it's not like we know her character I've never even met her [which has to change] because I live in England not America which sucks majorly) but it kind of needed to happen. Sorry, but I would kind of hate myself if this turned into one if those fics that is literally just fluff and smut with no plot. Anyway, enjoy. Um, hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

We woke up pretty late the next day - seeing as we were exhausted from Zoey's unexpected visit. We rushed to get dressed, her putting on one of the most gorgeous black tops I think I'd ever seen - I mean, it had this massive V down the neck and then this fabric stuff... Sheer! She said something about it being sheer, or whatever. Girly names for clothing confused the shit out of me. We were about to rush downstairs when Liz stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, then frowned when she smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes at me.

"Forgetting something?"

"Well I thought we'd get breakfast at Starbucks on the way here like we usually d-"

"Not that, stupid! The fact that we have Zoey Deutch sleeping in one of our guest bedrooms and if we just leave then she'll probably wake up and have a panic attack!"

"Oh, I see, we'll ju- wait a minute..." I trailed off, a smile brighter than the sun appearing on my face despite how tired I was when I realised what she had said.

"For fucks sake Avan, what is it now? You don't have a scene first thing! Hurry up!" She was getting annoyed, but I didn't care. I was the happiest I could've been at that point.

"You said 'our'." I grinned.

"For the love of God Avan, I really, really love you, but you are pissing me off a bit now! What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice to a whisper.

"You said 'our guest bedrooms'. As in, belongs to both you and me. As in, you live here, I live here, we both live here..." My smile increased as she blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, slip of the tongue. I'll write a note to Zoey, tell her where the food, towels, and whatever else are. What time will we get back? Never mind, I'll tell her you'll call her when we've finished so we can pick her up from here and grab some clothes from her place." She mumbled, more to herself than me, whilst she blushed again and walked of.

She said 'our'. I heard it. She didn't even deny it.

She said 'our'! My eyes widen. Wait, does that mean she wants to move in? Well, we can't exactly do it with the movie going on... Maybe after... How would I ask her...? I mean, this is a big deal, asking your girlfriend to move in wit-

Liz interrupted my thoughts by coming back and quietly ripping of a piece of paper from a notepad she had inside her bag that she'd written on and posting it through the bottom of the door of the room Zoey was sleeping in. She'd probably be out for a while, unlike us, she hadn't slept before she saw us. We walked out my house, and I opened the car door for Liz. She mumbled a 'thanks', still blushing from what she had said earlier, whilst I was still grinning.

I had started the car and pulled out of my driveway when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry about saying 'our' earlier, Avan, I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to impose myse-"

I cut her off. "Baby, have you not seen me grinning like a Cheshire Cat? I think it's cute."

"What?" She turned to look at me.

"It means that one day you want to call guest rooms 'ours'. And a house 'ours'. And other things. Like the future, babe. The future is 'ours'."

"Could you be any more cheesy?" She asks me, but I can see the smile playing on her lips and the blush spread to her cheeks once more. I grab her hand and raise it to my lips, kissing a mixture of cool skin and many, many rings.

"Probably. You want me to try?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls her hand back. "Nonononono, that's good. We don't need any more cheese. We're good without it." I chuckle, and let silence take over. Well, until she talks.

"But... Thanks. And I love you. And I may consider moving in with you if you really, really want." She teases.

"I love you too, Lizzy. Do I have to beg? Because I'll beg if I have to." I smile at her. She just smiles back, and we spend the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I was getting my hair and makeup done, which would inevitably take ages.

Avan got me thinking. And not really the good thinking, the bad thinking. The kind of thinking that helped me relate to Jade, that helped me play her so well when she got angry and insecure and jealous. The thinking that helped me when I played Mandy, when she was getting mad, and feeling hurt, when Sean told her there was something going on between him and Jeff.

Yeah. It wasn't a great mindset.

I've dated a few assholes, let me tell you. Now, this thinking thing was great in those situations because it stopped me getting hurt. Well, I mean, I was young so they were never really, really serious - apart from Eric - so I wouldn't have gotten hurt that badly, but I preferred to keep the damage to a minimum. Please, I'm not THAT masochistic.

I was meant to be happy about him basically asking me to move in with him - once this Alisha shit had cleared up - and I was at first. But then my pessimistic side (which is more like the pessimistic ninety-nine percent of my body) kicked in, and I started doubting things.

Would we last? What would the public say? What if - what if he just decides he doesn't love me any more? What if... What if he got feelings for someone else? What if he started cheating on me?

The one percent of optimism in my body also decided to chip in.

What about that time you tried to have a break and couldn't last even a day without each other?

First of all, that was something like a week ago so stop taking like it was a year ago. Shit, this was turning into a full on argument. I'll start talking to myself in a minute. Jesus, now they find out I have split personality disorder. I knew it wasn't my conscience because that damn thing keeps in speaking Rex's voice.

Second of all, what if that was just lust? What if we didn't actually love each other that much, it was all just lust? We didn't want to be single, or we couldn't get use to the fact that we wouldn't be having sex regularly. Sex! What if I move in and he gets tired of having the same old thing in bed? What if I get boring?

Okay, now you're actually starting to sound like you're forty. Sorry, forty-one.

Yep, that was Rex.

God, I needed some tea. I asked if Harriet could grab me a mug of my herbal tea, and she agreed, blushing and not meeting my eye. I don't think she'll ever be the same. Sorry, Harriet. She came back around five minutes later, and I thanked her and took a gulp. I swear, I would be about nine thousand times crazier if I didn't have my tea. The team were still working on my hair and makeup until they finally deemed my head fit, and they left me alone in their room with a zip up, tight, leather dress. I stripped out of my clothes, and caught a look at myself in the mirror.

Avan always said he liked my body. I wasn't the skinniest around, far from it, but I had curves. I was okay with that. I mean, the costume team weren't because they had to alter literally every outfit so they could fit my boobs and ass in them, but I didn't mind what I looked like. I worked out, I stayed healthy, and I felt confident. A bunch of what-if's drifted inside my head, but I pushed them out. I didn't do body image issues. I think people should be comfortable with what they are, and there's too much pressure on girls to be skeletons. If Avan was anything to go by, I'd say boys much preferred boobs and butts as opposed to bones.

It's all in my head, I try and tell myself as I step into the dress and pull up the zipper as best as I can before the costume team knock on the door to make sure I actually fit in the thing. Ah, you could've given my boobs a bit more room. They're practically pushed up to my chin. Oh well, for all I knew it was intentional - my character, May, didn't hesitate to use something like her chest to get what she wanted. Thank God they asked me first, though, they didn't just spring a role full of me shoving my boobs everywhere. Though, there were a few rewrites in the script, as I heard that they might have been getting someone else for the part originally - before I auditioned - and our body dimensions were... Different.

Dan had his little comedic ways, as well, like "Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger" in the diddly-bops (it's true, the costume guys had to adjust that outfit as well. Getting out was a whole other story...) and the one where I say "happened to me in eighth grade" when Leon said something about A to D - it took us so many takes because nobody could stop laughing when I said that.

I couldn't help doubting my relationship with Avan, especially when Zoey was here. I knew that nothing had ever gone on between them, but I was still unsure as to whether it would ever happen.

Wait a sec. Zoey has a boyfriend, yes? And she's kind of pregnant with his kid, yes? So they're pretty much tied down, yes? I mean, I saw the was she looked when she talked about him, and my guess is that she liked him a LOT.

What if...

No, you trust Avan.

Well, Zoey does kind of owe you, I suppose. She is sleeping in your boyfriends house, isn't she?

But you trust Avan.

But you could make sure that you should trust him.

He won't hurt you!

He could!

You're about to do something stupid!

I'm not! I'm just saying that you could ask Zoey to... Flirt... With Avan a bit, and then see what his reaction was. Zoey would understand, right?

It doesn't matter whether she would understand or not, the po-

"Shit!" I hadn't even realised I was walking towards set from the costume department until I almost walked face first into a set of doors. I glanced around to see if anyone had seen me, and then carried on walking when I was sure no one had.

I knew what I was thinking of doing wasn't exactly - nice? Right? Good? - but then I remembered the pain that I felt when Avan and I tried to take a break, and realised it would be at least one hundred million times worse if he actually broke up with me.

God, I couldn't think straight. I'll take care of my mental state after I do the damn scene.

* * *

**A/N: Um, don't hate me. But I feel that maybe that might be the kind of mindset that someone like Liz would be in? Maybe? Help me out. If you think it's totally terrible and want me to delete the chapter (can I do that? Yes? Okay.) and rewrite it, then by all means tell me and I'll do my best.**

**Thanks to the reviewers of chapter twenty:**

**heartaches**

**lovElavan**

**blazer143**

**x-clownsdontbounce-x**

**And 4223marilyn**

**Thank you guys so much :***

**Yeah, drop a review if you want and tell me whether you liked/hated it, why, any suggestions etc. I'd love to hear from you :D. Laters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. Seriously, I'm really sorry. I should have updated about ten years ago and I didn't, because school is hard (especially when you don't get wifi in the dorms [bedrooms] seeing as that's when I write and upload most) and I'm tired and Jesus, I have so much work to do.**

**So the line break things aren't working, so I put LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB where they're meant to be because a) I'm a really embarrassing person and b) an embarrassing fact is that when I write these chapters on Notes on my iPad I actually write that in the spaces where line breaks should be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB (I told you I was embarrassing) **

LIZ'S POV

I stumbled through the scene, my head not quite being in the right place. I knew I hadn't done it very well. I think the others were a little weirded out, too. I'm not being cocky when I say I usually remember my lines, it's just a fact. Science? Math? Nope. I can't memorise equations or theorems for the life of me, but lines I could do.

Not today.

If you had asked me this morning, before I started thinking about everything, then I probably would have been able to recite all my lines perfectly, but the whole Avan-thing had my brain all confused. I kept on missing my cues, and forgetting lines, and just generally doing crap. Mike called me over after God know how many takes to talk.

"What's wrong, Liz? You're usually just so much..." He began.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. My head's just not... Normal... Today." I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Are you feeling ill or anything?" He said. Mike was so nice, but I couldn't really feel like I actually liked him seeing as he was keeping Avan and I apart. I don't know, it all sounded like a teenage book or something, like a modern Romeo and Juliet.

I really, really hated Romeo and Juliet. What? They were both just so stupid.

"No, Mike, not ill. I don't think. It might be the start of something. I'm not sure. My brain's just foggy and I can't concentrate. I'm really really sorry. We can do another take if you want, and I'll try not to fu- screw it up. Sorry." I apologised. He looked concerned. Did I really look that bad?

"I'd rather you went home and got some rest."

"But what ab-"

"No, seriously. I don't want this prolonged to the end of filming so you're ill for all the promotion. I'd rather you caught it early." Ooh, now I felt bad. I wasn't ill, but I might as well have been for all I could act.

"Are you sure? I don't want today to go to waste, or anything... You do have other scenes to film, right? I'm not screwing up the whole schedule, am I?"

Mike smiled at me kindly. "No, Liz. Luckily we were just doing this one with you, and then the rest without you, and then some one-on-one scenes with you and Alisha but she has other things to do anyway. Go home. Get rest." He gently pushed me to the door and I smiled weakly. I might as well milk this whole sick-thing while I'm at it.

I went to change out of the dress and into my clothes, and it struck me that Avan was my ride. Oh well. Guess it's Uber for me today. With more creepy drivers. Seriously, do they put 'must flirt with every passenger' on the job description?

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

I got a cab home and let myself in, finding Zoey sat on the couch watching TV, wearing the clothes she came in last night. She sprung up at hearing the door open, and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Oh, hey Liz! Thanks for the note and everything. I wasn't expecting you back here so soon - I thought Avan was going to call when you guys finished so I could get ready and... Wait, where is he?"

"I, um, finished earlier. Yeah, he was still filming so I got a cab. Sorry about this. If you want we could take your car, so we don't have to wait for him to get back to go and get a bag for you?"

"Sure, if you want. I'll grab my keys from upstairs." She darted up the stairs, leaving me standing near the door. I glanced at the mirror. I just looked tired, really, which was understandable considering the circumstances - not that Mike knew or anything, just considering them.

She was down quickly, pulling on her boots and holding out the keys.

"Do you particularly want to drive? 'Cause I'll do it otherwise." I smiled at her.

"I'll leave you to do it; you know your car better than me." She nodded and stepped out the door as I followed and locked it behind me. We sat in the car, putting the radio on quietly. We had gotten halfway to her house (I think, I wasn't completely sure) before she spoke up, jolting me from my thoughts about something like dinosaurs. I don't know.

"Y'know, I haven't really thanked you properly for letting me stay." She glanced over and smiled. I felt my eyebrows furrow into a frown in confusion.

"Thanks for what? It's not like it's my house."

"I know it's not, but..." She trailed off as she took a sharp left. "It's Avan's house. And I'm assuming you were probably staying there for a bit, and I'm...interrupting? My point is, I'm grateful. And I owe you one." She smiled again.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I might actually take you up on the favour bit. I know that's not the typical response to that. It's not huge, or anything, I just feel that you might... Understand... Where I'm coming from. And it helps you're a girl."

"Oh, okay... What were you thinking?"

I shut my eyes. Well, she either thinks I'm a crazy bitch or she sympathises with me.

"I was wondering... Okay, this is going to sound weird but I'll try and explain." I took a deep breath. "Guys are assholes." Way to go, Liz.

To my surprise, she just laughed instead of referring me to a mental hospital.

"That they are, Liz."

"And they can change their minds really, really quickly. And... It sucks." I said, a little uncomfortably. She sobered up when she realised what I was trying to say (in my own special way).

"Oh. Yeah, they can. And I know it hurts. And us girls stick together, don't we?" She shot me another smile, but this time it was a knowing one. Not pitiful, but understanding.

"Yeah... So I was wondering if you'd help me make sure that he was... That he is- I mean, that Av-"

"I get it, Liz. I would want someone to do that to Greg, I suppose. Yeah, guys are assholes. I think we've all had one."

"Three, actually." Her eyebrows shot up, and she gasped.

"Three guys have cheated on you? They took advantage of _you_, of all people? Jesus, did they know what they would be missing? You've got it all!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I think I just have really bad taste. So I was wondering if you'd maybe try and... Flirt? With him? Maybe? Come on quite strong, and stuff? I mean, if you don't want to it'll be fine..."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I'll do it. It's fine." I smiled at her this time. "Hey, at least I'm not all fat yet, right?" She joked, trying to being light to the situation. It worked, I chuckled.

"Thanks, Zoey." It's nice having someone who... Got you, I guess. Ariana would always, always be my best friend. Period. That's just inevitable. We've known each other for so long, and sure, we've had arguments before, but we forgot about them in a few days because we just couldn't live without talking to each other. It's just... She has always been very... Sweet, though, when it came to love. It was always a perfect kind love for her, and it worked really well, but she doesn't get me when I tell her about these things. It was nice. It's always nice knowing that someone else thought the same things as you did.

We pulled up outside her house and she packed a bag quickly, throwing in night stuff, clothes, toiletries and whatever else. The bag looked pretty heavy, so I offered to carry it.

"Y'know, I'm not nine months yet. I think I can hold a bag." She said jokingly, smiling at me but handing the bag over anyway. "Thanks, though."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the doctor's maybe later, as well. If you want to wait for G- Greg, is it?" She nodded. "Yeah, if you want to wait for Greg we can but I figured we might want to check it out and stuff. I know a private one that should have time for you. Only if you want, though." I scrolled through the contacts on my phone, trying to find the lady-doctor's number.

"That would be kind of awesome. It'd be nice to know if he or she's doing okay. Greg can come again later when he's back, this isn't really important, is it?"

I shook my head, so we decided to go after grabbing a bite to eat. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little nervous about it. It was my first time doing anything like this with anybody. I always imagined it would be Ariana... Funny how things change, I thought, as I made the appointment.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry again for the wait. Don't go to boarding school, kids (I'm kidding, it's not that bad). Anyway, sorry about the awkward line breaks and I have to thank some people for reviewing the last chapter:**

lovElavan

4223marilyn

blazer143

heartaches

liz-avan

And GillianSwiftie

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, in the short periods of time when I am actually able to check my emails, its great to see all the messages and reviews :) **

**Oh, and I will reply to messages and reviews in a few minutes. Sorry. God, I'm a terrible person. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So hey. I'm really really really sorry for not updating for like, a week (a week? Six days? Whatever) but I have been busy, and the only reason I'm updating now is because I have a ridiculously bad migraine and I'm off sport (hallelujah, I hate hockey) and I'm meant to be catching up on work and I probably shouldn't be looking at a screen, but you know what? I love you guys, so I'm updating. **

**Oh, and I REACHED 100 (well, 102 actually) REVIEWS WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS AWESOME YAY! Hopefully I might be able to update fairly soon as well (but don't get your hopes up, it depends how much work I have to catch up on). **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, and I also have no clue how doctors work. So, in my head, everything is normal and that kind of thing can happen. Sorry if it's completely wrong. I kind of haven't been pregnant yet. **

**Oh, and the line breaks still aren't working for me, so you can have a good ol' laugh. **

LIZ'S POV

After stopping at a random restaurant (and sitting in the very corner so nobody would see us), we drove to Dr Eskey's small surgery and we met her as we came in.

"Hello, Liz," she said, shaking my hand as she turned to Zoey. "And this is Zoey, I assume?" She smiled kindly at her, and I was internally thanking her because of course she knew who she was - who didn't? - but she still kept it professional.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry for the short notice..." She drifted off, looking apologetic and shifting from foot to foot.

"No, that's okay. Now, do you want to come inside? And would you rather Liz came in with you or stayed out here...?"

Zoey turned to me, and I tried my best to look comforting (or something like that).

"Um, if it's okay, can she come in? Um, I don't mind if you don't want to or-"

"Listen, it's fine. I'll come." I followed her into the room, and sat in one of the three chairs in front of Dr Eskey's desk.

"Okay Zoey... So, you think you're pregnant?" She asked and looked over her glasses at us.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I mean, the test said 'positive' but they can be just scares... Right?"

"They could be, but most are pretty accurate. Now if you want to come lie on the bed so I can check everything out, that'd be great."

I went and stood next to the bed whilst Zoey sat on it, eyeing the doctor pulling out a stethoscope nervously. I reached out a hand and kind of awkwardly squeezed her leg, but it seemed to do the trick because she stopped looking quite so anxious and smiled.

"So, Zoey... Do you know how far along you are?"

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. Have you missed a period lately...?"

"Um, I actually missed my last two but I kind of ignored it... I guess the morning sickness started up late or something because I only began feeling sick around... A couple weeks ago?"

"Okay. Now, if you'll just lie down here... That's right. Can you pull up your top a little for me? Thanks." Zoey did as she asked.

"This is going to feel a little cold, and weird, and it smells of hospital a bit but it's harmless." Dr Eskey spread this... Goo... On her stomach and she cringed at the temperature. Well, at least she wasn't crying or anything like that.

The doctor pulled out this wand-thing which was hooked up to a monitor and a screen, and some other techy things that I don't know the name of and started rubbing it over Zoey's stomach. The image on the screen was all fuzzy and grainy but it vaguely looked like all the other... Sonograms...? Is that what they're called? I've ever seen (all on movies) just without the massive baby in the middle. The doctor smiled, and halted the screen so the picture wasn't moving.

"There's your child, Zoey." She said, and pointed to this barely visible oval-circle type shape floating in the middle. If I was honest, I wouldn't have been able to tell that it was a kid. Probably why I'm not a doctor. Zoey looked so happy it thought she might start crying rainbows or something. The doctor then reached over and slowly turned a knob to it's maximum and held a finger to her lips as we all leant in.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

That's the... The kids heartbeat. Oh, that's weird. And kind of... Cool. Zoey gave in and let a few tears slide down her face.

"I know it's not very loud but it is only a small foetus and it's quite hard to pick up a clear heartbeat, but it should be stronger in the next two or three weeks. Do you want the picture?" She asked, and Zoey just nodded. The doctor smiled and said she'd be right back, and handed Zoey some tissue roll to wipe the gooey stuff from her stomach.

"Wow." She breathed, a shit-eating smile still on her face.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." I agreed with her.

"There's a- an actual HUMAN living inside me. Wow." I smiled, and hugged her.

"You think it's gonna be a mini-Greg or a mini-Zoey?" I asked.

"Definitely a Greg. One hundred percent. It's a boy. I just know. That sounds mad, doesn't it? But I just know it's a boy." She nodded at me, wiping the mascara running from her eyes.

"Must be... Instinct? Maternal? Motherly? I've heard about mothers that apparently knew things like that." I shrugged and turned as the door opened and the doctor walked in, carefully holding a small square picture of the sonogram. Zoey broke out in a bright beam again, and even I had to smile at the fact that she was just so genuinely happy. The doctor mentioned some things as we walked to the front desk, gave her some tablets or vitamins or whatever, told her to drink lemonade if she was feeling nauseous (what?) and told us we could go. She turned to me as we made our way out of the surgery, stopping me.

"Liz?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you, so much, for taking me there. It's kind of hit me now, and I'm more excited than worried. And thanks for being so understanding and helpful. And for coming in with me. I don't think I could have don't this without you." I smiled, and hugged her.

"Hey, what are friends for? Now let's go back home, Avan'll be back by now and he'll probably be wondering where we are. Oh, and it's his turn to cook." I smiled to myself, remembering our bet (that I haven't quite taken advantage of yet). "Hope you don't mind my boring vegan food. Avan's gotten used to it, though."

"I'm sure it'll taste fine." She said as she climbed in the car.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

We got back to Avan's house around six, and we were both starving seeing as we had only eaten small salads at the restaurant earlier (me because they were surprisingly vegan-unfriendly, and her because she felt too nervous to stomach anything else). Avan's car was already in the driveway so I unlocked the door and we both went in, meeting Avan in the kitchen where he was doing something with food. He looked up at the noise, and rushed over when he saw it was us.

"What's wrong? Mike said you went home feeling sick around two but he only let me go at three thirty and it's six now! Where were you? Is Zoey okay?" He said, his cute little face folding into a concerned frown.

"Babe, chill." I sat down at the counter and stole a carrot stick, crunching off the end. "I was screwing up everything this morning, so he just said go home."

"How come? You're usually so-" he began, and I waved the carrot stick.

"Just tired. We had a drive to Dr Eskey's-" I watched as his eyes widened and he glanced between Zoey and I. "-to get everything checked out FOR HER. I'm fine. Yeah, she put this weird shit on her stomach, and a little picture popped up, and we heard the heartbeat and everything. It was pretty cool." I turned to Zoey, who had been weirdly quiet through all this. "Wasn't it?" She nodded, and I picked up another stick.

"Yeah. Seeing the baby was weird, and crazy, but it made things more real. So, what're ya cooking?" She quipped, and smiled flirta- what was sh-

Oh, she smiled flirtatiously at him. I get it. Smart girl.

I looked over at Avan, who frowned a bit and turned back to me, looking confused.

"I am cooking a vegan-y stir fry. Kind of. With those funky rice noodle things. Oh, and help yourself to carrot sticks, as you kind of already have." He poked my arm and I laughed.

"Well don't put a plate of them out then!"

"Whatever. Babe, can you set the table? I thought we might as well sit all fancy for our guest." He smiled at Zoey.

"No, you guys don't have to bother setting things up fancy for me. Really, it's not necessary." She walked over to Avan and stuck her head over his shoulder, getting a bit too close for 'just friends'. She was really good at flirting. Should I be worried?

"But this smells ridiculously good." Avan turned around again, catching my eye,and I gave him an innocent-how-should-I-possibly-know-what's-going-on smile. He turned back around, and Zoey walked by me to get glasses after I told her where they were, and she winked.

I don't think I had actually payed attention to quite how good at acting she was. Huh.

A couple of minuted passed before Avan finally came with the food (about time, do you not hear my stomach grumbling?) and we all sat down, a little bit awkwardly, if I was honest.

This was gonna be really interesting.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMAB**

**A/N: Yeah. So, I haven't decided what's gonna happen with Avan and Zoey and the whole flirting thing, so if you guys could tell me what you want to happen (taking into account that the story kind of needs to have a plot) then that would be awesome. If it's all secret and you want it to be a surprise, then just go onto my account thingy and press the little PM button. Well, I think that's how it works, anyway. I'm really technologically backwards.**

**So thanks to all you fabulous humans (or dogs, or aliens, no judgement) who reviewed last time:**

4223marilyn

heartaches

blazer143

lovElavan

x-clownsdontbounce-x

youdontneedtoknowmyname13

**You guys are just awesome. Review if you want. Tips, comments, criticism, ideas, compliments (we all love them), anything. Bye :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Would you look at me, I'm updating. Anyway, I gotta say thanks because I was all 'hey can you give me ideas' and then BAM there were ideas! So you guys are awesome (but ya already knew that :D). I hope you enjoy this one, and in response to **lovElavan** (the guest): yes, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I promise :) but trust me, I'm not kidding when I say it's hard. Line breaks are also still embarrassing.**

**WOAH WAIT ONE SEC! RIP Joan Rivers (I know this is super late sorry I did know about it by the way I'm just an idiot), you were a generally awesome actress, comedienne, playwright, and person. You will be missed sorely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

AVAN'S POV

So this was weird. Really weird. Every opportunity she got, Zoey was flirting - flirting! - with me. I just didn't get it. Well, I thought she was flirting. She'd compliment me on everything I wore or cooked or anything, and she'd say these cheeky little comments about my abs or my hair or - one of her favourites - my eyes. She'd hug me or touch me whenever she got the chance, and she'd always manage to bump into me in the hallway when she was in her towel. Always. I mean, how is it that she has an en suite with the guest bedroom yet manages to find a way to walk around? How? And the weirdest thing? Liz didn't bat an eyelid. She didn't even notice. And if she did, she didn't say anything. In fact, she was being friendly. Like, really friendly. Not Ariana friendly, cos that'd be weird, but say... Vic friendly. Like she'd known her for a while. And in a way, she had, but she hadn't really been friends with her for that long, more like acquaintances. No, Liz was really buddy-buddy with her, not even complaining a bit when she had to get up in the morning - really early - to help her when she was puking.

She was definitely flirting, and Liz was definitely acting weird.

Liz had seemed to throw herself into work a lot more, as well. I don't know if it had something to do with the way she apparently messed up the other day (I'm not sure how long ago it was, I kind of lost track of the days - actually probably only a couple of days) after Zoey came, which was understandable seeing as we were both ridiculously tired, but she was definitely making a point of learning her lines until she could have recited them in her sleep. I've asked her what was wrong time and time again, but she says she's fine. This is the problem with having a girlfriend who is ridiculously talented at acting! I have to analyse every bit of her to find out whether she's lying or not. People always say "oh, if the smile doesn't reach their eyes, then it's fake" like it's that simple. Bullshit! I can guarantee that they've never had a girlfriend - hell, that they've even met a person with as much talent as Liz. The things she can't control, though, are her eyes, but I need to get a good look at them to make sure she is actually fine. The problem? She knows that. She always manages to turn away and go do something before I can see. We both know each other much too well!

And to top it all off, we hadn't had sex since Zoey came. I'm not like some guys in the sense that I feel a relationship is only complete if we're having sex, but I'm not going to lie and say it's not nice. And if I'm honest, Liz is damn good at it too. I would be perfectly happy not having sex with her, but I know she has as high a sexual drive - if not higher - as I do. And she hasn't given me a reason. If she said something like 'Avan, I don't want to have sex with you for a while because I think I want to suddenly stop until we get married if we do' or something stupid like that, I'd probably be okay with it. Well, maybe not that reason, cos that'd be dumb, but you get what I mean. And it's not like it's because she doesn't want to wake Zoey up, because we found the first time we tried to wake her up that she sleeps like a rock. That somehow just swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills. Seriously, it's nearly impossible to wake her. I just don't get it. She doesn't seem uncomfortable with me... I mean, if she wanted to avoid me completely (apart from work) she could have just asked her mom to come and pick her up, but she's gone and done the opposite! I heard her on the phone saying she was spending a few more nights at Ariana's (I don't even know why she bothers with the whole Ariana-lie thing anymore, because I'm pretty sure her mom knows she's just sleeping at mine). Maybe it's a girl-pregnancy thing? Like, if one girl is pregnant, then the other girl acts weirdly? I don't know, that's not logical. Well, girls aren't logical anyway, so...

Wait, pregnant?

Pregnant!

That's it! I've got it! Liz is worried that she'll get pregnant! It doesn't explain Zoey's weird behaviour, but maybe that's another girl thing. Should I ask her? Maybe she wa-

Oh my God, what if she's pregnant?

I mean, it's not like I would just leave or anything, and the filming and the promo would be over before she was showing, and we wouldn't have to move house or anything because this one is big enough - wait, what if Liz didn't want to move in? Maybe she wants to get our own place, away from her mom a bit, because we are really close and- oh my God, her mom! Her mom would- she would- castrate me! We're so young! And so early on in our careers! We've only just gotten proper parts in a movie, and if we did have a child together now, we'd have to take so much time off, which is never good when you've just gotten the ball rolling and stuff, and we'd have to become official in the eyes of the public first, right? And I suppose we'd have t-

That's it, I'm asking her.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

Liz and I were in the kitchen, making dinner. It was kind of... Our thing, I suppose. We just really liked cooking together. It didn't have to be silence, sometimes we would chat lightly or sometimes put the radio on and just listen to music, but more often than not we would just enjoy each other's company without any words.

I was stirring some sauce for the vegetable curry we were making, and she was doing something behind me.

"Babe?" I turned around partially, putting the cooker on a lower hear so the sauce would bubble over.

"Mmm?" She replied, busy with the vegetables.

"So I was just wondering, kind of more a- well, you see..." I trailed off. How do I start? Let's try again.

"Babe, are you pregnant?" So maybe that wasn't quite as smoo-

"Ow! Shit! Shit shit shit shit shitty shit fuck shit!" Liz burst out in curses and dropped the VERY large knife I just noticed she was holding to chop the vegetables.

Oh, shit.

"Liz! Liz! Sink, now!" I kind of ushered her over to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap, cool water flowing out to wash over the rather large gash forming on the index finger of her left hand. She burst out in another fit of swearing and grabbed my hand with her right one, squeezing hard. I told her to stay put as I got some kitchen roll, and came back over to her with it.

"Okay, now wrap this around it... That's it... Okay, I'm gonna get a plaster. A large one."

I went over to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out antiseptic spray and a plaster large enough to cover the cut. I walked back over to her, guided her to the counter and lifted her up so she was sitting on it.

"Babe, can you take off the tissue and hold out your hand?" I asked her gently.

"Avan, I'm not seve- ow, SHIT! That shit stings!" She complained as I sprayed her finger with the antibacterial stuff.

"You're right, a seven year old wouldn't swear as much as you are now." I wrapped the plaster around it and gingerly brought her hand up to my mouth to kiss it. She smiled a little at that, so I must have done something right. We just stayed there for a bit, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"Avan, why the fuck would you think I"m pregnant?" She asked, bewildered. I shrugged.

"I don't know, you're acting all weird, and you're working a lot harder, and you hang out with Zoey a ridiculous amount, and you don't want to have sex - which is completely fine, by the way - and you're just not... Liz. If it's not because you're pregnant, do you... Do you want to break up with me?" I asked hesitantly.

She brought her hands up to cup my cheeks, smiling a little, albeit kind of sadly.

"Baby, why would I ever want to break up with you? You're perfect. I would have to be completely, utterly insane to break up with you. Voluntarily."

"Then why are you acting so... Un-Liz like?" I think I may have started pouting at this point.

"I'm sorry baby, I've just been all... Tired and worried and a little weirded out with Zoey here. I don't know. I really am sorry. I'll be more normal in a bit, promise." She said, rubbing my cheeks. For once, she didn't have her rings on seeing as she took them off to cook. It was weird not having the cool metal up against my cheek.

"You dot have to apologise, I just want my Liz back." I leant in and up to peck her on the lips.

"You mean, you just want the sex." She said, a teasing smile gracing her face.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind it." I said, waggling my eyebrows, and she laughed.

"Mm'kay, horn dog. Let's finish the food, and actually eat it, and then..." She rubbed her hands up and down my chest and brought her mouth close to my ear, her vanilla shampoo smell wrapping round my head. Good God, if only this woman knew what she was doing to me. Wait, she probably did.

"...Then we can wait for Zoey to go to bed, and I can show you my brand new pyjamas." She brought her head back, winked at me, and pecked my lips before pushing me away and jumping down from the counter all in under seven seconds. Jesus. How I was meant to remember the first thing about cooking after that happens I have no clue. Heck, I'm not sure I can work the cooker at this point.

This woman would be the death of me, I was sure. Then again, I sure as hell wouldn't want to go any other way though.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

**A/N: So that's that. I've gotta make this quick, cos I only have 4% battery on my iPad and I'll be damned if I can find my charger. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:**

lovElavan

heartaches

blazer143

4223marilyn

youdontneedtoknowmyname13

**And** juvenile-freak

**Thank you guys, so much. **

**Anyway, so leave a review if you feel like it telling me what you liked, disliked, loved, hated, any tips, suggestions, criticisms, compliments, ideas. I'm open for all. Bye :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm a terrible person. Sorry about the long wait, it sucked just as much for you as it did for me, trust me. I love writing so much, and I wish I had the time to do it more, but no, teachers just want to crush my dreams into dust. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and hopefully I'll be updating a bit more seeing as I now get wifi in the dorm (which is amazing, and magical, and wonderful, and just awesome). Onwards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB **

LIZ'S POV

After we had finished cooking dinner (miraculously there weren't bits of my finger in the vegetables, no thanks to Avan) and called Zoey in to eat, we all sat in Avan's living room and kind of chilled. It was great to see Zoey relax a bit - she had been wound up so tightly with the anticipation of telling that Greg guy, and telling her parents in a couple of days or so that you could physically see the tension around her. We put on the tv, some show I didn't watch, and I curled up next to Avan on one sofa whilst Zoey sat on another. When Avan wasn't looking, Zoey mouthed to me asking if she should come and sit next to him, but I shook my head 'no' and gave her a thankful smile - kind of laced with closure. She nodded knowingly, and smiled back.

Half an hour later or so, Zoey spoke and I looked up from drawing swirly shapes with my finger on Avan's chest.

"I'm really tired, so I'm gonna hit up my bedroom. Anyone need anything while I'm stood up?"

I looked at Avan, who shook his head, and I answered for both of us.

"We're fine, thanks, Zoey. Sleep well." I said, and lay my head back in it's original position.

She waved, and Avan said goodnight, and the conversation lulled again. I could tell we were both still wide awake, and I smirked as I ran my fingers up and down his chest. He looked down at me, and I quickly put on my innocent face.

"Wandering hands, Gillies."

"Who, me? No, not at all." I smiled, and leant up to kiss him. It was kind of meant to be short, but he deepened it before I could pull back and I wasn't about to complain. He slowly pushed me off him and back until I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me, his weight resting on his hands either side of me. He broke away, both of us unfortunately needing to breathe.

"You know we probably shouldn't do this on your couch. Again. When we have a guest. In OUR guest room." I said, smiling.

"Probably not. What do you say we move this party upstairs?"

"I say on the terms that you carry me. And then you have to wait whilst I put on my..." I leant in to kiss him, making it deeper than he was expecting. "... Stuff."

"Do I get a description of said stuff?" He asked, hopefully.

"Hmm... Nope. Now carry me." I said, holding out my arms as he stood up, pouting a little.

"What did your last servant die of?" He muttered playfully as he bent and took me into his arms.

"Insolence, babe." I said, and nipped his ear. We got upstairs in record time, and he put me down on the bed, sitting beside me. I immediately threw my leg over him and straddled him, pushing him so that he was lying down. I lightly ran my nails up and sown his sides, making him shiver a bit as I kissed him again. Before he knew what was happening, I had leapt off him with surprising grace (I didn't actually fall over anything, score!), grabbed my bag and locked myself in the bathroom. What? I was in a playful mood. I heard him groan, and I chuckled softly to myself. Okay, get ready. Avan falls asleep fast.

Where are the damn- oh, here. Okay. I stripped out of my clothes and slid on the ridiculously small pyjama shorts, assuming that he wouldn't mind if I went commando. Screw that, he'd probably like it. One less thing to take offs. The baby doll was next, and I rushed over to the mirror to make sure my makeup wasn't looking totally shitty. Okay, fine. Teeth! I brushed them, making sure I smelled minty. Nobody wants to kiss a stir-fry-tasting girl. I deemed myself fit, and unlocked the bathroom quietly, creeping up to the bed where Avan was lying on his side, facing away from me, probably checking his phone. I crawled on the bed, and he moved when he noticed the weight shift. I pounced (kind of?), and immediately started kissing him, him responding fast as I tried to unbuckle his belt. He chuckled against my mouth, pulling back to speak.

"A little eager, aren- woah, Jesus..." He started, then his eyes growing wide as he took in what I was wearing. "Liz?" He breathed.

"Yeah?" I said, innocently.

"I think that top is too small for your... Chest..." He said, his eyes fixated on my boobs. Not in a disrespecting, sleazy-guy-at-the-bar way, in a nice, appreciative way. I did say the top fitted well.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we bought it to be that way." I realised how this conversation could go once I said that.

"Oh, 'we'?" Avan questioned, his eyebrow raised as his eyes drifted back up to POV mine. "Might this be Ariana you're talking about?"

"Maybe... Depends how weird you think it is." I tried.

"Well, now I know the Christmas gifts you guys get each other..." He teased **(A/N: A shameless bit of self-promoting: my oneshot, The Forgotten Gifts, can kind of be related to this. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. It just did. It sounds serious, it's really not. Okay. Sorry).**

"Would you shut up about that! It was only one time!" I protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses excuses, Gillies. Now, I seem to remember that our bet is still very much intact. My wish is your command." He said, his voice dropping to a low grumble. I thanked my lucky stars that Zoey was a heavy (read: sumo-wrestler heavy) sleeper so she wouldn't hear us. That voice was heaven. I swear, it was just the right wavelength to mess up EVERYTHING inside me.

"My wish is... That..." I thought for a bit, before getting an idea. I brought my mouth to his ear. "You take control. For one night. You get to tell me what to do. And," I paused. "Do what you want to me." I whispered, and I leant back to see his reaction. I saw his beautiful brown eyes get that little bit darker, and I knew I had said something he liked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said, and with that he rolled over so I was on my back, him above me. I may or may not have squeaked. He immediately leant down to kiss me, his hands creeping up my top and running along the very top of my ribcage, as I tried to take off his shirt without breaking the kiss for too long. I ran my nails along his abs because a) he loved it, and b) have you seen his goddamned abs? There was no way in hell I would pass up a chance to touch them. They are, in fact, exquisite.

Apparently he was in a teasing mood, because although he let me take his clothes off, he just kept on teasing me with my pyjama shorts - as in, he wouldn't take them off. In the end, I was done with the foreplay and if I didn't get release now I was going to have to kill him.

"Come on, Avan." It was meant to be all impatient, but my voice warped itself and came out as a breathy-moan type thing. Yeah, I don't know.

"Come on what?" He asked back innocently. Bastard.

I rolled my eyes. "Avan, please. I need you." Well, now I was begging. To be honest, I didn't really care. He was just driving me crazy. He bent his head down to my chest and _good God_ did this boy take classes in this or was he just born this amazing? I swear if he hadn't got my hands pinned above my head right now I might have taken matters into my own hands. He kissed lower and lower until his lips were brushing against my hipones, making me shiver and sending shockwaves down my spine. He pushed my pyjama shorts down, and suddenly Jesus Christ, his mouth was _there_ and he pushed two fingers in me and I very nearly almost came at that. My fingers wound themselves into tight knots in his hair. I didn't even have the clear thought to keep my voice down and if Zoey had woken up she would probably think I was being hacked to death by a murderer, but whatever. His teeth grazed my clit just as he twisted and bent his fingers, and I tugged on his hair, coming hard and moaning (really) load. Yeah, I wasn't proud of it. He leant back and propped himself up on his elbows, smirking at me.

"So how did I do?" He teased, and I rolled my eyes.

To hell with this. "Come here, doofus." I muttered, and pulled him back up for a kiss. I don't know whether it was insanely hot or gross considering where his mouth had just been, but quite frankly, I couldn't give a shit. I slipped my hand down his chest, the other in his hair, making sure I memorised each contour. I rubbed him softly, extracting a deep breathy moan against my mouth, immediately heating my center. Even his voice turned me on.

Within moments he was inside me, my back arching and nails digging into his skin. He hissed at this, and I rolled over so that I was on top.

"I thought I was meant to be in control?" He fake complained.

"Oh, shut up." I bent down to kiss him, and he used the distraction to roll us back over. Any longer and we'd be on the floor. He smirked at me, as if to say 'I win', and kissed me again.

I don't know how long it was before I came undone, him finding release after me before we fell into an exhausted heap. Is it bad that I missed sex for all of, what, three days or so? Don't answer that. We just lay there in our post-coital glow, kind of just enjoying it. We'd gone up early, and nearly an hour had passed. We didn't want the distraction of the tv on, so we settled for just talking to each other. Soon, a game we played came up.

"What was my brother's most serious girlfriend when he was fifteen called?" I asked.

"That's so not fair. That's a ridiculously hard question and you know it."

"Just answer it!"

"Fine! Uh... Rebecca?" He guessed. I giggled.

"Ha! No, it was a trick question. The first serious girlfriend he had was when he was sixteen." Avan groaned, spurring my giggles on into chuckles.

"What?! I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to do that. Rule book, Gillies."

"We don't have a rule book, Jogia."

"Well, we do now. It's in my brain, and that was definitely cheating." He poked me in the side and I giggled even more.

"Whatever. You can ask me a super hard one too."

"Okay... Let's see... What was... No, okay, what is... My father's, brother's middle name?"

"You could've just said uncle."

"I wanted to sound smart."

"Okay then. Anyway, how am I meant to guess this shit?"

"How was I meant to guess your brother's first serious girlfriend or whatever?"

"Touché." I gave him that one. "Okay, is it... Bl- no, okay, Grego- nope, okay... It's... Quentin." I said, just picking the most random name I could think of at that moment.

"In what world would my uncle's middle name be Quentin? It's Jeremy." He said, rolling his eyes. "Wait, so I got one wrong, and you got one wrong. Do they cancel out?" He mused.

"No, I think we should both get to do... Something."

"Like a dare something? Or a physical something? Or a truth?"

"I don't know. You pick." I said, adjusting my position and settling for laying my head on his chest with my leg thrown over his hips, drawing patterns on his stomach with my fingertips.

"How about... A truth." I mumbled an 'okay' against his chest. "So, Gillies... Who... No, where- no, okay, who did... You... Lose your virginity to?" I mewled in protest and lifted my head up.

"Okay, no!"

"No what?"

"I'm not answering that! It's... Weird!"

"Just do it! It's not a big deal."

"It is!"

"Do it."

"Fine! Jesus. It was Eric. And no, it wasn't very good. We only had sex, like, four times. No, he's not as good as you." I pressed a kiss to his chest. "My turn. Who did you lose yours to?"

"I think it was this girl called Maya. We weren't really that serious, I guess, and we only had sex once. Nowhere near as flexible as you babe." I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye as he ran his hands up and down my spine, making me shiver. Yes, I could do the splits. So what?

"You're such a guy." I muttered.

"I should damn well hope so." He said, laughing, and I was too until a yawn stopped me. "Aw, is my baby tired?" Avan said, patting my cheek.

"Yea, now piss off. I want to sleep." I said to his chest, hugging him tighter.

"Mm'kay, I'll turn off the light." He did, and we lay there, letting sleep take over.

"Babe?" I started, the sleep really starting to hit me.

"Mmm?"

"We're never not having sex for three days ever again." I felt like that grammar was terrible but I was way too tired to care.

"I agree, babe, I agree."

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB **

**A/N: So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. The line breaks are still dodgy, if you hadn't noticed. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:**

4223marilyn

x-clownsdontbounce-x

heartaches

blazer143

Click here for awesomeness 

And lovElavan 

**You guys are simply ace. Don't quite know why I said that. Whatever, I love you all. Review if you want, and please don't hesitate to leave criticism, compliments, tips, suggestions, ideas... Anything. Oh, follow and favourite as well if you feel like it. Okay, we're done. Bye :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am a terrible person. I know. I'm sorry. I have been literally so busy. I've been too tired to write at night, because I'm having rehearsals for a concert and we just performed it TONIGHT and I know I suck I am so sorry but I am exhausted. Literally. Ex. Haust. Ed. So tired. So, sorry. Really. I am. I'll try and write more. I have two oneshots in the making though, so... Hopefully you'll like them. Hopefully. Sorry. And it's short. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, and I certainly don't own any free time.**

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

LIZ'S POV

We woke up to his alarm (which I really wanted to break) tangled together, blinking to get the sleep out our eyes. We could hear clanging downstairs, and I stumbled out of bed, confused. No way was Zoey up - she usually slept until lunch and then spent an hour puking or whatever. I pulled on one of Avan's shirts and went downstairs, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

To my surprise, Zoey was downstairs cooking what looked like a breakfast. She turned around when I pushed the door open, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Liz. I didn't wake you, did I? You said something about being up early so I thought I'd make breakfast. Seeing as it's my last night here and everything." She shrugged and went back to flipping - were those blueberry pancakes? Yes, yes they were. And it looks like she made them with the me-friendly pancake mix. Score.

"That's cool of you. And no, you didn't wake us, Avan's damn alarm did. Did you not sleep well? You look kind of tired."

"I was up kind of late last night - I guess the whole morning sickness thing isn't really reserved to just the morning." I frowned.

"Why didn't you come and get me? It sucks being ill on your own."

"You sounded kind of busy..." She said, smiling to herself and turning back to her cooking. What?

"What do you mean I sounded kind o-OKAY I get it okay shit. Aw, fuck." I gently bumped my forehead on the counter, resting it there while Zoey giggled. No, no, no, no. WHY.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, before giggling again.

"Listen, I'm really, really sorry. We honestly thought you were asleep, and you sleep like a rock, and now you've told me you were puking, and you're cooking breakfast, and I feel like a terrible person." Avan walked in sometime, and I felt his fingers slide between mine as we held hands.

"Who's a terrible person?" He asked.

"I am. We are. Just downright terrible."

"Can I ask why, or do I just accept the fact?"

"You ask first, and then you accept."

"Okay. Why are we terrible people?"

"Because," I started. "Zoey here, stayed up until the early hours of the morning-"

"It wasn't that late! She's exaggerating!" She called from wherever she'd disappeared to.

"-and didn't come to get me because she heard, and I quote, "You sounded kind of busy", and now she's down here cooking breakfast, and she's even making blueberry pancakes with the special mix, and we're terrible people."

"Wait, 'sounded kind of busy' as in...?" Avan started.

"Yeah."

"Ohhhh... That's a little awkward..." He said, sitting down next to me. "Of course, it wouldn't be awkward if you had been a little quieter last night..." He teased, and I shoved him.

"Okay, that is one hundred percent unfair. It wasn't one sided!" I argued, as Zoey came back in with bread to make toast.

"What's unfair and one sided?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing." Avan and I said at the same time, as I got up to make a cup of tea, happy that the water was already boiled. As I sat back down, Avan pulled me in and whispered in my ear.

"Are you just embarrassed that I can make you scream?" And pecking the sensitive skin just below it, before returning to his coffee that Zoey made him with a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach started twisting because dammit, that was _really_ hot.

"Shut up. Doofus." He laughed, then his attention turned to the food that had appeared in front of us.

"Thanks, Zoey. It looks fucking amazing. Oh my God, it tastes fucking amazing too." I said over a mouthful of pancake." Avan nodded in agreement, already working his way through the egg.

We finished in literally no time, and I stood up to take a shower whilst Zoey and Avan did the dishes. As I stood, Avan slapped my butt then winked at me, before sauntering off to do the dishes like nothing happened. He was so sexily, perfectly, irritatingly annoying.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

AVAN'S POV

Our day was pretty uneventful - we got ready, went to film, came back. Zoey had already gone by then, surprisingly. We thought she'd want us to drop her so she could tell Greg or whatever his name was and her parents, but she did bring a car. She left us a note and a voicemail saying thanks. Well, it was kind of a good thing seeing as we now had the afternoon to ourselves. We decided on watching a film with a takeout seeing as it was already pretty late and we really couldn't be fucked to go out.

After severely pissing off the Chinese restaurant, and about an hour, we finally ended up with some Liz-friendly food and she was picking a movie to watch while I brought the amazing-smelling boxes in.

The first thing I saw was her ass in the air whilst she searched around for films that had fallen under the tv. Of course. The thing is, she wasn't even trying to be sexy. She turned round with a few films - surprisingly, newer ones like Thor, seeing as she usually liked older classics, and caught me.

"Hey hey, eyes off. That's for later." She said, winking before standing up and coming over to me. She leant in and kissed me, making my head spin and my vision blur for a few sweet seconds before pulling away. I pouted, and she laughed, patting my cheek.

"Don't be so grumpy. We're watching Thor. I'm in the mood for a bit of hot God-ness." She said, looking innocently at me. I tackled her onto the couch, tickling her.

"I'm sorry, don't you already have it?"

"Oh my God, STOP! If I already have it, why would I need a film?" She said, before trying to bat my hands away. Those rings hurt.

"My manliness is insulted." I said, stoping tickling her and looking her in the eye before attacking her again.

"Avaaaaaaan stop!" She said, rolling out of my grasp and sitting up on the couch indignantly, fixing her top and brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"And hair team did my hair all nice and purty and now it's messed up." She mocked me and pouted.

"Oh hush, you look perfect anyway." I said, pecking her lips. It's true, she did. She didn't give herself enough credit. From the minute she rolled out of bed with her hair all messed up and her sleepy smile to when she took her makeup off and she looked like the day had taken it out of her, she always looked perfect.

And people wonder why I take so long to get ready - I have to keep up with her.

"Aww, thanks." She leant in and kissed me quickly. "I know." She pulled away grinning, before grabbing the remote and putting the film on.

I knew she preferred me to Thor.

**LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB**

**A/N: I know, it's short, and I'm sorry, I suck, I know, but please just give me a second to get back into things. I'm sorry. I am so busy - genuinely. I should be doing physics right now (and it's just gone eleven) but I wanted to post something, anything, so I know this isn't my best but don't hate me, please! The next ones WILL be longer. **

**Thanks to the guys who reviewed the last chapter:**

heartaches

4223marilyn

The Guest

x-clownsdontbounce-x

lovElavan (x2 - thank you and I'm sorry!)

And blazer143

**Thank you guys so much. Oneshots should be posted pretty soon, but I said that about this chapter so you guys probably don't believe me. I wouldn't. **

**Anyway, review, follow or favourite if you want, and tell me what you liked, disliked, hated, loved, ant suggestions, tips, criticisms, comments, compliments, ideas, whatever. Bye. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yeah, we've already established that I'm a terrible person. Sorry. I've got tendinitis (spelling?) in my right wrist, and so I al literall slow at typing. SorRyan. If it makes you feel any better, it really fucking hurts. Anyway, onwards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

It was really nice just chilling with Avan. So much had gone on with Zoey, I think it got too much. A few days had passed of us just relaxing and filming and having a nice time together (and maybe possibly having sex, but you don't need to know that). He cooked dinner for me loads and we went out sometimes to really cute, small restaurants where nobody would find us, and it was just kind of perfect.

The best part was that nobody really noticed on set. We were acting like good friends and that was that (of course, this time nobody walked in on us... In... Avan's trailer).

It was kind of like a movie. Everything was just working out.

Zoey came over to his house, this time with Greg and a (veggie) lasagna in tow. They both came in looking at each other the way I'd like to think Avan and I look at each other. We were all sat around the table eating this gorgeous lasagna - which we later found out that Greg cooked, so good job Zoey, you picked a good one - when out of the blue Greg decided to thank us.

"I know this is weird, and you don't even know me, but I wanted to say thank you."

Avan and I just looked at each other, confused. It was me who spoke, lifting my wine glass as I did.

"Thank you for what? You're the one who cooked the lasagne." He laughed, then sobered up.

"Thank you for taking care of Zoey for that week. I'm glad she had you guys."

Avan smiled at me, and then him.

"Seriously, it was our pleasure. But this is quickly turning into a middle aged conversation, so what do you guys say we have a couple of beers and chill out next door?"

We all agreed, and moved (with alcohol) to watch some shit on the tv. It was really sweet of them to come round - and truthfully, I had kind of missed Zoey. You don't just spend a week with a person and get to know them well and then just go back to normal. It was cool catching up with her. I excused myself from whatever the guys were mainly watching to go wash the dishes because I HATED waking up to dirty plates. Ugh. Zoey followed me in.

"Thanks, really." She said.

"It's okay. It was fun. I promise. I've missed you."

"Aww, she does have a heart." She joked, cracking me up. "I've missed you too though. How's Avan?"

"He's actually fine. We're fine." I smiled. "And how's Greg? And the kid?"

She beamed at me. "We're really good - he couldn't have reacted any better. He didn't even ask if the child was his. He was so supportive. And my parents are the best as well. They respect me and everything. I'm really glad I came to you guys, though."

"You know? I'm pretty glad you came too."

We chatted about random things for a while, bringing up things from David Hasselhoff to walking carrots. I don't know. Somehow the conversation got back to Avan - and how she helped.

"Did I ever say say thanks for that? Whatever, either way, thank you so much. I owe you big time for that." She turned to me with a sarcastic look.

"And you housing me for a week didn't count?"

"Shut up. That was Avan anyway. I don't live here, do I?"

"Well..." She started.

"Shut up. Again. Anyway, thanks. I really mean it."

"It's cool."

"Seriously though. Not a lot of girls would flirt with a friends boyfriend. Thanks."

"Always a pleasure, Gillz." Ans, at that moment, Avan walked in.

And he did not look happy.

* * *

AVAN'S POV

"Not a lot of girls would flirt with their friends boyfriend." She said.

Wait, what?

That was all I caught of the conversation.

Between Liz and Zoey.

Zoey.

The girl who had been flirting with me.

And the girl that was my girlfriend.

I walked in, not even bothering to hide my anger in my facial expression, but masking it when Zoey turned around.

"Greg was just telling me that he had an early start at work tomorrow - and we kind of do too, so we're kind of kicking you out here." I joked - although, Greg did say he had to work early.

They hugged us and whatever (and it was weird cos we looked oddly like forty year old couples the whole time) and were out the door in under five minutes. I turned around to face Liz, who looked guilty as fuck.

"What did you mean, 'not a lot of girls would flirt with a friends boyfriend', Liz?"

"Listen, I ju-"

"What did you mean?" I was trying to hard to keep a lid on my temper but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Well, not a lot would, would they?" She tried.

"No they wouldn't. Did you find one that would? Because that makes a lot of things clearer."

"It's really not like it seems, you know."

"Oh, isn't it?" I laughed harshly. "Because, it seems to me like you made Zoey flirt with me. Why is that? Is it some kind of boyfriend test? Were you using her? Was it payment to let her stay here?" I wasn't being nice. I felt bad, but I was mad.

"God, no, I wasn't using her! I asked a favour, and she said yes! I owe her, if anything."

"But why? That what I want to know."

"Because! You don't get to know everything about me, you know!"

"What do you mean, 'I don't get to know everything about you?'. I'm your boyfriend! I get to know some things!"

"Not everything!"

"I don't want to know everything! I just want to know why you made her flirt with me right now, and we can deal with all the others later!"

"It was just cause, okay!" She moved away, and went to stand by the kitchen counter. If I wasn't so mad, I'd probably hug her and kiss away the frown, but I was mad. What, was it actually a boyfriend test or something?

"You can't answer me like a five year old! There has to be a logical reason, because your brain likes logical."

"Because I wanted to see if you were like every other guy!"

What?

What?

"'Like every other guy'? We date for, how long? And you want to find out whether I'm like every other guy or not?" Have you not listened to the countless times that I've said I love you?"

"I have heard, but you realise a million other guys could say that and sound believable?"

"So you think I'm like a million other guys, do you?"

"No, it's not that, it's-" she fumbled for words.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

That was it. She didn't.

"It's- it more- you don't understand, Avan-"

I laughed again. "You don't trust me. I thought we had- I thought we were-"

"Don't say were, Avan, you just don't understand. I don't not trust you, it's jus-"

"Dammit, Liz, what? What is it 'just', huh? You don't trust me, do you? We can't do this."

"What? 'We can't do this'? How long, and we 'can't do this'?" She said, angry now.

"Yeah. We can't do this. People have to trust each other, and we clearly don't."

"Well then, it's just as much your fault as it is mine, isn't it?"

Oh, the fault card?

"Maybe it is. Maybe I didn't try hard enough to make you trust me. But it's too late now."

This hurt. Her not trusting me. And what I was doing.

"What?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Either way, we fucked this up. Is this what you do to everybody, huh? Just not trust them? Did you drive Eric away like this?" I wanted to make her feel what I was feeling.

I love her, but we can't do this. Our entire relationship was a joke. Without trust. Nothing. And damn, that stung.

"Oh, sure, bring that up. You were always jealous of him, Mr Man-Whore. You think I don't see the way you liked Miley, and Zoey as well? Before you got bored of them?"

"What? What? Oh, so now you think I flirted with them all, do you, Miss Jealous? And now we're name calling as well? Real mature."

"You were the one that started it! Whatever, just go sleep with another celebrity."

So now she was telling me to whore around.

"Whatever. Go insult someone, maybe. Drive everybody else away. Do you tell your mom things, or is she lied to as well?"

"Literally Avan, are you four? Resorting to 'mom' jokes? You know what? I'm just gonna leave, before you throw a tantrum. You disgust me."

"Oh, I disgust you? I'm not the one that was lying 24/7!"

"I didn't always lie! I was just keeping myself safe from guys that turn out to be complete and utter assholes! Actually, guys exactly like you!"

"Keeping yourself safe from me? I was the one that would have helped you in this situation, but no, Liz has to wimp out and run away and lie, doesn't she? And I'm the asshole here..." I say, shaking my head at the irony.

"Oh, a 'wimp'? Really? Fine. I'm going to actually leave now, so while I grab my bag why don't you think of more names to call me? That could be fun! We could have a name calling contest, couldn't we!" She said with fake excitement, the sarcasm radiating out of her.

With that, she spun on her heel and went to get her bag.

I think I just broke up with her.

I sat down on a kitchen stool, waiting for her to leave. After hearing the door slam so loudly I almost fell off my seat, I went upstairs to make sure Li- she hadn't forgotten anything.

Pain exploded in my chest when I saw my bedside table.

The necklace.

The necklace I bought her for her 18th birthday - her star sign with he name inscribed on the back of the pendant.

She left it.

She left me.

* * *

**A/N: Me again. So, I posted two oneshots and I'm not self promoting here or anything but you should really check them out ;) just kidding. But, if you do want to take a look, then I'm not stopping you (plus you can have a virtual kangaroo). **

**Thanks to the guys who reviewed the last chapter:**

Guest 

4223marilyn

heartaches

lovElavan (x2 - and thank you for reviewing the oneshots so much, you are such a babe. Those ideas are awesome too) 

Blazer142

x-clownsdontbounce-x

And Badelover

**You guys rock. If you want, follow, favourite and/or review telling me what you liked, disliked, loved, hated, whatever, any tips, suggestions, criticism, commenrs. I'm open to anything. Bye. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know, it's not very long, but I haven't had a lot of time to write since it was almost the end of school and everything gets busy then but THANK THE SWEET BABY JESUS I'm now on half term, so I should be writing and updating a lot more. That sounds familiar. Whatever. Thanks to all those who haven't given up or stopped reading this, you're fucking awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

Fuck.

Just, fuck.

I- I ju- it's-

Nothing.

I had nothing.

I shouldn't have done that. With Zoey. I should've trusted him.

But I didn't.

Fuck.

I wouldn't know where to start thinking about fixing this.

Maybe I can't fix this.

Maybe I shouldn't.

Maybe this is a sign. We weren't meant to be.

Goddammit, I sure as hell wish 'not meaning to be' didn't hurt this goddamned much.

It actually hurt.

Not my heart, or whatever. It was my lungs. They burned.

Remember the first time you tried a cigarette? Come on, we've all done it. One puff and I opted out, though. It was like that. A million times worse. It was like I was breathing in volcanic ash or something. The air everywhere seemed thick and impure and everything was foggy. It affected my brain. I had to think for at least thirty seconds before I could tell the cab driver my address.

So now my Uber guy thinks I'm a complete nutcase because I'm in the back just gasping for air and forgetting where I live.

Great.

When we pulled up at my house, I stumbled out and payed him an unknown amount of money.

I felt like I was drunk.

Everything was fuzzy but the colours were somehow brighter and the world was spinning and I had to fight the urge to laugh so hard. The sky was so perfect. It was like a slap in the face.

I somehow got in, walking past my mother with a dazed smile on my face without a word. She probably now things I'm a stoner. Fabulous. If she asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell her why I was smiling. Everything just seemed so fucking unbelievable.

I just sat on my bed, just appreciating the fact that I'd just screwed up one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to me.

When I was younger, I used to think that people were bullshitting about love. They would get all mushy and whatever, and I would stand there listening to them marvelling at how far their head was up their ass. It just seemed stupid to me. Broadway was amazing. Getting to perform, and everything. It just filled me with this... Happiness. I thought that I'd only ever need that.

And then Avan came along and kind of slapped that theory in the face.

Any happiness I'd felt with performing was a thousand times smaller than the happiness I'd feel with Avan.

Singing? Great.

Singing with Avan? Perfect.

Anything with Avan was perfect. Doing community service with Avan would be perfect. Picking up dog shit with Avan would be perfect, for fucks sake.

And everything without Avan is kind of not perfect.

Fuck, this _hurt_.

I just needed something to stop the pain.

Pfft, imagine going into a drugstore and asking for that.

'Excuse me, I just broke up with my boyfriend and now my lungs burn, do you have anything for that?'

Yeah, no.

But it really, really hurt. I wish it would stop. Maybe if it stopped I could forget how much I'd just cocked things up.

No, actually. I hadn't just cocked things up, I'd ended things.

I wanted to have an argument with someone. I wanted to stand there screaming 'it's not my fault!' or something, until I made them believe me. The worst part? It is my fault.

And there isn't even anyone there to have an argument with, anyway.

How do you fix this?

I'd just lost all trust I had with him. I'd just completely smashed up the foundations of our relationship - of any relationship. I knew I was meant to trust him, I just couldn't. I was too cynical, too dark for him.

I don't think I was good for him.

I wasn't loving enough, I wasn't good-hearted enough. I wasn't trusting enough.

I wanted to have an answer. I wanted to be able to assess the situation, and come up with a solution.

I couldn't do that.

Jesus, this- this-

It goddamned hurt.

I realised I hadn't been breathing for around two minutes, so took in a massive strangled choke/breath/cry/sob.

It wasn't a pretty sound.

I wasn't meant to be this beat up about it. I think I knew long ago that he would finally pull his head out of his ass and move on to someone better, but I didn't think that I would be so- so- so STUPID as to actually drive him away.

I let out another strangled sob, and apparently it was loud enough for my mom to hear and so she came to check on me.

I was surprised when she came to hug me instead of calling a mental hospital - I mean, what would you do if you walked in on someone sat rigid on the end of their bed with a death grip on the bed frame, gasping and choking whilst smiling creepily and not even crying?

I would probably call a mental hospital.

"Baby, Lizzy, what's the matter?" She said. Usually, I would burst into ugly hysterics at the sound of her soothing voice, but I just sat there like a freaking robot.

"Lizzy, come on, talk to me. Baby, please." I gathered the shredded remains of my brain enough to speak.

"Um, Avan and I just broke up."

"Lizzy..." She said, pity radiating from her. I hated it from anyone but her, usually. "I'm so sorry."

"Mommy, it hurts." I sounded like a fucking six year old, for fuck's sake. "My chest, it's burning. It hurts so fucking much." I sounded like I smoked sixty a day, my voice was that croaky and broken.

"My girl, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging me tighter and stroking my hair. Avan used to do that when I couldn't sleep. "Did you- or he-"

"Mutual. Neither of us wanted to though. I fucked up." I took in another mutilated breath. "Really badly, mom. I fucked up really fucking badly."

She didn't even bother with my language. God, I love my mom.

"It's okay, Lizzy, it's all going to be okay." I couldn't help but sink again at my mom's words.

"How? How, mom? I fucked up, and he doesn't want to be with a fuck up, and I don't blame him, and there's no trust left, and oh God I have to film with him tomorrow, and mom I- I love him so fucking much-" my voice broke again and refused to let me carry on. Jesus, I'm a mess.

"I know you do, Lizzy. I know. And I promise you, if he truly loves you, I promise, baby, he will come back."

"And what if he doesn't? What do I do then?"

"If he doesn't, then it means that you two weren't meant to be together in the first place. Then, you go out and be the fierce girl with the amazing eyebrows that I know you are." She smiles at me, and I hug her back even tighter. I'm definitely channeling my inner sixteen year old right now.

"Thanks, mama. Love you." I was unnaturally out of character, but hey, I guess that's just what happens when you're heart was just crushed.

"Love you too baby. Don't forget." She kissed my head and left.

I guess... I guess I felt better.

Doesn't change the fact that I was a complete and utter dipshit, though.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**liz-avan**

**4223marilyn**

**lovElavan (x3 - you are literally the sweetest)**

**heartaches**

**Youdontneedtoknowmyname13 **

**Thank you guys, just so much. So glad that you're still around for the ride :) **

**If you want you can favourite, follow, review. Tell me what you liked/disliked/hated/loved and/or any tips/suggestions/ideas. Waaaaay too many slashes there. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here we go :) I thought I'd draw attention to the fact that SWEET TALKER IS OUT! It's Jessie J's new album, if you didn't know, and it completely blew my mind away when I first heard it. And all the other times I listened to it. Go buy it!**

**Also, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in one of those future-Bade ones, y'know, where they're grown up and famous, because even if it's been done a million times I still love them, so... Tell me whatcha think. And I'm working on a sad oneshot. A long, sad oneshot. Just cos I'm all angsty and deep and shit like that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable, but I do own that ridiculously long A/N up there. Yeah, sorry. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

After seeing Li- her necklace just... Lying there, like this constant reminder that she'd left me (because, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to move it), I went downstairs and sat down.

I just sat down.

There wasn't really anything to it. I sat down. Got a beer out. Watched the football.

On the outside, I was normal Avan, chilling out.

On the inside?

Not as pretty.

On the inside I was running around, panicking and stressing because I'd just lost possibly the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me.

And you know what?

It really sucked.

I tried to laugh or even smile at the presenters making some wisecrack, but it just wouldn't form on my face. I was just expressionless. I didn't even look sad, though I can assure you that was definitely what I was feeling.

The football ended, and I kind of staggered up to bed. I'm not sure how I got ready, but I somehow ended up in my bed, in my pyjamas, with my teeth brushed. I don't know. The bed smelled of her. I had to get up and spray it with some cheap, rank smelling deodorant just so I could sleep. I mean, I couldn't breathe properly for about an hour because damn, that stuff gets in your lungs, but at least I wasn't breathing in Li- her scent.

It wasn't a great sleep, I'll admit, and I had to get up in the middle of the night to turn down the air con because it was really cold, for some reason.

Then it hit my tired, foggy brain.

It was cold because I didn't have her next to me. I didn't have her sleeping form keeping me exactly the right temperature. I couldn't run my hands through her gorgeous hair, or draw shapes on her beautiful pale skin.

I couldn't have her.

I cried.

I sat on my bed, at something like four am, and cried my broken, bloody heart out. At one point, I think I even laughed at myself whilst crying, because I knew that Li- she hadn't cried the whole night.

She wouldn't. I guarantee she didn't cry. I know her.

Knew her.

Dammit, it was messing with my brain. I can't believe I cried at that little break we took whenever. What I felt them was a million times happier than what I was feeling now.

My head ached so fucking much.

I kept on seeing her - little glimpses of all her emotions, happy, sad (and how I would kiss away her tears), excited, angry, anything.

But the one I kept on seeing the most would be heartbroken. That look she gave me the last time I saw her, before she went to get her stuff (all except the necklace) and went, was pure heartbreak. And I knew it mirrored my own expression.

I couldn't get it out of my head, and it was killing me.

Eventually I climbed back into my bed, the smell an odd mix of her and deodorant, and lay there, memories haunting me, until I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up, turned my alarm off (by the grace of God, I could actually find it this morning) and lazily stretched my arms out, hoping to hit Liz's sleeping form seeing as she hardly ever woke up to my alarm, even if it sounded like a fo-

Where was Liz? The bed was empty, and the bathroom light wasn't turned o-

Oh, shit.

Li- she wasn't here because we br- we broke up last night.

So many questions were running through my head. It was like the Avan from last night and me were different people, because I felt like I had no clue what happened.

What happened?

Why did you do it?

Why did SHE do it?

Why did you let her go?

Why did she lie to you?

That last one stung.

A shower. A shower would help.

I climbed in, not even bothering to let the water warm up as I gave my body temperature whiplash by switching it straight to boiling.

I remember my first shower with her. We'd decided to clean off after... Some activities... And she yanked me into the shower with a mischievous look in her eyes. I understood why, though, as soon as the water came out and it was so hot it felt like a million tiny needles pricking me.

I yelped, and she laughed, not even flinching.

"Babe! Turn the temperature down, we're gonna melt!" I yelled, whilst she laughed again. I marvelled at how I could enjoy her laughter so much whilst simultaneously being tortured.

"It's not that hot. Trust me, just let yourself adjust. You'll like it." She said, winking at me as she put shampoo in my hair and massaged it into a lather. I let her, and gradually became more relaxed as the water seemed not so hot any more, and I could literally feel my muscles stretching themselves out.

"See?" She said, as she rinsed out the shampoo and stepped into my arms, her fingers tracing the muscles on my back. "I told you that you'd like it. I'm always right." She grinned, and kissed me long and deep.

It took us a while to get out that shower.

I shook my head, trying to wipe the memory of her and instead succeeding in banging my head on the wall. Hard.

Weirdly, the pain was welcoming. I tried it again, this time with my fist instead of his head, worrying about destroying the brain cells I had (and needed). I don't know how long this went on before I realised what I was doing.

I was in a shower, crying my eyes out (yet again), punching a wall over some gir-

I knew that wasn't true the moment I started thinking about it.

She wasn't some girl. She was the girl. She wasn't just a girl, a random girl, she was my girl.

Used to be.

Used to be. Past tense. Meaning, she wasn't my girl any more.

Jesus, you're so stupid.

So fucking stupid, Avan.

I got out the shower and dressed like a robot. I'm not even sure what I was wearing. I probably looked terrible. I laughed sharply to myself. Hey, at least I had a costume team there. And a makeup team. And a hair team.

Too bad they didn't have a disaster team, or a how-not-to-lose-the-love-of-your-life team.

Too fucking bad, eh?

I didn't bother with breakfast. Just got in the car and drove. The long way, this time. I wasn't late. Why not enjoy the scenic route of buildings, cars, and pollution? Gotta love LA. I didn't have to stop and get L- dammit, _her_, some dandelion tea and watch her face scrunch up in that ridiculously adorable way at the taste.

She really hated dandelion tea, but she drank it anyway. I never figured out why. She made me try it once - and it immediately ended up all over the steering wheel. The car smelt dodgy for at least a week.

I pulled up at the set, thanking God that I didn't crash (because I honestly had no freaking clue how I drove there) and stumbling in, getting weird looks from everyone. She wasn't there yet.

I was meant to be doing a scene with her today.

I wish this was like school, where you could just fake being sick and just not go. No, if I faked being sick, the whole production would hold up, and it was already running late a bit after the Ariana-crash thing and whatever else.

I almost laughed to myself (how many times would that be?) at the irony of the situation - the first episode after Beck and Jade broke up, they had to see each other in that one about the earthquake.

Thing is, they didn't have to talk to each other.

We did.

It wasn't... Resentment... Towards her, it was just... I don't know. I don't know whether I blamed her, or was angry at her, or just sad, I- I don't know.

I was just trying to convince myself I didn't still love her.

Because, when a person does something like that, you don't still love them, do you?

We hadn't even started filming and I already had a headache.

Today was going to be shit, if I really wanted to put it elegantly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:**

**liz-avan**

**4223marilyn**

**lovElavan**

**x-clownsdontbounce-x (x2, it's great to chat again ^.^)**

**And heartaches **

**You rock. Favourite, follow, maybe leave a review, tell me what you blah blah blah usual stuff blah, bye. Too tired for this shit ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Voila. Hope you munchkins enjoy this. No, I don't know why I just called you munchkins. Working on some oneshots. Oh, and a songfic (my first, definitely my worst, and probably my last). Oh, I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

Yes, I was late. I'd slept shittily, and to top it off I forgot to set an alarm because that was what Av- he usually did. I didn't get any breakfast either, because I was already running late and I didn't have time to stop at Starbucks. Heck, I didn't have time to dress properly.

I looked down at my mismatched outfit in distaste. They'd fix it there, no point worrying about it now.

I swung into the lot, parking terribly (although I doubt they'd care) and hurried in, my heels loud against the ground, the clicking reverberating around inside my brain. I paused outside of the meeting room to run a hand through my messy hair and straighten my outfit. Or, attempt to. I hadn't brushed my locks today and they were wild. I had a feeling I'd be spending a little more time in hair and makeup today than usual (seeing as I hadn't done my makeup either). I peered in, and they were all looking quite serious.

Shit. I'm screwed.

I pushed the door open and shot Mike an apologetic look. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm really sorry, but my alarm died in the middle of the night so I overslept. Won't happen again. Sorry."

Av- he knew I was lying, but Mike and the rest bought it.

It looked like a table read, which meant I was sitting-

Oh, shit. Seriously, God? Really? You know, forget the saint shit, I murdered somebody in a past life.

We were sat in kind of a cast order. Alisha, him, me, the others. That made me sound all stuck up. I'm not, there are just too many to list.

So I had to sit with him.

I walked over, my head high and avoiding eye contact with him at ALL times. With the help of God, Jesus, Allah, everybody that I've ever learned of in RS, not cracking my mirror this morning, and avoiding that black cat I saw on the street the other day, I didn't trip over, and actually got into my seat like a freaking boss.

I was clumsy, okay, this was an achievement.

Mike slid a revised script in front of me and I quickly scanned through the parts that had changed today - thankfully, mine were almost all the same. Sucks for Av- him, though. His part had the biggest change. I gave it another read, and something caught my eye.

Oh, look.

Yeah, oh. You could say 'oh'.

Or, you could say 'motherfuckingsonofabitchholychizballsandbuggerstionstothehighestheavensandtothelowestfierypitsofhe-'

"Liz, you got the changes?" Someone called to me, interrupting my sudden cursing of whoever edited this (I was too fucking pissed to find out bloody well who).

"Yeah, I got it." I said, not giving anything away, for example, my pure rage.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, it said right there, right damn there:

**MAY AND JAKE KISS**

Now, I know the script, it wasn't a love kiss or whatever, it was a revenge, plot-twisty, angry, set-up kiss that would probably ruin May (my character).

Hah. Hahaha. No, really funny. So. Damn. Funny. That. I. Was. Going. To. Be. Kissing. That- that- name-calling hybrid of an asshole and a jerk.

Definitely killed somebody.

They gave us a while to read the script and submit it to our short-term memory, and then called us over to the set.

I wasn't on for a while, so I paced around, trying to learn my lines whilst simultaneously freaking out about Av- god freaking dammit, I mean freaking HIM.

I mean, it's not like I didn't have the right to, is it? This is everybody's nightmare. Jade West lives off these types of situations. Nobody, and I repeat, nobody, wants to kiss their ex LESS THAN A DAY after they break up.

Except...

Fine! Except me. A little bit. But that's only because I'm a horny, still-teenage-at-heart girl who simply misses the physical side of a relationship. That's all. I mean, I'm not still in love with him. That would be stupid. And impossible. The only feeling left is hate, pure hatred, and wow, I am really channeling my Jade West today. Actually, that's just what I need. A fierce role model. Like Jade. She didn't cry when she had to see Beck the next day, did she? She put on her game face. And so will I.

We did most of the scene fine, only a few stumbles before we got to the kiss bit. Oh god, why did this feel like I was in first grade doing the school nativity and I was Mary and I had to kiss some gross kid from second grade again?

"What do you mean, you changed your mind?" I said, acting suspicious.

"May, it's you. I don't need Kara. I'll get over her. You're the perfect distraction." He walked closer to me, and I was meant to smile.

I tried, God, I tried.

But when I tried to smile, I remembered all the times he had made me smile, and my chest got tight, and I swear my throat closed up for a minute because I couldn't breathe an-

"Liz, it's your line." Mike called from behind a camera.

What? My line when?

"Liz?" Mike's voice brought me out of my head and into reality.

"What?" His eyes studied my blurry ones.

"It was your line. You're meant to say 'A distraction, huh?' And smile at him. Got it?"

I couldn't. Fuck, since when was I that girl? A breakup had never done this to me before. I was meant to be able to get on with my life, not give a shit about exes. They were - are - a waste of time. I should move on.

Yet, here I am, almost bursting into tears at having to smile in my exes face.

Pathetic, really.

I just- I felt so- angry, and hurt, and sad, and guilty when I looked at him, and then having to smile? Right at him? It was a freaking joke. And it HURT. It freaking, goddamned, hurt. It was like suddenly the air I was breathing got thinner and hotter when I looked at him.

I couldn't think.

"Mike, can we take a little break so I can just go over the lines and clear my head and really, y'know, get in the zone, please?" I finally focused on the older director and the words fell out my mouth.

"Sure Liz, I'm glad you asked, I don't think anyone's really with it today." He said, smiling at me and turning away. He didn't notice what I thought was my obvious weirdness.

"Alright cast take a break so we can freshen up with our lines and everything. Go study them for fifteen minutes." Mike called across set, but I barely heard him as I was already walking away and to my trailer, hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Fucking hell, why was this so hard?

* * *

AVAN'S POV

The director called for a break, but what caught my attention was Li- her walking away, halfway through his announcement, towards the trailers.

She didn't look okay. Not that I cared (which I did), but - I couldn't have her ruining the production for today, could I?

"Hey, Alisha!" I called to the star as she walked by.

"Hey Avan - you okay?" She immediately questioned the worry on my face (that I quickly masked with a neutral expression).

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. How are you? Haven't spoken for a while, y'know."

"I guess not. Is there... Anything... You wanted to say... In particular?"

Dammit. Fuck, I didn't think this through.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would give... This," I grabbed a script off the seat next to me. "To Liz, um, because... Mike, yeah, he scribbled like a word out and I actually have to go over," I gestured randomly, almost hitting an extra in the face. "There, to, y'know, yeah. Thanks." I dashed off, praying that she would just go give the script to Liz and not come after me, wondering why I was acting like I was suffering from various types of drug withdrawal.

Yeah, well, you were suffering from Liz withdrawal, which was practically the same thing.

I winced externally at the very cruel (very true) joke I had made internally.

I just wanted to make sure that she hadn't run or anything, because that's all she does, run and push people out. Oh yeah, and lie to them.

The little voice inside my head started to defend her, saying but didn't you push her ou-

And no, thank you very much. I didn't need that. I didn't want the little voice inside my head to care or anything because I most certainly did not.

And, as weird as it may seem, I can't help but compare myself to a child that is trying to convince their mother that they aren't tired - whilst yawning.

It was the lack of sleep that was making me feel like this. It was a good riddance. I'd gotten that crying shit out of my system last night and I was only missing her now because I wa tired, and, y'know, you get mopey and stupid when you're tired.

I didn't miss her.

I was trying not to miss her.

Same thing, right?

* * *

**A/N: It hurts writing it too, promise. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**4223marilyn**

**lovElavan (really, stop, you're making me blush ^.^ thanks)**

**Jade (I'm not sure... Maybe in another fic? Or much later on? We'll see)**

**GillianSwiftie**

**x-clownsdontbounce-x**

**heartaches**

**blazer143**

**Guest**

**You guys are the nicest, sweetest people. Thanks for all the support :D Authors everywhere are so lucky to have their reviewers - I'm dedicating my writing to you guys. Now, we tell no one I just had a sappy moment.**

**Read, review, favou... Blah, blah, if you want. I'll love you whatever ^.^**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey. This one's a little longer. Hope you like it. Um, I just posted a oneshot, if you, y'know, wanna check it out. Hint, hint ;). Called Never Her, and it's a little bit (read: very) depressing. If that's not your chiz, don't worry. I respect that. Read ahead, trusty... Elavan shippers...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. I really should've put this in the summary *sigh*. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I made it to my trailer without any of my tears spilling out, but when I sat down on my couch with the duvet I'd brought in (which still smelled of _AvanAvanAvan_) it was like God opened the freaking floodgates.

I was so determined not to cry at all over this whole ordeal that it just made me frustrated at myself crying and so I cried more and my makeup had run and I had no fucking clue how I was meant to go back on set but for now, I just sat crossed legged on my couch, duvet around my shoulders, crying my eyes out. Seriously, there were so many tears I don't think I would have been surprised if they just bloody well popped out.

I thought about how stupid I was for lying to him, and getting Zoey to pretend, and not trusting him because of a load of assholes way back.

I started crying harder.

I was a snivelling mess. I don't know how long it had been sat there but it felt like an eternity. Just the thought of having to kiss him again, the day after we break up, makes me want to bury myself under my duvet and die of dehydration because I have literally cried too much. I had just gotten into the hysterical stages where you can't breathe properly because you're too busy crying so you take deep breaths to calm down but you only end up choking on a sob so that makes you breathe and cry even harde-

Alisha was standing in front of me.

What?

I was just minding my own business, looking like a ridiculous clown, and I look up, and Alisha is standing right there, in my trailer.

"Listen, Liz, I was bringing you- and I was outside an- you sounded like you were sobbing and well- you weren't answering my knocks a- sorry, I really am..." She stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with me.

I didn't blame her. If I was her, I would turn tail and run for my freaking life. Ain't nobody got time for emotional wrecks these days.

Unfortunately, my brain wasn't quite intact, and I just let out a massive sob and hid my face in my hands.

Being older, and probably feeling like she had to, Alisha dropped whatever she was holding and sat next to me on my couch, wrapping her arms around me and rocking me back and forward.

The movement was very comforting, and don't get me wrong, I would probably have fainted from lack of oxygen (with the way I was gasping) if she hadn't come in, but it only made me cry harder because the movement reminded me of when Avan comforted me when my old family dog, Hudson, died.

"Shh, Liz, it's okay. It's okay." She soothed, the words calming me a bit. God, I was being such a moody toddler today. Seriously, what was I, three?

I stopped sobbing quite so much and was instead crying, occasionally hiccuping.

I looked like a crazy, crazy woman.

"Shh. It's okay. Liz, are you gonna say what's up?" She said, kindly but not patronisingly.

I took in a deep, shuddery breath. "I- I don't want to kiss him." I gave her a while for the obvious confusion to set in.

"I'm sorry, what? Why don't you wan-"

"We broke up." I interrupted her. I don't think she really knew what to say.

"Oh."

"Last night."

"Oh."

Silence ensued. She continued rubbing my shoulders and rocking us back and forth.

"Liz, I'm re-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine," I waved her off. She looked at me oddly, confused at the weird mood swing. "I don't know what came over me. Just got a bit emotional," she looked at me as if to say 'a bit?'. "I didn't sleep well last night..."

Okay, now she could tell I was just scrabbling for excuses.

"Mike's gonna want us back on set in a bit, right...?" She just looked at me, disbelief and pity in her hazel eyes.

"You're not alright, are you, Liz?" She said, sliding one of her hands off my shoulder and grasping my own.

I drew in a breath, only hiccuping once (to my surprise).

"No. Not really. But I will be." I tried to smile through the pounding headache I'd just realised I had acquired through my hysterics. "For now, I just need painkillers, and a freaking lot of makeup."

"You know, it's okay not to... Be okay..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you quoting Jessie J?"

"Maybe," she chuckled, as did I. "But it's okay."

"I'm sure it is, somewhere, sometime, but it sure as hell isn't when you have to go and kiss him."

"You have a good point."

I sniffled. "I know." She chuckled.

"Liz, just... I don't know the details, or anything, but... You're a strong girl, okay?" She somewhat awkwardly, but nonetheless comfortingly, rubbed my shoulder. "You can do this. I never doubted you." I gave her a weak yet genuine smile as she stood up.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I'm fine. Haha, sorry, I'm a snivelling wreck, sorry. You go, tell Mike I... Whatever, make something up. Makeup, whatever. I don't care. Thanks. I'll be five minutes." I smiled gratefully (or, I hoped was a grateful smile - it probably looked like a snarl).

"See you, Liz."

"Bye." I called after her, sighing heavily and resting my chin in my palm. Okay, makeup. I made my way to the tiny bathroom and washed my face, trying to un-blotch it (but to no avail). Great. Several hundred layers of foundation it was for me, then. I did my makeup and somehow managed to end up looking like I did when filming - thank god my character didn't have ridiculous amounts of eye makeup or I think I might have stabbed myself with my mascara.

I snorted unattractively at myself in the mirror. Huh, imagine the headlines:

Elizabeth, or Liz Gillies found dead in her trailer earlier today - the cause, her very own mascara. Reported swamped her trailer, putting the situation very much in the eye of the public.

Hahaha, eye.

Oh fuck, I just laughed at my own pun. I should probably check myself into a mental hospital. I looked at my watch. I was stalling. Come on, Liz. Grow a pair.

It just... I was scared. Scared that when I kissed him all the feelings that I had been trying so fucking desperately to block out would come back and I'd pull back and look into his eyes and see nothing but regret and disappointment.

I knew he was disappointed - who wouldn't be? I just tore our relationship apart.

I mulled over the fact that if my head wasn't in my ass for the majority of the relationship that maybe we would make it work as I walked to set. People had to put in effort, and time, and freaking trust, and I didn't do that. God, I was stupid.

I walked in and slid into the scene they were setting up, Mike hardly noticing me until he yelled 'are we ready? Where's Liz?' And realised I was next to him.

"Aaaand... Action!"

The scene went on smoothly, a lot more smoothly now that we'd had our break, and it was soon my part of the scene.

"May, it's you. I don't need Kara. I'll get over her. You're the perfect distraction." He walked closer, closer, too close, too clos- no, no, Liz, you can do this. You can freaking do this. Yes, that probably was your heart breaking all over again.

I opened my mouth, breathing in before placing a smirk on me face.

"A distraction, huh?" I quirked my eyebrow and _holy hell this sucked_ and his hand was on my cheek and-

Okay, he's kissing me. Except it wasn't a kiss, it was a childish press of lips. Thank god we didn't have to stand there long looking like our faces got accidentally stuck together because Alisha leapt in and the whole dramatic thingy happened, y'know, blah, acting, I got accused of a LOT (all of which I was guilty of), stalked out, and left Avan kissing Alisha.

Oh, this got better and better. I knew it didn't mean anything but having to kiss your ex and then watching said ex kiss another girl (for whatever reason)? Yeah, wasn't exactly pleasant.

We ran through a couple of scenes that took place before and after that, and kind of just drifted off, one by one.

The movie was almost finished - I couldn't believe it. This was my first big movie - I was so lucky and blessed to be able to do Killing Daddy and Animal, but I kind of felt like... This was gonna be it, y'know? It was being advertised everywhere, the promo was going to start next week - we were gonna be flying everywhere for it - Europe, Asia, all over America... I couldn't wait. The talk shows we had lined up we're going to be ridiculously fun - I'd never properly done anything like this before. I was so excited, and I thought I'd be doing it all with Avan. Foolish of me to think I'd just be able to have him at my dispense, wasn't it? I guess it was a shame I'd ruined it for myself - I reckon he's okay with it. He was probably upset for a few minutes before he stopped wearing his ass as a hat and realised that he was lucky to be shot of me.

I sighed as I got in my car and started it up, pulling out of the lot.

Lot of fuss about nothing, earlier. I almost face palmed before I realised that crashing wasn't a good idea. Alisha saw me throwing a tantrum about kissing my ex. God, I was a freaking embarrassment. To humanity.

My drive home was silent, I wasn't in the mood for music. I was in a... Let-my-feelings-out kind of mood though.

No, I didn't mean with a baseball bat on a large tree.

Maybe I'd do some writing.

Before I knew it, I was making my way through my front door to find my mom's suitcases sitting there, waiting to trip me up (and probably laugh at me too).

"Liz, honey, there you are. I was expecting you back a little earlier, was there traffic?"

"No, mom, just a long day." She noticed my less-than-cheerful face and hugged me.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know it's terrible timing and I should really stay back here with you, and that as a mom it's practically my duty too, but I already booked my plane tickets and you know it's your Aunts birthday, an-"

I cut her off, laughing slightly. "Mom, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Go. Someone from the family should be present, since we both know Dad and George won't go." I joked, extracting a laugh.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll give her a hug from you."

"Love you mom. Do you need a ride to the airpo- and, there's your cab." I said, as I saw an Uber cab pull up outside my house.

"Thanks, Lizzy. You'll be alright, yes?"

"I'll be fine, mom. Promise. Now go. The guy's getting antsy." I pushed her out, calling 'I love you!' Every three seconds. Gotta love parents.

I did though, honestly. I don't know what I would've done without her here last night.

I climbed the stairs wearily, sitting down next to the piano and pulling some sheet music out, playing a few tragic chords as I did so.

Seriously? Was I really writing a break up song?

I played a few more chords, the notes clashing in this wonderful, spine-chilling way.

Yes, apparently I was.

* * *

**A/N: So there. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **

**4223marilyn**

**NgWest**

**lovElavan**

**blazer143**

**heartaches**

**And x-clownsdontbounce-x**

**Thank you all so much ^.^ **

**if you want! favourite, follow, review, tell me blah, blah, blah... Bye. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So hey. Um, guess who goes back to school tomorrow/today/wherever you are/I mean Sunday by the way? Yeah, me. So, these slightly more regular updates might not, I mean, y'know, be, um, happening. I know, trust me, it sucks for me too. I needed to squeeze one more update in, so here I am at three am for you guys. Love me? Yeah you do ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

AVAN'S POV

Just a stage kiss, just a stage kiss, stage kiss, stagekissstagekissstagekisskisskisskisski-

Her lips met mine in almost a... Petulant way. It was weird. They just stayed there, like we were kind of awkwardly standing too close to each other. Alisha burst onto set, and we continued the scene but I didn't miss the way Liz touched her lips with her fingers when she was off camera.

We'd finished shooting - Liz had been let off earlier. I was driving back home, and I stopped at In-N-Out Burger to fill up on unhealthy junk food that I'd probably regret later on in life. Oh, whatever, I was in a shit mood.

I didn't know what I was feeling. This was so fucking messed up. It had messed me up. We break up. Insult each other a bit, y'know, just for the goddamned fun of it all. I spend all night crying, she doesn't have a care in the world. We are then told we have to kiss each other the next day, which completely destroys me. I mean, I've never been one for manly pride, but this shouldn't be affecting me as much as it is. It hurts. She didn't care about the kiss. She was probably repulsed. I bet she was practically celebrating that she'd never have to kiss me again.

It was so fucking annoying. I didn't know what was happening inside my head. I loved her - I think I loved her, anyway. I'm pretty sure that's what love is meant to feel like. But, if she didn't trust me, how the fuck was it love? She was playing me the whole time. I should have known, the girls a phenomenal liar. Comes part and parcel of being an actor, I guess. I was never as good at lying as she was.

My thoughts were making my burger taste funny.

* * *

LIZ'S POV

Right, I couldn't take it any more. I had written one full song and already had chord sequences and a few lyrics for another two. I was turning into Taylor Swift. No. Nononono. I needed to stop moping. Moping was pointless, useless. Moping was not going to help me in any way. I'd fucked up everything, and I couldn't fix it, so I was going to move on.

Or, at least move a little bit away.

Okay. What am I doing...? I had a whole house to myself, stocked with a LOT of alcohol.

To any other twenty-one year old, that would sound like fucking heaven.

But no, to me, it just sounded like a place where I could ignore said alcohol and instead dwell on my problems until I realised that I was being an unproductive sloth.

Okay, what do normal people do... They... Invite friends. What friends do I have...? I could call Daniella, see if Matt's around, Leon might be, Vic and Ari definitely won't, see if Graham and Eric are still hanging around here, and then... Their friends.

This was already stressful.

Okay, just call them up. First step. Shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

Several hundred calls later and I finally had a gathering big enough to be called a small get together. Good. Food. Drink.

I rushed downstairs, mentally chiding myself for thinking I could pull this off all on my own. What was I thinking? Remind me never to get lonely again. What was I expecting them to do, show up and instantly be in a party mood? Okay, I was an idiot. Officially. At least I didn't invite them round at like, six. It was half eight now, so they should be here around nine.

I pulled random snacks and loads of bottles of whatever I could find out, and managed to set them up in my lounge so it didn't, in fact, look like a kids party, and would probably pass as an adult gathering that would soon turn into a drunken mess. Suited me just fine. I had music readily available, all I needed to do was change into something that didn't make me look like a sixty-seven year old cat lady.

* * *

It was half past nine and things hadn't fucked up too badly yet (I guess). Pretty much everyone came - even Graham and Eric, who decided to stay another week or two - and a few friends of various people. We had cracked open the alcohol a little earlier but none of us were too drunk, just pleasantly tipsy.

Don't get me wrong, this was no college party or whatever, it was just a nice... Distraction with a few friends. I wasn't often spontaneous and I just had to be today or I think I might have exploded. I needed company to numb my feelings because let's face it, the little buggers were all over the freaking place. Oh, and vodka. Company and vodka.

We enjoyed chatting and getting a little (read: very) drunk until about ten, when we turned the music up high and decided to just fucking forget for a bit.

I didn't drown my sorrows in alcohol and dancing every time I had a break up - it was actually a nice change from bars and bars of gross vegan chocolate and wallowing in my snotty tissues, to be honest. I just wanted that horrible feeling of knowing you've betrayed someone, knowing you've fucked up a relationship beyond repair, to go away for a bit. It was hanging over me and I just needed to walk away from it for a second. I'm not saying I deserved a break from it, I was just really exhausted of feeling that way. It was driving me insane, seeing his face when he found out every time I closed my damn eyes.

I grabbed a person as a song with an insane bass came on from someone's iPhone, and started dancing with them. I honestly wasn't sure if I looked hot and was turning him on or if I looked like I'd had one too many drinks and was using him as support (partially true). He seemed to respond pretty well, though, putting his hands on my hips and playing along with me for the sake of it. Them again, it probably wasn't saying much since he seemed more out of it than I was. I spun around to face him and he grabbed my chin, pulling me in. Why was he- shit he wanted to kiss me nope nu-uh not ready yet no thank you go away please- I spun around, barely saving myself from a sloppy, alcohol-induced kiss.

Holy crap, no way mate. I was just dancing, thank you very much.

I muttered something that might have been English into his ear and made sure he didn't follow me as I walked into my kitchen to grab a glass of water and get away from whoever he was. I chuckled at myself - I mean, I was acting like I was sixteen all over again. Never mind the fact that it had been five years. I guess some things never change.

I grabbed my phone as passed it, wondering if anyone had called. No, no... Snapchat. Whatever. I didn't use it a lot. Avan had actually gotten me an account and everything, being really pro and setting me a year long username so no fans got it. Fair enough, I guess. I wasn't really up to going back in her so I logged on and went onto that Stories page. Ooh, one from Daniella. Haha, people dancing, someone choking on vodka, hah-

... Me. Grinding (like a pro, may I add) on some guy. How she managed to get the exact moment I turned around and- ohhhhh, shit. It looked like I just kissed him. I didn't even know his fucking name.

And what was even better?

She got the part of me 'kissing him', then whispering in his ear, then walking off. And that's where it cuts.

Whyyyyyyyy.

Looks like I was engaging my slut powers to the fucking maximum.

Oh my god, why.

At least she didn't caption it. I don't think you'd be able to recognise me unless you really knew me. It's okay though, her friends on Snapchat were probably only ones from her martial arts and dance clubs. We're okay. Let's just look at her best friends... Aaaand...

Oh my holy baby of Mary above. Guess who is her best friend? Go on, take a guess.

It's Avan.

So now, not only does he think I'm a trust-less relationship destroyer, he thinks I'm a slut that beds random guys as soon as she breaks up.

How fabulous.

I put my head in my hands. God, this just sucked cock.

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I was just being a bum, really. That's how Liz would describe me. If she walked in on me on my couch, tv blaring with something pointless, a beer in one hand and my phone in my other she'd tell me to stop being a bum. Ah well, I might as well flaunt my free evening. I held my bottle up in front of me and opened Snapchat, intending on boasting about how lazy I was being to Leon (who was probably working his butt off, even at this hour). I sent it, then something from Daniella caught my eye.

Looks like she was at a party at a house that I swear looked exactly like Liz's. Weird. There was music and some kid choking on vodka, and this girl grinding on this guy.

Really weird. That was Liz's tv. That was also her sound system.

You have got to be kidding me.

Okay, it's just a weird coincidence. Liz doesn't throw parties (albeit small ones) on a whim. I replayed Daniella's story.

Blah blah, vodka, girl grinding on guy. Hold up.

Wait.

One second.

Was that- no.

It wasn- was. If was.

That was one-hundred percent Liz. I have seen that dress before. I knew it. I swear I had seen it.

And she turned around, she...

She kissed him.

She just turned around, and gave the guy some lips, leaned in, whispered in his ear and oh god, lead him away.

Really?

I dated her for how long? How freaking long? And then we break up because she fucks up our relationship? Then, she has the fucking wise idea to hook up with a guy and broadcast it all over Daniella's Snapchat. Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

And she called me the whore.

I winced at my words.

It wasn't right to call her a whore.

I was just- just freaking angry that she gets to rip me apart and then move on like nothing's happened. She didn't, doesn't, won't care.

And that guy - whoever the fuck he is - I bet he doesn't realise how fucking lucky he is to have a girl like her. I bet he doesn't even have a clue. He won't appreciate her, he won't treat her right. He's probably just using her. Guys like him make me sick. It shouldn't be him there with her, it should be m-

Should be me.

Well, she doesn't want you anymore, does she?

No point getting jealous. She had her fun with you. She didn't mean it, just like she won't mean it with whoever that guy is.

I hung my head. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

Guest

4223marilyn

lovElavan

x-clownsdontbounce-x

Nina

heartaches

And NgWest. 

**Thank you, my dears. And, I now sound eighty. Anyway, if you want, blah blah blah, and feel free to blah. Blah. Bye, and if you don't hear from me for a while, assume I've been killed by my teachers at school who have all clubbed together in an anti-me group. Especially the Geography teacher. He HATES me. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This is probably going to be ridiculously long, so... Brace yourselves. **

**Firstly, I am so very sorry that it's taken me, like a week to update. School has been hectic (understatement if the fucking century) and everything has been all over the place. Sorry. Gosh. **

**Secondly, I am writing ridiculous (x-clownsdontbounce-x :'D :'D) amount of oneshots at the moment. Like, I have six or seven that I'm writing at the moment and ideas for more, and that's not really helping me update... Sorry. I can't multitask, what can I say. **

**Thirdly... I have a Twitter! It's CannotControlMe or it'll probably just come up as You Can't Control Me. If you like my odd, so stiles disturbing random little comments, I'll be posting a lot of those. Oh, and retweeting everything Liz Gillies tweets. Y'know, by accident. It's not like I mean to Twitter-stalk her or anything, it just... Happens O.o. There's a 99.99% chance I'll follow you back. The 00.01% exception is if you specifically tell me not to follow you back. So yeah, I'll follow you. **

**Fourthly... YAY FOR VICTORIOUS PROMPT WEEK! Um, there's a tumblr account somewhere... Um... I'll check... Yeah, like SevenDaysOfVictoriousPrompts. x-clownsdontbounce-x and I are organising it, and probably other people that she's contacted. Ask her! Go PM her right now! We just... This fandom is dying. That's not a pretty fact but... It is. And Bade prompts finished, and x-clownsdontbounce-x and I (well, it was her idea) wanted to go out with a bang. Of course, unless this prompt-thingy beings it back from death's doorstep, in which case: WHOOP WHOOP! I'm pretty sure the prompt can be any pairing (unless I've got it wrong, sorry) and we need as many people on board as possible. Bring back Victorious! Please, guys, help us. I don't want this fandom to die, and I'm pretty sure you guys don't either. So, follow me on Twitter and I'll post about it, and do things on Tumblr too. I don't know how it works, that's x-clownsdontbounce-x's job :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable but I am sorry for all of that ^^^**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I don't really remember much from last night. Oh wait, apart from the fact that Snapchat made my ex hate me more than he already does. Yay.

After I saw Dani's story I went to talk to her about it but unfortunately she was past drunk and into the land of completely wasted, so that was no use. We danced a bit more, my intoxicated heart not really in it though. People just called cabs then, really. I cleaned up surprisingly well in my drunken state - and nobody threw up anywhere. Win.

So I woke up feeling not-dead, to my delight (but not too much delight, because that hurt my head). I mean, I had to take painkillers and put on three times as much makeup as usual but whatever. I made it to work on time.

I knew Avan had seen the Snapchat story, so there wasn't really anything I could do. It's not like he was actually going to talk to me about it or anything. He would just hate away from afar, which suited me just fine.

I locked my car and walked into the building, heels clicking on the ground. I made my way to my dressing room, hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone because it was the morning and whilst I'm grateful yada yada yada, it's still the morning. And let's face it, nobody actually wan-

I was being dragged into a nearby closet.

What?

Someone had grabbed ahold of my arm and was roughly yanking me into some sort of closet.

I looked around. Wigs. Wigs fucking everywhere.

This looked gloriously creepy, I wasn't going to lie.

However, much to my distaste, I had to deal with the person that had rudely dragged a hungover, morning-hating person into a closet without any warning whatsoever, and unfortunately for h-

Tan hands, tan arms, plaid shirt, long hair, Avan.

Oh. How unexpected.

"We need to talk."

I snorted. "Yeah, no shit. I'm pretty sure there's a law somewhere stating that you have to talk to someone if you barbarically drag them into a closet."

"Listen, whatever. I just wanted to warn you."

Apparently we were taking in some riddle. Too early for this. "For God's sake, what? Warn me about what?"

He fixed a stony glare on me.

"Warn you that word is going to get around, you know. People are going to start to realise that you have your fun with boys, then move on as soon as possible. People aren't going to want you when they figure out how you play, Liz. I'm just looking out for you, seeing as I'm not the one who actually wanted to trash our relationship."

He finished and looked at me accusingly. God, this boy. I wanted to slap him in the face and kiss him all at the same time.

... Not kiss him. I did not want to do that.

Ahem.

"Okay, I didn't want to trash our relationship. That's just you being childish and you know it. Secondly, I didn't hook up or anything last night, it just looked that was on Danielle's Snapchat story, okay?"

He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure, Liz. Anyone who saw it could see that you fucked him. Anyone. I don't know why you're bothering to lie."

"I appreciate the fact that it looked like that, but it didn't happen. I wanted to have a bit of fun, so I invited a few friends over. If you have a problem with that - if you're jealous or whatever, I don't care. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you - it's not like you deserve it."

With that, I grew enough lady-balls to storm out of the creepy wig closet, thankful that I couldn't hear him behind me.

Who was he to come up, accusing me of things? We broke up, that's it. He's just being bitter. I bet it's just that he's missing the sex, the bastard. He's jealous that I might be getting some.

I reached my dressing room and let out a long sigh as I sat down, having a few moments before I had to get changed for a scene as there wasn't a meeting today because Mike already told us what we were doing.

Yes, was aware that I sounded stupid. We were as bad as each other, accusing people of things left right and fucking center.

It's just... I may or may not have thrown that small party to forget about him, and in the process of doing so (it was a very nice forgetful five minutes, thanks for asking), I made him angry which makes me thing about him even more.

This is dumb.

This whole thing is dumb.

We dated, I screwed up, we broke up (a little messily, I guess), and now we hate each other. Or I feel like we hate each other. I know he hates me, that's for sure. I think I should hate him.

I don't.

I mean, I don't love him or anything. That would be awkward, and pathetic, and just generally stupid.

Then again, you could probably say that I'm awkward, and pathetic, and just generally stupid.

Buts that not the point.

I do not love him. But I don't hate him. I don't like him, though, either. Not sure if I dislike him.

My entire brain right now was asdfjkl, and trust me, I hate it when people write that.

"Liz, sorry we knocked but you didn't reply." Wardrobe and hair and makeup team walked in and disrupted me from my thoughts.

Fucking hell. I HAD to stop doing that. Not answering, that is.

"No, yeah, sure, sorry. I just spaced out for a while there. Sorry." I snapped out of it and called them in, and makeup immediately began on my face.

I was usually silent for most of this unless they asked me a question. It's not that I'm snobby, or don't want to to talk to them, it's just that the small talk gets really awkward and they probably need my mouth shut most of the time.

My thoughts drifted back to Avan (which, for the record, I did not say they could do, they just did it) and my brow furrowed.

I missed him, but that's only because we just broke up. Nothing else.

It's just, we went out for a long time, and we just broke up, and so having feelings kind of still left over was normal, right? Then again, what if they don't just go away like it thought they would? What if they progress into loving him again, and he ends up with a new girlfriend who loves him very much and also who he loves and I'm just left there, on my own, obsessing about an ex-boyfriend who got married and had kids a long time ago and I just end up with fifty-seven cars and a neighbour who hates me and-

God, would it bee too early to down a bottle of vodka?

* * *

AVAN'S POV

I can't believe her. She has the nerve to say I don't deserve her explanation? I was right. She didn't even love me.

She was just playing me, like she probably played that poor guy.

And God knows how many others.

She lied to me, with that whole 'trust-issue' bullshit. It was just something to try and deter me.

She just wanted to have her little bit of fun, wrap me around her finger 'till I was more coiled than a spring. And she did.

I just hope that guy isn't waiting for a text from her.

I mean, if you were him and you'd just had mind-blowingly good sex with this beautiful, sexy woman, wouldn't you be attached to your phone waiting for it to buzz?

And then she calls me jealous?

What was that? I'm perfectly fine on my own.

Unlike her, who apparently needed someone in her bed 24/7.

I mean, there's no way she was telling the truth. The video was crystal clear (even though it was filmed at two AM on a smartphone by a very, very drunk person).

She was dancing with - well, more like skankily rubbing herself on - a guy, and then she turned around, kissed him right on his disgusting lips, then dragged him away to go have fun.

What was there to question?

And why was I acting like I cared? I didn't.

I didn't care about her seeing as she clearly does not care about me. I only said I was looking out for her because... I wanted to seem like the bigger person here.

Only hormonal teenagers got stroppy with each other after a breakup. I was more mature than that.

Oh yeah, apart from wanting to scream at her and cry in her arms and give her the cold shoulder and kiss her and do other things to her all at the same time.

Yeah, apart from those, I'd say I was, y'know. Sane. Mentally well. Not confused at all.

By the time I had given up on trying to sort out the hot mess that was myself, hair and makeup had been done and I was left to change into a pretty average my-character-outfit.

It would be that as soon as I step out of my code I collide with Liz, wouldn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for up there, but a lot of it was important. Go Twitter and Tumblr yourselves up now! Thanks to the reviewers:**

x-clownsdontbounce-x **(I've written your name way too much today XD)**

4223marilyn

lovElavan (x2)

heartaches

NgWest

AimlessOutburst

**And** liz-avan. 

**Thank you you guys, and feel free to review blah blah blah love you blah blah blah. Bye. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry for this taking such a long time - I was ill (I know, a lot of things go wrong with me) and for some reason this chapter was inexplicably hard to write. **

**Again, some self-promotion: I have a Twitter, CannotControlMe, and I'll be postin quite a lot of random thoughts and more importantly... VICTORIOUS PROMPT WEEK! Starts November 21st, ends the 27th. Make sure tk go check us out on Tumblr with sevendaysofvictoriousprompts for the prompts - I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun if we can get people on board and writing like freaking crazy! Spread the word to other writers, please, please, please. This means a lot to me and** x-clownsdontbounce-x** (WHO JUST POSTED ANOTHER FIC GO CHECK IT OUTTTTTTT XD), so help us out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I swear, makeup is a godsend.

If you looked at me now you would have no clue that I was drunk out of my mind six hours ago. I thanked them profusely, ruffled my tidied curls and stepped out of my dressing room, turning left to head to set (and trying to remember if I had forgotten anything in my trailer). I was just minding my own business when I feel a body knock into me and I go flying onto the floor. I look up, trying to decide whether I need to kill the idiot (because he probably crumpled my top, and let me tell you, it is a mighty fine top), or just leave, and find, to my distaste, Avan.

Really? Come on, God. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not fucking with me.

Avan cursed not-so-quietly as he realised he'd sent someone flying, then realised it was me and concern washed over his facial features.

What? If I'd sent him flying, I'd probably laugh and walk away.

Then again, the boy had muscles. I'd give him that. His abs are like solid chunks of gorgeou-

Let's not talk about his abs and their Godly qualities.

He reached down and offered his hand, but I ignored it and stood up in what I hoped was a dainty and graceful manner.

In reality, I probably looked like I did trying to dance last night.

"Shit, I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." I brushed him off, and walked away. Or tried to, with what felt like a broken hipbone.

He caught up pretty quickly, and grabbed my forearm to stop me walking, then dropped it awkwardly.

"What, Avan? Here to accuse me of anything else? Maybe it was my fault I went flying onto the floor back there, huh?" I snarled, just wanting out of this whole situation. Making him hate me would confuse me less than whatever this was right now.

"You're limping. I wanted to know if you were alright." No, no, no, nonononononono. Don't start acting like you care. My heads already janked up enough from last night.

"I'm fine. We're going to be late." I turned in my heel but he caught my arm yet again and this time didn't drop it. It felt like it was on fire, and I had the urge to yank it out of his grasp, but I didn't, seeing as I was trying not to look like a petulant child here.

"No, Liz, I'm serious here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

There was an awkward pause, but he still didn't let go of my arm - well, more my wrist now. Any further down and he'd be holding my hand.

"I'm sorry for accusing you earlier."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. Hey ho, I'd sounded like an idiot many times in front of him and never cared, why start now?

"It just really looked that way and- well, I guess..." He tried. He lifted the hand that wasn't attached to my wrist and ran it through his hair, his brow furrowing kind of adorably. I realised how close we were - a step from either of us and we'd be chest to chest. Did someone move forward? He blew out an exasperated breath.

"If I told you I missed you, what would you say?" Avan suddenly blurted out, catching me completely by surprise.

Umm. I didn't see this coming. I was prepared for an argument, I knew what I would say when he would be rude, I knew exactly when I was going to storm off.

I did not expect this.

Follow my damn mental script, Avan!

"But you hate me!" Was the thing I chose to say. Well played, Gillies.

Not.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, his hand sliding down to lace his fingers with mine.

"I could never hate you. This is the problem, you're always thinking of the worst. You think I hate you, when actually, I love you more than anything."

HahahahaWHAT?

WHERE WAS THIS COMING FROM?

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just... Get back together like this and then break up again because I'd seriously watched too many movies in the past - what, two days? - but...

I might be sort of a little bit be in love with him too.

Why was this so hard?

* * *

AVAN'S POV

Okay, code red.

Code red times a million.

What was I doing? What- just- I-

I was all ready to kind of hate her, I guess. I'd given myself a pep talk all through hair and makeup on how she was just using me and then I walk out the door and into her and all of a fucking sudden I'm holding her hand and she hasn't pulled away yet and then I'm fucking telling her I love her? What? What what what what what?

And she hasn't replied.

I couldn't believe myself. It hadn't even been that long. We broke up two nights ago. This was pathetic.

And she still hasn't said anything. God freaking dammit.

"Avan? We need to do a few costume changes before you start. Something about too many reds..." My door opened down the corridor behind us and someone's voice drifted out. Before I knew it, Liz had disappeared, my hand burning where it had held hers.

As I waited for costume to throw clothes at me, I mentally slapped myself in the face really hard a couple of hundred times.

That was not how anything was meant to go.

I didn't think I wanted her back.

Well, I did, kind of, but...

It's complicated, okay?

I wasn't meant to want her back, but if I did, it was meant to be cool.

"Hey, Liz, you're a slut, I miss you and love you. Take me back?" Obviously didn't work on girls like Liz.

And by 'girls like Liz', I meant girls who were the most frustratingly frustrating things on the planet yet still managed to get you to fall in love with them and never fall back out. And they did so without coming even close to straining themselves. They just worked their beautiful, entrancing magic.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by costume team walking back into my room and passing me a new set of clothes with specific instructions not to 'mess up my hair beyond repair'.

I groaned. This was a fucking terrible start to the morning.

* * *

The rest of the week was just awkward.

Plain, fucking awkward.

Liz and I avoided each other at all costs. We literally did not speak at all.

Congratulations, Avan. You've really fucked this one up.

I shouldn't be this down about it. I was over it, then I saw her, then I told her I loved her, then I wasn't over it. How does that happen? How does one person go from being over it to not over it so quickly?

I don't know, but I certainly win the prize for being the one who does go from over it to not over it and also fucking up the situation.

If there even is a prize for that. Probably called the dickhead cup or something like that. I don't know.

Prize or no prize, I messed up. And I had no clue how to fix it.

How do you fix breaking up with someone, insulting them, and then telling them you love them? Jesus, I must have looked crazy.

I couldn't stand this air of awkwardness hanging around us either. We couldn't - wouldn't - speak to each other, she avoided any eye contact that I tried to make and we made everybody else awkward if we were in a group. They didn't even know what the fuck was going on.

We had a random cast lunch yesterday, and Liz and I would usually enjoy that because we'd always loved holding hands under the table and tickling each other and seeing who could hold a straight face for the longest (before one of us burst out laughing and we had to blame it on 'a joke we heard about soy sauce' earlier), but this time it was terrible. We somehow wound up sitting across from each other and Liz didn't look up from her food (a salad with the dressing on the side) the entire time and in the end had to excuse herself and say something about being tired and learning lines.

I went home that night exhausted and trying to think of ways to fix this, but I was out. I didn't want to give up on Liz, I just... I felt like I had to. Like I should. Like it would be the right thing to do. I'm just not sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Guys, please forgive me for not mentioning everybody today, I'm just really tired and I really wanted to get this chapter up. I'm so sorry, maybe I'll come back later and edit it. Sorry. I love you all though, reviewers, favouriters, followers, viewers in general. Love you all. Your reviews make me smile so much. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. **

**Review, blah, if you want. Bye, awesome people. **


End file.
